And Everything Burns
by Finchelislove
Summary: AU: Rachel Berry is married to the man of her dreams. But, She wants to take some time to herself, be Rachel without Jesse. She decides to see the band her high school crush is in, Four Play in LA. Will seeing Finn again change everything? Future Finchel
1. You're Haunting Me

**A/N: This is a story I have been playing around with for a while. I hope you enjoy it. It's very AU. There isn't really a Glee Club that ever happened and Finn dropped out of school before they met, but you'll see all of that in this first chapter. I hope you enjoy seeing this new relationship unfold. **

**Also, the song this is named after and the song I am referring to in it, is actually a Bonnie Dune song, Haunting. Check it out, if you don't know it. :)**

**Reviews are soooo appreciated.**

**Chapter One**

Rachel stood in front of her bathroom mirror examining her face, her slightly larger nose, her big brown eyes, her full lips. She thought about her features and how they differed from her husbands'. She looked at the picture that was up of her and Jesse from their wedding two years prior. She examined his face, his eyes, his thick curly hair. Rachel thought of his voice and his height. This made her mind wander to what her kids would look like, what their children would be capable of.

Over the past three months Jesse has been saying that it was time Rachel and him started having children. Rachel had always wanted to have her first child before she was 25, and seeing as she was turning 24 in December, the timing couldn't be more perfect. But Rachel requested that before they do, she and her best friend, Kurt, get to take a trip together to see their favorite band in Los Angeles. Much to her dismay, Kurt had moved out of town one month before the concert had happened, leaving her in a bit of a awkward spot.

Rachel thought about the day she found out Kurt was moving to Florida to work as a paid performer at Disney World. He would be singing and dancing and basically living his dream. She was so proud of him, but he was moving away from her. And something about that made her feel like her life wasn't good enough. Like her husband of two years that she met at a record store wasn't good enough. When they had met five years ago, he seemed so dreamy. He had just gotten back from living in Los Angeles, he serenaded her on their first date and Rachel fell head over heels. He promised to get her out of this town, to take her to New York, Miami and Los Angeles. But after five years, a purchase of a house and the three kittens they had adopted over the years, the furthest they ever went was to Cleveland.

She always knew that they were going slower then she would have liked but with Kurt leaving before their trip to LA she really felt like her world was crashing down on her, she knew it sounded silly. Hell, it felt ridiculous. But, suddenly, her life felt like a mess.

"_Rachel Barbara Berry…" Kurt stopped awkwardly, before adding "St. James," Kurt comforted the small brunette, running his hands through her hair, "You know I have to go. I will see you again. It's only nine months." Kurt reminded her. _

"_I know, Kurt. I know." She whimpered and wiped her tears, "Have I mentioned today how much I love you? Or how proud of you I am?" She feigned a grin, she was happy for him. But, right now, at the airport, she felt like he was abandoning her. _

"_I love you too, diva." Kurt grin, tears welling up in his eyes. "Now, make sure you call Tina or Mercedes to see if they will take my ticket. I know you'll have fun. I know you're upset I'm not going with you."_

"_Stop it! Don't worry about the damn concert." She laughed a little and cringed internally that this damn concert was so freaking important to her, that it honestly has been on her mind since the day he told her. And this made her feel so selfish, she shook her head and the tears off her face and hugged him again, "Be good, have fun, find a hot sugar daddy." She teased, "I will miss you."_

"_I might be missing you more." He grinned and let the tears stream down his face while he grabbed his bag and turned to walk through security, before he walked far he turned around and blew her a kiss, "Come see me." He requested and Rachel just nodded before turning to speed walk to her car, feeling her shoulders jerk from the sobs in her throat. _

"Rachel?" Jesse's voice threw her from her thoughts, "Rach?"

Rachel made her way down the stairs, "Hey Jesse," She said and put her arms around his neck and he brought his lips to hers, "How was your day?"

"It was great!" Jesse said breaking their hold and making his way to the kitchen, "No dinner, sweets?" He asked with a frown.

"I am so sorry, Jesse." She frowned, "It slipped my mind. I was packing for our trip."

Jesse pursed his lips, "So who is the lucky candidate? Mercedes or Tina?" Jesse sighed and opened the fridge and left it open, looking for something to heat up.

Rachel hadn't broken the news quite yet to him, "Actually, neither." She said awkwardly, fidgeting in her polka dot dress. "Santana is coming with me."

"Santana Lopez?" Jesse cringed at the name as it fell from his mouth, she worked with Rachel and almost thought she had a thing for her. Not to mention she was sleeping with two different people at the same time, Jesse thought her as a disgusting harlot.

Rachel nodded awkwardly, "Yeah, she had a thing with that guitarist who used to go to our school."

"Yeah, what's that about? The whole band is from Lima?" Jesse asked, finally grabbing out a tupperware full of vegan chili and putting it in the microwave, "Can I eat this for dinner?"

"Yeah, that easier for me anyway." She said before picking up his jacket and briefcase to put on the rack, "Yeah, the guitarist and the drummer went to McKinley our freshman year. They dropped out the first two weeks of Sophomore year" Rachel commented absent-mindedly, "I can't believe how big they got." She said in a dreamy voice, "You know, I always had a crush on that Finn Hudson." She teases Jesse with a seductive grin and Jesse grabs Rachel's waist bringing her towards him.

"Well, he better stay away from you, or I'll be after him." Jesse tells Rachel before kissing her softly. "I never took you as the type to have a thing for a drummer in a band named 'Four Play', I mean they didn't even spell it right."

"It's the name of a rock band, not poetic literature." Rachel laughed and snuggled into Jesse's neck, "Thanks for letting me do this, I really need a girls' weekend."

"Well, I'm a good husband, don't you forget it." Jesse said sweetly.

The next morning Rachel was jumping with excitement, she could wait to see Four Play and a huge part of her was excited to see Finn Hudson, the dreamy quarterback she would secretly watch during the football games and the clumsy point guard that made her learn what the name point guard meant.

"Come on, Berry!" Santana yelled from the driver seat of her four-runner, "I needs to gets my mack on."

Rachel throws her bag into the back seat and hops in with a spring in her step, "Is Noah Puckerman that good?"

"Listen Berry," Santana scolded, "Brits knows how to work it, and Mike Chang isn't too shabby for a dude from Lima, but Puck is the real deal." She grins remembering, "I need me a good ride, and I know he is going to want one too."

Rachel cringed in disgust, "Oh San, does Brit and Mike know your plans for this trip?"

"You kiddin' me?" Santana asks in her cocky voice, "They don't even know about each other."

Rachel breathes out, "That's true, I kinda forgot about that." Rachel said awkwardly.

After a short drive and a long flight Rachel and Santana made their way to their hotel room. Santana started primping almost immediately and Rachel texted Jesse telling him they made it,

"_Hey Jes, we're here. But according to San, this is the only contact you get. See you in three days._"

"_Santana is awful, I don't know why you have to be gone for so long for one concert. I love you._"

With that Rachel locked her phone and put it in her purse and began to get ready. After two hours of primping and Santana making her change her outfit four times, they were ready.

Santana settled on a red corset top, skinny jeans and red heels to match. Her hair was down, dark as night and straighter then Rachel though possible. "That's what comes with fake hair, baby." Santana teased, "It does whatever I tell it to."

Rachel poofed the top of her curly hair and looked down at her tight dark jean capri's and black tube top flowy black top. She wore a floral red headband that Santana had tried to get her to change, but she just couldn't bring herself to do. She loved her headbands. "Well, unfortunately all my hair is real." Rachel commented before throwing on her red pumps and hesitated by the bed, trying to decide if she could grab her phone. She decided against it, '_Tonight is about me, about girls' night._' She thought and followed Santana to the cab she had called.

The concert was packed but Santana pushed herself and Rachel to the front and of course made herself known to Puck right off, Puck grinned and winked down at her before screaming, "How we doing tonight?"

The crowd yelled and 'woooo' and Rachel felt herself getting more and more excited, a waitress made her way to Santana and Rachel and they ordered drinks and began to dance to every song. Rachel kept her eyes on Finn, the hunky drummer she had kept her eyes on throughout freshman year, over eight years ago, while they listened to the lead singer, Blaine Anderson, belt out the lyrics to every song.

The songs were even better live then on the CD and Santana found herself halfway in the bottle halfway through the set. Rachel however continued to drink, but found the alcohol made her dance faster and sing louder.

"This one goes out to our lovely ladies who came all the way out from Lima!" Puck yelled at Rachel and Santana and they both screamed with excitement.

Finn rolled his eyes and kept drumming to the songs, his favorite song came and he harmonized the chorus. As he did so, the little jewish girl in front caught his eye. He had recognized Santana, who could forget Santana? But, who was this mysterious brunette that she was with. Was she from Lima, too?

The lyrics of the song seemed to be sinking into his brain, "You're haunting , haunting me," He sang along with Blaine as he stared at the short girl who was jumping in and out of his vision.

"Thank you so much for coming out!" Blaine screamed, "Los Angeles, you fucking rock!"

Rachel, Santana and 200 more girls screamed as they left the stage. Blaine, the hot and continusly single singer, Sam, the always quite and almost sullen bass player, Puck, the womanizing guitarist, and Finn the tall and awkward drummer. Rachel understood the meaning of their name, Four Play. Four guys playing. Rachel giggled to herself and Santana pulled her along side of the stage. Before she knew it, Noah Puckerman, the douchebag who threw a grape slushie in her face three times in one year was kissing her cheek and loving on Santana. "Santana, who is this hot slice of jewish pie."

"Hey man, I'm here for you. Not her!" Santana reminded him, nibbling on his neck.

Blaine stopped him from taking Santana right then and there, "We're doing sushi and karaoke tonight, like we always do."

"Fuck!" Puck screamed, "I think I can miss just once."

"No," Sam interjected softly, "You miss it once, you'll miss it again. This will turn into a habit." He turned to Santana, "You two are welcome to join."

Santana grinned, "I could eat. On you, Puckerman?" She teased and he nodded with a matching grin.

"Rachel Berry?" Rachel turned to the giant behind her at her name, "You went to McKinley? Your Kurt's friend, right?"

Rachel shuddered a moment, "You know me?"

"My Mom married his Dad, I've never seen him in person." Finn admits, "But I saw pictures of you, on our mantel, of you and Kurt at Graduation. I don't get home often." He was just blurting shit out now, why was he talking like he was in high school. "Anyway, you're coming to sushi?" He asked expectantly.

"I am." She grinned and looked down at her left hand, noticing her wedding ring on her finger and clenching her fist, hiding it behind her back, "We going now?"

Finn nodded and put his hand out, "I'm Finn, by the way."

Rachel nodded sweetly, "I know, silly." And shook his hand.

"This is Sam," He pointed to Sam Evans, the sulky blonde bass player, who waves for a moment, "This is Blaine." He pointed to the lead singer.

Blaine grinned widely, "Let's get our sushi on, I'm hungry."

"God, I love playing a gig." Puck finally broke his face from Sanatana's to say, "It makes me feel like I can fly."

"Don't try it, dude." Finn teased, "You'll be sadly disappointed and we'll be left one mohawked idiot short."

"Ha Ha" Puck mocked and grabbed Santana's hand, "Let's get this over with so I can show my lady a good time."

Rachel thought for a moment as they made their way out to the tour bus, "Wait." She blurted, "We only have one hotel room." Rachel remembered suddenly.

"Well you'll just have to join us." Puck grinned and Santana smacked him, "Okay, sorry babe. You can just watch."

Finn felt protective of the small brunette, "Puckerman!" He shouted, "You can't act like that."

Puck raised his eyebrow, "Like what?"

"You can't just kick Rachel out of her hotel room. Be a decent guy and get your own." Finn practically yelled and Puck rolled his eyes.

"Dude, I wasn't trying to kick her out. I was extending an invitation." Puck said with a naughty grin crossing his lips.

Rachel grabbed Finn's arm as he walked past her to Puck, "We have a whole night ahead of us." Rachel said with a cool head, "We'll get it figured out."

"Yeah, guys." Blaine agreed, "Sushi!"

They made their way onto the bus and Rachel slipped off her ring and added it to the trinkets that already were on her necklace, she didn't know what she was doing, or why she was doing it. And she certainly didn't know why Finn was sticking up for her. But, she wasn't going to think too much into anything right in that moment. All she wanted to think about was her night with her favorite band, and the fact that she was in a tour bus sitting next to the quarter back who she learned tonight, can still make her weak in the knees.

When Finn sat next to Rachel he grinned down at her, thinking her red headband was adorable and that her wide eyes said something about her. She was sweet, innocent still. "Hey, how about you give them your hotel room." Finn suggested, "You can come home with me." He grinned and Rachel's heart fell through her stomach, "I'll sleep on the couch, you can take the bed." He said after noticing her hesitation.

"Wow." Rachel said simply, "That would be lovely." She grinned, "But, I couldn't make you sleep on the couch."

"Well, I don't want you sleeping on the couch, either." Finn said with a shrug.

Rachel bit her lip before saying what she so desperately wanted to say, the liquid courage making it possible, "Well, we'll both have to take the bed then." She said so smoothly she was surprised it came out of her own mouth.


	2. You're a One Girl Show

**Chapter Two**

Buzz! Buzz!

Finn felt a vibration on his hip bone and jerked awake, he felt the small brunette stir for a moment in his arms but go back to her light snoring after a couple minutes. He pressed his nose to her face and thought about the night before.

"_Well, I'll be damned." Puck spewed from the other side of the bar where he and Finn were getting more drinks, "You've got a thing for that Berry chick."_

_Finn tried, and ultimately failed, to keep the smirk off her face, "Her name is Rachel."_

"_Imma start calling her Rasp." Puck said to Finn who obviously didn't find it amusing, Puck assumed this was because he didn't understand the joke, "Rasp, Like Raspberry! Get it?"_

_Finn chuckled, "Oh no, I got it dude. Just wasn't funny." He scoffed and grabbed the three beers in front of him with one hand and one blue girlie beverage with his other. _

_When they got to the table Rachel was looking through the karaoke book, trying to pick her next song. Upon seeing Finn she grinned and grabbed her drink, "Thank you." She said just loudly enough to hear over the dude squaking the lyrics to a Garth Brooks song, "So, you really do this every week?" She asked Finn, but Blaine decided to answer, as he had been the whole night. _

"_Yeah, it's our tradition. Did you like the sushi place?" He yelled, Finn looked between the two and wondered if Blaine had a thing for Rachel. He had never seen Blaine interested in anyone, so why now?_

"_Yeah, it was delicious." She grinned and pointed to a song, "Oh! I love this song, but I'll need a partner." She hinted at Finn and he leaned over to check out the song, smelling her scent as he did, "Do you know it?"_

"_Uh…" Finn stammered, why didn't he know that song? "Is it new?"_

"_No dude." Blaine intruded once again, "It's old. I'll sing it with you, Rach." Blaine offered and Rachel clapped her hands in delight. _

_She took a couple swigs of her drink before going to give the song request to the DJ, while she was gone Finn decided to order a couple shots for himself and Rachel to take together, he only ordered two, that way Blaine couldn't intrude in this as well. When she made her way back Finn grabbed the belt loop on the back of her pants and pulled her towards the stool he was sitting on, "How about we get you some liquid courage before you go on stage."He handed her the shot and she bit her lip. _

_Rachel was never one to take shots and she was concerned what it might do to her, but Finn's half grin and big brown eyes were begging her to take it so she nodded in agreement and the clinked their shot glasses together and she let the liquor down her throat, stinging her all the way down until it reached her belly. She grabbed her drink to chase it and took a huge gulp. And then another. When she came up for air she realized she was clenching Finn's hand and he was holding it lightly for support. "Not a big drinker?" Finn chuckled out._

_She scrunched her nose, "You caught me." She admitted, "I'm exclusive to wine with dinner. But this is a girls weekend, soo…" Rachel trailed off after hearing her name to go on stage. She grinned and Finn let go of her hand only to move it to her cheek and pull her face to his. He kissed her cheek quickly and Rachel felt tingles all through her body._

"_Break a leg." Finn whispered against her hot skin and Rachel didn't know how she willed herself to walk. Finn looked over at Rachel's latino friend who was now straddling Puck and Sam looked like he was going to puke. Finn waved him over to sit by him, "Dude," Finn said to him as the music started, "There is a whole bunch of fine ladies here tonight. Why don't we get you one?" Finn nudged him as Blaine started to sing. _

"_You were working as a waitress in a cocktail bar when I met you." Blaine belted and Sam looked around. _

"_I don't really see any girl who is my type." Sam said with a frown._

_Finn shook his head, "I really want to know who the girl is who did THIS much of a number on you." Finn growled, "I mean, for a month there you seemed like the king of the world and then, bam. You're dead to the world."_

"_You don't know her, man." Sam shouted, "Just drop it." He took a swig of his beer and Rachel and Blaine are singing together. _

"_Don't, Don't you want me?"_

_Finn noticed Santana raise her arms, "I want you. I do." Puck, Finn and Sam laugh at her drunken slurs and continue to watch the performance. _

_Rachel's voice took over the mic, "I was working as a waitress in a cocktail bar. That much is true."_

_Finn was absolutely amazed by Rachel's voice that he found himself forgetting all about his conversation with Sam and just listening. When the song ended, Rachel skipped over the Finn and he reached out his arms so she could jump in them. He lifted her up in the tight embrace and when he set her down she stumbled a little, "Be careful, Rachel." He said with a laugh and grabbed her arm to steady her. She moved the hair from her face and looked up at him. _

"_Should we go? I'm getting a little tired." _

"_Yeah, let's go."_

_Santana stood up, "Let's go back to the hotel and you can get your stuff. I don't want to listen to you phone ring all night because St. Douchebag hasn't heard from you."_

"_St. who?" Finn asks in confusion and Rachel shoots Santana a look. _

"_I'll tell you about it later." Rachel tried to shrug it off, "Let's go." She urged. _

Buzz! Buzz!

Finn was shaken from his thoughts, "the fuck?" Finn whispered to himself and noticed Rachel was not bothered by the sound or the vibration. Finn saw that Rachel had Finn's phone in between her tank top strap and her skin and it was not the thing that was moving. Finn felt his back pocket and grabbed out a hot pink phone, Rachel's phone. Why had they switched phones?

"_Stop checking your phone." Finn requested as they made their way into his apartment. "Who is this Jesse dude anyway?" Finn grabbed the phone from her and looked at the text. "Please text me back, babe?" Finn read aloud. _

_Rachel cringed and turned around, "You caught me." She frowned, "I-I'm in a relationship…" She stuttered out, "No actually… I'm"_

_Finn's lips found their way to hers before she could finish, hearing that she was taken made him need to make her not be. He wanted to take her away from this Jesse St. Whatever the hell dude. He forced his tongue to enter her mouth and she didn't object. They stumbled backwards until they hit the bed. He unbuckled his belt as their tongues dances and Rachel's fingers intertwined in his hair and began to pull. _

_She pushed Finn away, "married" She panted out, "I'm married." She repeated after noticing the blank expression on his face. _

"_You're WHAT?" He asked trying to hand her phone back to her and she wouldn't take it."What the fuck is going on?"_

_They sat on the bed, Finn now in his boxers and Rachel huddled into a ball. She explained the last five years, detail by agonizing detail. She told Finn about how she wanted more, and he had promised her more but he had flunked out of college and she, well she was stuck working two jobs to pay the bills that they couldn't cover with Jesse's paychecks. She had a good life, but she had felt, for a while now, that something was missing. Something big. She didn't know if it was her youth that she felt had been stripped away, or the fact that Jesse never even slept with her anymore. _

"_When is the last time that you two, you know…?" Finn asked awkwardly. _

_Rachel almost scoffed, "Uhhhh, two months ago? Maybe three?"_

"_Wow. It's true what they say about married couples." Finn joked but Rachel didn't find it funny. _

_Rachel shook her head, "It doesn't matter. It's still cheating, this" She pointed between herself and Finn, "It's cheating, I don't know what I was thinking." She admitted putting her head in her hands and Finn stood up, grabbing a pair of gym shorts and throwing them on, putting the phone in the pocket. He reached in her bag and grabbed a tank top and some sweat pants. _

"_Here." He offered. "And I'm keeping your phone tonight. I want to be with Rachel without Jesse tonight."_

"_What are you doing?" She questioned with big eyes. _

"_Just change, we'll just sleep." Finn grinned, "Remember how you couldn't possibly make me sleep on the couch?" He asked with one raised eyebrow and she grinned and stood up. _

"_But I get your phone too." Rachel said sticking out her hand and Finn handed it over quickly. _

_He excused himself and got them both a couple glasses of water and made his way back in the room. Rachel was laying on her stomach looking through a picture book of the band, "You guys have a lot of fun."_

_Finn nodded and handed her a glass and set his on the night stand before making his way in bed, "We do, it's a dream. If you want I can kick one of the boys out and you can be our forth member. Your voice is epic." Finn admitted pulling Rachel towards him by her waist. _

_Rachel giggled and put her head on his chest and continued to look through the book, "I am not a rock star."_

"_You could be." Finn kissed her forehead, "I could make you one." He whispered. _

_Rachel grinned up at him and let her lips touch his lightly, and they shared a sweet kiss. It had less passion then their kiss they had previous, but it still made her heart sore, and somehow felt like it meant more. "Tell me something about yourself that no one else knows." Rachel whispered as their kiss broke. _

_Finn was initially surprised by the question but decided it was sweet, he thought for a moment, "When no one is around, I still cut the crust off my PB&J sandwiches." Finn admitted a little shyly. _

_Rachel giggled and leaned up to kiss his cheek, "I find you absolutely adorable." She said sincerely._

Finn looked at her phone, 23 texts? Wow. This Jesse dude needs to back off. He looked at the most recent one and cringed.

"_I saw you with them on Perez Hilton. Kurt sent me the link. What are you doing with those guys? I thought it was a 'girls weekend'!_"

"_ANSWER ME RACHEL BERRY ST. JAMES._"

St. James. The name coursed through his veins like venom. He didn't even know the dude but he wanted to deck him. But, Finn was the one in bed with Jesse's wife. He was the one in the wrong. No, they hadn't slept together last night. But, Finn didn't plan on letting their romance end at a one night, stay-up-all-night talk-a-thon. He wanted more, he needed more. And their kisses, damn their kisses. They sent electricity through his veins.

He looked in her sent box and saw the last text she had sent to him. He decided to text back, calm the douchebag down and buy him a little extra time with the short beauty that laid beside him.

"_I told you that Santana said it's a girls weekend. No husband contact. Of course we were with the band, Jesse, Santana knows the guitarist. Stop texting me!_"

Finn hoped the text was a convincing enough Rachel. Moments later Rachel's phone vibrated against his hand.

"_I know, I'm sorry. I guess after you told me that you had a thing for that drummer who used to go to your school… I kind of freaked out. I'm sorry babe. I love you._"

Finn looked down and the girl beside him and put her phone in the drawer in his nightstand, turning it off before doing so. He moved back down and pulled Rachel deeper into his arms kissing her cheek and nibbling her ear.

He heard Rachel giggle, "Finn," She whined without skipping a beat. That made Finn grin wildly, she had remembered it was him in bed with her, and not the noisey and untrusting husband. Although, it seemed that he did have a reason to not be trusting with their current stance. "That is quite the wake-up call" She turned in his arms and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Don't you have a job, or a life, or a schedule of kicking random groupies out?" Rachel teased. Finn grinned and brought his lips to hers and kissed her softly.

"I'm breaking a few of my own rules, I guess." He shrugged, "I mean, if you get to break rules, why can't I?" He asked bringing his lips to her neck.

'I'm MARRIED', Rachel was screaming at herself, 'RACHEL, You are MARRIED. You're freaking married. What are you doing?' She let her internal dialogue attack her as she felt Finn's tongue graze her collar bone, "Uh, give me my phone." She demanded suddenly, "I should call San, see what they are doing."

"It's 8 am, Rach." Finn told her, keeping his lips on her neck, "They won't be up for at least a couple hours." He said before continuing to kiss along her neck and jaw, and then down to her collar bone, and back up on the other side.

Rachel begrudgingly gave into the miraculous feeling and moaned a little, "W-What happened to just sleeping?" Rachel stuttered out.

Finn brought his lips up to hers once again, "Well, we did that." He teased, "And now that we're awake-"

Rachel pointed her finger at him, "You did wake me up."

"I did not," Finn feigned offence, "I simply kissed you, you woke up of your own accord."

Rachel couldn't help but grin at the handsome giant that was hovering over her, "Why do you have to do that?"

"Do what?"

"Be so damn cute. It makes you impossible to resist." Rachel admitted.

"Well, then I'm doing something right." Finn grinned and began to nip at Rachel's ear and she arched her back in pleasure. Finn's hand moved from the small of her back, up to her bare midriff and he began to tickle the area above her sweatpants. He traced and tickled, inching it down so slowly that Rachel could barely notice. "Do you want more?" He whispered in her ear and she nodded against her will. She did want more, she wanted a lot more. She couldn't remember a time she had been so turned on.

"I-I'm nervous." Rachel bites her lip and looks up to Finn's chocolate eyes that engulfed her, "I mean, I really want this, but… the further we go."

"The better it is?" Finn asks hopefully.

Rachel put her hand on his smooth face and grinned at him, "The worse the repercussions."

"Yeah," Finn nodded in agreement, "I know this is hard for you… but…" Finn didn't know how to say what he wanted to say, "Did you ever think that maybe the thing that you felt was missing, maybe it was me?" Finn asks in his child-like, glass half-full tone of voice that he got whenever he talked about the future, or being hopeful.

Rachel felt herself wanting to cry, "Honestly?" She asked and forced the tears back, "Yeah, I did."

Finn's lips attacked hers and she intertwined herself with him. He fell backwards and she climbed on top of him, not letting their lips break. She clawed at his shirt and he got the hint, pulling it off. Rachel pulled hers off as well, revealing a plain strapless bra and Finn put his arms around her back and pulled her closer so he could connect his lips with her skin. After a while he turned her back onto her back and pulled off her sweats and kicked off his shorts.

He kissed down her stomach to her lacy black panties and smiled as Rachel twitched at just his breath. Rachel ran her hands through Finn's hair a pulled on his scalp as he grabbed her panties and slid them off. A low moan came out of her small throat as Finn kissed both her thighs and then brought his mouth to her opening. He brought his hands around her body and rested his hands at cupping her small but pert breast and began to lick around her lips. Rachel pulled harder on his hair and thrusted into his mouth. The closer he got to her bundle of nerves the more she wanted it.

"Oh god, Finn." Rachel screamed as Finn's tongue made contact and worked it's magic. He felt the bra under his hands disappear and he had to force his head not to shoot up to look at her naked form. "Oh Finn," Rachel shouted again, "More" She screamed and arched her back at the feeling. He moved one of his hands to her opening and dipped his index finger in, feeling how tight Rachel was. It had been more than three months since Rachel had sex, this was obvious to him now.

"Fuck, Finn, I think I'm going to-" Finn licked faster and plunged his finger in deeper until her felt her wall cave in on his finger and she lay limp at the sensation. He rode the orgasm out with her before moving his face away from her and looking up at Rachel's sweaty and beautiful face, taking a second to glance at her bare chest as well. He plopped himself next to her and pulled her close, slidding her into his arms.

"You taste perfect." Finn said kissing the side of her cheek. He noticed her eyes filling with tears, "What's wrong?"

"That has never happened to me before?"

"What, babe?"

"That! What just happened."

"He's never gone down on you?" Finn asked surprised and a little upset, "He's missing out."

"Well, no he hasn't, but that's not what I'm referring to." Rachel explains turning in his arms. "That was an orgasm, right?"

Finn chuckled, "Yeah, what else would it be?"

"I've never had one before." Rachel admits, almost embarrassed. "That was my first."

Finn felt anger brewing in his gut as he leaned down to kiss her lips lightly, "I'm going to make sure it's not your last." Finn growls and Rachel grinned sheepishly up at him.

"Yeah," Rachel nodded, "That was totally worth any repercussions." She nodded and let Finn pull her into a sloppy but passionate kiss.


	3. Up in The Fire You Started

**Chapter Three**

"Hello?" Rachel answers Finn's phone giggling.

She can her Puck laughing on the other end, "What up baby? Your still with Finn, I see. San was worried he had kicked your ass out."

"Ha Ha." Rachel mocked, "What are you guys doing? Did you just wake up?"

"No, we've been going at it since 3 AM, we haven't slept yet." Puck states in his cocky voice. "Want to go get breakfast before we hit the hay?"

Rachel covers the speaker of the phone, "Breakfast with Puck and San?"

Finn nods and stands up to get ready, boxers still on, they hadn't yet gotten around to that part of the infidelity. Rachel was wrapped in a thin black sheet, sprawled out on the king bed. Made for a dozen people and Finn and Rachel were taking only a fourth of it throughout the night and morning. "Okay, we'll meet you. Where do you want to go?"

"That egg place, Finn knows the one."

"An egg place?" Rachel asked in disgust.

"Easy over." Finn answered from the bathroom.

"Okay, he knows what you're talking about, see you in…" She didn't know how long, or how far it was.

"Probably a half hour." Puck said and she heard the click of the phone hanging up. She got herself up and threw a towel that she found in the hope chest by Finn's bed around her. When she walked into the bathroom, bag in hand she found Finn brushing his teeth and his hair was a mess.

She giggled a little and smoothed the back of his hair down. She sat on the closed toilet and looked through her bag for something to wear. She settled on the jeans from last night and a white lacy casual top that Santana had shot down when she tried it on before the concert. She found a white head band to match and ran a brush through her hair. After looking in the mirror she decided it was useless and put her hair into a ponytail. Finn saw her exposed neck and his mouth went straight for her collar bone. "Whoa there." Rachel stopped him, "We're going to breakfast remember?" She giggled.

"Your neck looks lonely." Finn pouted and she playfully shoved him away.

"I'm going to brush my teeth and you should go get my phone. I want to call Kurt."

"Kurt?" Finn backed away at the mention of his step-brother that he had never actually met. "Why?"

"Because Kurt is part of every part of my life and I need to update him on my new status and an adulteress." Rachel nodded and Finn shook his head in confusion and grabbed out her phone. He turned it back on and saw no new texts from Jesse. He thought for a moment, and after a minute he decided it was the right thing to do. He cleared her texts, sent and inbox and put it in his pocket before walking into the bathroom.

Rachel was rinsing out her mouth and reached for the phone and Finn handed it out. "You know, I don't know what an adulteress is, but it sounds hot." Finn grinned and wrapped his arms around her.

Rachel shoved him off, "Go get dressed. I'm going to call Kurt, I'll be out in 10."

Finn walked into the closet and grabbed a black V-neck and some jeans to throw on. He added socks and converse while he heard Rachel screech from the bathroom.

"…_you're aware that nothing about this is okay, right?_"

"Then why does it feel so right?" Rachel asked Kurt in frustration.

"_Not only are you cheating on a man that has given you a hell of a lot, you're doing it with a guy that comes home to see his mom barely once a year. That is only if she is lucky. I have literally never met the dude and our parents have been married for 3 years. He didn't even show at the wedding._"

"Maybe he had a show. He has a career you know?" Rachel defends the guy who was a stranger to her until about 12 hours ago.

"_Don't be a groupie, okay? You haven't slept with him, have you?_"

"No, I haven't." She spits out honestly.

"_I have to go, we'll talk later._"

"Don't say anything to Jesse, kapeesh?"

"_Whatever Diva. I love you. Be good, you hear me?_"

Rachel sighs, "I hear you, I love you too."

Rachel opens the door and curses how close Kurt and Jesse had gotten, also how stupid she was being. Was Kurt right, was she throwing her everything away for a guy who won't even go home to see his mom?

"Hey babe." Finn grinned, "You ready?"

Rachel nodded awkwardly and they walked out of the apartment, "Something wrong?" Finn put his hand to her soft cheek and looked into her sad eyes.

Rachel shook her head, "I'm just, I'm worried." She admits after a moment.

Finn sighs, "About Jesse?"

Rachel cringes internally after hearing his name on Finn's lips. The lips she had been kissing for the last 8 or so hours. "About me, actually." Rachel admits, wanting to slap herself for being so selfish.

Finn grabbed her hand and the headed to the parking garage. His old beat up truck was there, and Rachel grinned at its' appearance, it looked rugged. Kinda like Finn looked. "Tell me, babe. What is wrong?" Finn asks again. Rachel reaches her hand up to Finn's face and feels his skin under her thumb.

"You've got a five o'clock shadow brewing." She mentions softly.

Finn laughs, "I didn't have time to shave, I got kicked out of my bathroom." He teased and opened her door.

"I like it, you should grow it out." She requests and Finn nods in agreement before shutting her door for her. When he gets in the cab himself he reaches out his arm for Rachel to slid to the middle seat and he puts his arm around her, "Thanks." She whispers against his chest.

"I wish you'd tell me what was wrong, Rach." Finn almost pouted as they drove.

She nodded slowly, "We can talk about it after breakfast." Rachel sighed and leaned into Finn's chest, taking in his scent. Her guilt level was escalating with each moment, she closed her eyes and tried not to think of Kurts words. But they were there, and heavy.

Rachel grabbed her phone out of her pocket to check the texts from last night, "Wait, where did my whole inbox go?" Rachel said looking at her phone in confusion.

Finn shook his head, "Hey, I thought we had a deal." He breathed awkwardly. "You get my phone, I get yours." He grabbed her phone from her and handed his own back to her.

Rachel raised her eyebrow, "Did you delete my inbox?"

"Not on purpose." Finn lies through his teeth, "I was trying to check the millions of texts in your phone for you, and I guess I pressed something weird." Finn shrugged and hoped Rachel couldn't see right through him.

Rachel did in fact see straight through his lie but decided against saying anything, it uncovered a new emotion. Was Finn Jealous? If he was, that was not only sweet but amazing. She had never felt this before, what was it? Protected? "That's okay." Rachel grinned up at him, "Are we almost there?" Rachel looked out the window and watched the cars that surrounded their car.

"About two more minutes."

Once they get there Finn reaches down to bring her face up to his and touches her lips lightly, "Let's just have fun, Rach." He whispered against her lips and she let the rest melt away and kissed him back.

As they made their way to the table the Puck and Santana were already seated at, looking like a couple of hungover hookers, "You kiddin' me Berry." Santana groaned, "What took you so long?"

Puck grinned and fist-bumped Finn, "You fucked a married woman, dude?" Puck seemed ecstatic, "That's hot!"

"I didn't fuck a married chick." Finn argued.

Santana breathed out, "Shit, Rach, you didn't tell him?" Santana covered her mouth as if something had fallen out of it.

"No!" Rachel yelled, "We didn't sleep together."

Puck put his arm around Santana and pulled her into him, "What did you do all night? Talk about your feelings?" He mocked, "'Cause San-Tan and I screwed in every possible position." He looked over at the feisty latina, "I forgot how much I missed you."

Finn rolled his eyes as the waitress came over, "I got you boys your usual coming up. What do you ladies want?"

"Anything greasy!" Santana said grabbing her head.

Rachel laughed, "Anything vegan."

"Coming right up."

After twenty minutes of Finn and Rachel cringing as they listened to Puck and Santana talk of their escapades, the waitress finally brought their order and a fresh batch of coffee.

"You don't mind taking Rachel in for the next two nights?" Puck requests as he digs into his omelet.

Finn grins, "I would love it."

Santana rolls her eyes, "Holy shit, has frakengeek got a boy-crush on Berry?"

Puck looked at Rachel who was sniffing her oatmeal, she wasn't convinced it was vegan, "Little Rasp-Berry has got a thing for him too."

Rachel begrudgingly took a bite of her oatmeal and willed herself to believe it was made with soymilk before looking up at Finn, who seemed to have a silly grin on his face, "Listen, all of you. It's no one's business who I am sleeping with or not, who I have a crush on or not, nor my marital status."

"Damn, does she always talk like that?"

Finn shakes his head, "Only when a douchebag pisses her off." He notes before pouring hot sauce all over his entire meal, making Puck cringe and Santana lift an eyebrow.

"You like it hot, Hudson?"

Rachel felt a twinge of jealousy as she heard Santana speak to Finn in her seductive voice and couldn't stop herself from speaking up, "Hey, Hey!" She pointed a finger at Santana and then put her hand down awkwardly, realizing it wasn't her place to scold anyone for seducing Finn.

Santana grin mischievously, "Well, that is a side I've never seen of you Berry. Jealous much?"

Rachel hid into her bowl and missed the goofy grin that crossed Finn's face.

After breakfast Santana and Puck said they'd go get some sleep and call Rachel and Finn later and Santana whacked Rachel's butt and wished her good luck, she also winked and humped the air and Rachel and Finn walked away, but Rachel tried to ignore that. How could Santana be so okay with her adultery? How could she herself be so okay with it?

When Rachel and Finn made their way into his apartment she quickly brushed her teeth and let her hair down, she decided to reapply her make up as well, "Finn?" She called and suddenly he was in the bathroom with her, she giggled, "Can I maybe," She pointed to the shower, "shower real quick?"

"Only if I can join you?" He requested and his lips became greedy, attacking her mouth with his, she pushed back on him.

"I just want to rinse off my body of all the concert and sweat." She told him, "Then we can go back to bed."

He raised his eyebrow and sucked in his cheeks a little, "Is this going back to bed a sleeping thing, or a different thing."

Rachel giggled, "It's not a sleeping thing." She leaned up to kiss him and he obliged. She turned on the shower and scooted Finn out of the room. She stripped her clothes and let the water fall over her back, relaxing her. She tried to keep Jesse and his gazillion text from her mind, she tried to keep what she was doing to him from her mind. Unfortunately the only thing that did keep him off her mind was being in Finn's arms. She jumped out of the shower, draped a towel over herself and touched up her make-up before returning to his bedroom.

She was still in just a towel and not really all that dry when Finn pulled her onto the bed and climbed on top of her, he growled her name and she grinned stupidly at him. Everything about him was perfect, his lope-sided grin, his big strong arms, his scent. He smelled like a mix between clean and musky.

His lips met hers and sent her into a daze for a moment before hearing his phone go off from the bathroom, "Shit!" He growled, "Will you get that? It could be my agent." Finn frowned and Rachel slipped out from under him and grabbed his phone, a blocked number, that is weird.

"Hello? Finn Hudson's phone."

"_and who the hell are you?_" a woman's voice shrieked on the other end.

"I don't see why that is any of your business." Rachel countered as Finn pulled her back into bed with him and she giggled a bit.

"_Uh, excuse me. It does. Tell Finn his girlfriend is on the line._"

"Excuse me? Who?" Rachel put her hand to Finn's mouth to stop him from kissing her.

"_His girlfriend. Quinn._"

Rachel knew that name and that voice, she had gone to school with her, Rachel had gotten maliciously teased by her. Rachel wanted to throw a brick at her.

"He's currently busy, I will tell him to call you when he is finished." Rachel growled and hung up quickly.

Finn smirked against Rachel's neck, "And who was that? I'm hoping you didn't treat my agent that way."

"Unless your agent is a blonde bitch who calls herself your girlfriend, we should be okay." Rachel huffed and crossed her arms in front of her.

Finn shook his head, "I'm lost. First off, I don't have a girlfriend. Secondly, you were on the phone, how do you know her hair color."

"It was Quinn. Quinn Fabray." Rachel shouted at Finn and he pulled her closer but she kept her arms crossed.

"I am not with Quinn anymore, Rach." He assured her, "She is just- She hasn't really gotten over me, I guess."

"How long have you been broken up?"

"Over a year." Finn scoffed, "Yeah, I know, it's crazy."

"Well she seemed very sure of your relationship." Rachel frowned and turned towards him, opening her arms to put them around his neck.

"And I'm sure Jesse would too, but look where you are." Finn said confidently, "You're in my arms, not his."

Rachel crabbed up and Finn's hand massaged a knot in Rachel's back for a moment until she opened herself back up again. "Stop talking about Jesse." She requested.

"I don't want to hear another word about Quinn." Finn rebutted.

Rachel nodded and kissed him softly, "Whatever you want."

"I want you."

"I want you back." Rachel agreed.


	4. It's not clever, I just want you with me

**A/N: The question about why Puck doesn't have his own apartment to bring Santana to is answered in this Chapter. Also, we see more guilt about Jesse, but we won't see the bulk of the guilt for a few more chapters when she goes home. Also, the reason she continues to do what she is doing is because her feelings that are drawing her to Finn are stronger then the feelings that are drawing her away from Finn. **

**You get more of a clue into why Finn hasn't been home and his relationship with his mom. **

**Thanks for the comments. I love this story and hope you are all enjoying it as well. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Four<strong>

Finn's lips hadn't left Rachel's since the moment she said she wanted him. He had nearly ripped off his pants and V-neck and let her claw at his skin and he forcefully took her in his arms. She let the towel fall as the flailed around on the bed, rolling every which way. They were momentarily interrupted by Finn's phone going off again but Rachel threw it across the room, and upon hit the wall its' back came off and the battery popped out. Probably not doing any permanent damage but silencing the phone for the time being.

Finn growled into her mouth how much her wanted her and she pulled at his boxers in agreement. She squealed as he pulled them off at not only his size but how incredibly turned on he was. She was terrified. She hadn't slept with Jesse in over six months, though she had told Finn it was three and he did not even compare to Finn's girth. She swallowed looked up at Finn who grinned sheepishly. She pushed at Finn who moved to lay down and Rachel straddled him, her wetness touching him for a moment while she leaned down to kiss him. The kiss lasted only a moment before she made her way down his body and in between his legs. She kissed down his chest and abs and let her arms feel his body.

When her mouth made it to his shaft she looked up at him and Finn looked like he was in pure ecstasy. "Something you couldn't possibly know about me…" She starts in a low voice, "Is I don't have a gag reflex." She breathed out, her hot wet breath touching him and he shivered at the sensation, or maybe it was from her words.

"That is a-fucking-mazing news." He cursed and Rachel found it sexy coming from his mouth.

She teased his head for a moment and then took whole width into her mouth before moving up and down. Finn watched the small girl as she worked what could only be known as magic and had to close his eyes to picture something else in order to not come right then and there. Finn hadn't been intimate with a woman like this since Quinn over a year ago. Sure, he'd had his fair share of groupies. But, those were hit it and quit it and they never stuck their heads below the belt, nor did he. Not to mention, he never cared if any of them came either. He just needed a warm body for some of the lonely nights, but Rachel. She was different. There was something about her that just, hit him. Maybe it was her voice, or how small she looked in his arms, or the fact that her questions were never just average. He didn't know, but it felt good to have her where she was, and the absence of a gag reflex proved to be quite effective, he'd never been so deep in a girls mouth.

"Fuck, Rach." He breathed, "You have to stop or else we won't get to the good part."

She lifted her head and wiped the remained saliva from her mouth, "I'm afraid the good part is going to turn into a bad part."

Finn sat up and grabbed Rachel's waist and pulled her to straddle him, "Why is that?"

"You're not going to fit, Finn." She said with fear in her wide eyes and Finn pulled her into a hug before lying her down. He grabbed a condom and put it on and Rachel tried to object, "Seriously, there is no way. You're too big."

Finn positioned himself over her and put his finger over her mouth, "Shh! I'm not going to force it. Shh!" Finn soothed her. "Just close your eyes, listen to my voice and relax."

Rachel did as Finn said and lay back on the pillow, Finn knew he had to be gentle and keep her calm and relaxed in order for him to make his way inside and he planned on it, he wanted to fuck her against a wall, but there would be time for that later. Finn put his hand between her legs and let his index finger slide in as he kissed her softly, she moaned a soft light moan against his lips and he grinned in response. He whispered against her lips, "It's just you and me here, baby." He said as he felt her relax a little more around his fingers, "I want you to let yourself go for me." He said kissing her neck and softly moving his finger in and out of her, "I need you to be loose and free for me. It's just me, why are you so nervous?" When he noticed Rachel try to answer he put his free finger over her lips and whispered, "Shh! That was rhetorical." He laughed and she did as well, causing her to tense more, "It's just me and you." He said again, seeing as that seemed to help before, he moved his free hand from her mouth to her chest and lightly squeezed her perfect breast with his hand.

"Me and you." She whispered and he felt her loosen more, he slipped a second finger in and she noticed a change in sensation but didn't tighten as he expected.

"Yep, just me and you." He whispered, "You have nothing to be nervous about." He said sweetly against her skin, "To me, you are perfect. Everything about you." She relaxed more, "And I am going to be happy no matter what because I'm with you."

Her eyes opened and she pulled his face up to hers by his hair, "I'm ready." She says confidently.

"I know you are, baby." Finn said grinning, he brought his lips to hers, removed his fingers from her and let his shaft slide inside her, the moisture not lacking, but the tightness fighting him off a little. He kissed her roughly and she kissed back until his thrust completed and he was engulfed in her. She threw her head back in passion and moaned out.

"Oh Finn, you are… wow. Finn." She squealed and he growled with excitement and pulled her head up to meet him.

"Damn Rach. You are… Damn." Finn responded and he began to thrust. The initial pain wore off after a couple minutes and she wrapped her legs around him, "You're soooo tight." He commented, "It's so good. It's too good." He breathed out as he motioned in and out of her, deep as he could, wanting more.

Rachel was breathless, "Are you gunna-" She started and Finn's lips crashed into hers, he knew if the words came out of her mouth he would.

"Finn," She moaned, "touch me more." She pleaded and he put one hand under her ass and grabbed tightly and one hand between them and proceeded to touch her, "Oh wow."

It was apparent to Finn that this was a new experience for her as well, which made him work harder at pleasing her, "Oh Rachel, you are perfect."

"I think I am going to-"

Finn cut her off again, "Do it, Rach. Come. Come for me." He pleaded with her and her nails clawed into Finn's back and he screamed her name louder, "Rachel, oh God, Rach."

"Say my name, Finn." She breathed out.

He brought his lips to hers, "Rachel" He whispered before dipping his tongue into her mouth and he grinned as her felt her walls push on him, making him explode into her. They rode it out together and then Finn fell on top of her. Rachel kissed the crook of his neck while he lay there, still inside her.

After a couple minutes he reluctantly pulled himself out of her and disposed of the condom before wrapping them both in his thin black sheet and pulling her to him. This part, the cuddling, he hadn't done this in years. And with Rachel, it just felt right.

Rachel hadn't felt a inch of guilt until right then, the entire time all she focused on was her and Finn and as soon as the connection ended, as soon as Finn separated them – the reality set in. As she felt her world crash down on her though, Finn wrapped her in the sheet and pulled her back into his arms and kissed her cheek.

Her guilt didn't melt away like it had in the past but it did lessen. She felt Finn nuzzle up to her more and she grinned at his sweet side. Such a cuddly teddy bear, "Finn" She whispered.

"Yeah, Rach?" Finn whispered back in a groggy voice.

"Am I terrible person?" She squeaked out and felt a tear fall out of the corner of her eye and she quickly reached up to wipe it.

Finn squeezed her tightly, "Of course not." He whispered into her ear, "You are a beautiful person, inside and out." Finn tried to comfort her but she started shaking with sobs.

"But why am I doing this to him?" She cried and Finn turned her his way and wrapped his arms around her waist to hold her naked body close to his. Rachel wrapped herself in him as she sobbed, "A good person doesn't do this." She cried and Finn closed his eyes in pain as she did.

"Rachel, shh!" She comforted him, "Rach, baby, shhh! Come on." He tried to comfort her but the right words couldn't find their place on his tongue, "You just, you- something was just. Something was missing." Finn rocked her as she continued to cry, "And he had given up on you and you and given up on the both of you and…" Finn was just blurting out stuff now, "…and you needed something more. He promised you things that he never gave." He was trying to defend her actions, but he knew in his heart that this was wrong.

She let herself calm down in his arms, "I never thought I would be this person." She cried out softly, the sobs no longer taking over her airways.

"You're right, Rachel. We went about this in the wrong way, probably." Finn said honestly, "But, I think you should leave him."

"So, I'm going to cheat on him and then leave him?"

"Isn't that how it works?" Finn asked a little confused.

Rachel shook her head, "I don't know how it's supposed to work." Rachel admitted.

"I know it's not clever or what I'm supposed to say right now but…" Finn fumbled out his words, "But, I just want you with me." Finn said softly into her neck and Rachel scrunched up her face in pain.

She felt herself unravel in his arms, was she hurting two people now? She was and she knew it. She hated herself for being happy to hear him say that. "You're being too good to me." Rachel whispered.

"It takes two to tango." Finn shot back, "We're in this together, you didn't force yourself on me. You were honest with me from the beginning." Finn told her, "Can we just… lie here a while?" He requested and she nodded, letting herself relax in his arms. There was nothing she could do about it right then.

Rachel woke up to Finn talking on the phone, "I know, he's been staying at Santana's hotel." He tells someone. "I think he's planning on staying with her tonight at tomorrow." Finn states, pacing. He's in basketball shorts now and Rachel touches her puffy face and feels the dry tears. She sits up in bed and keeps herself wrapped in the sheet, but shivers a little still from the air that was coming onto her from the fan on the ceiling.

Finn whispered a 'sorry' before continuing to talk to the faceless person on the other end, "Sure, I'll talk to Rach and see if she wants to. I'm pretty hungry. We had breakfast at 10, but haven't eaten anything since."

Rachel looked at the clock, how was it 8? How had they slept so long?

She got up and found the towel and put it around her before making her way into the bathroom, turning on the shower and hoping in quickly. She let the water wash off the dried tears and mascara that stained her face and relax the muscles in her back. She leaned her head back and wet her hair and then silently cursed herself for doing so, not knowing whether Finn would have a blow dryer and knowing she had left hers at the hotel. She used a bar of soap and was grateful that Finn used a brunette shampoo that didn't smell manly.

"Hey Rach," He poked his head in the shower with a goofy grin, scaring her.

She giggled and covered herself up with her hands, "Out!" she shouted, and Finn leaned to kiss her before obeying. "Who was on the phone?"

"That was Blaine. He was wondering where Puck had been."

"Oh, they are roommates?"

"Yeah, and Blaine made him promise to never bring groupies home. Hence the hotel take-over." Finn said as he washed his face, "Can I hope in real quick?"

"I'll be out in a minute." She said over the sound of both waters running, "Are we going out then?"

"Yeah," Finn stuck his head in, "Please let me come in." He frowned and Rachel nodded.

"Okay, but no funny business." She teased and he jumped in, "Where are we going."

"Indian food for dinner. Blaine said they had lots of vegan options."

Rachel nodded and couldn't resist the urge to wrap her arms around Finn's torso, "It does, Blaine is a smart man."

"Then to this club that we have a private table. We're on the hunt to get Sam laid." Finn said positioning himself under the scolding water. "Damn, you trying to boil your skin off?"

"No, I'm trying to get clean. You made me a very dirty girl." Rachel said before leaning up to kiss him and playfully smacking his ass and making her way out of the shower.

"If it's okay by you, I would like you make you a dirty girl again this evening." Finn stuck his head out and raised an eyebrow.

Rachel nodded, "No point in arguing the inevitable." She admitted before drying herself off.

She went to his room and dress in a small black dress, and dressed herself. After looking through all his closets and pantries, she managed to find gel and no blow dryer, so she shook her head back and forth as much as she could and applied the gel to her hair, leaving her with a beach blown look. She wasn't unhappy with it. She added the red headband from the night before and slipped on her red pumps. Had it really only been a day since she had met and ultimately given everything up for Finn? It felt like they had known each other for ages. Well, she had kind of known him, but just from afar.

Finn walked out of the bathroom stark naked, "Think of leaving me a towel, woman?" Finn feigned aggravation and Rachel giggled before handing him a towel. Instead of taking the towel he pulled her into a wet hug and Rachel pushed back on him playfully, "You don't want to hug naked Finn?" Finn grinned, "Naked Finn wants to hug hot Rachel."

"Stop!" she squealed, "I just got all dressed up."

He let her go and took the towel and dried off, getting ready in record time and they made their way to the restaurant. They walked hand in hand and Rachel looked up at the tall, handsome, drummer, "Why aren't you ever in Lima?" She asked innocently, letting her thoughts getting the best of her.

"I left for a reason. I left to give my Mom a chance to live her life without having to take care of me." Finn breathed out, he spoke honestly, "Every paycheck I get, at least half has gone to her since I've been out here. But, then she met Burt and I just couldn't deal anymore." Finn admitted, "I mean, I want her to be happy and all, but I couldn't stand seeing her with another man."

"Where is your Dad?" Rachel asked, tilting her head.

"He died when I was a baby. War hero and all that." Finn spoke quietly. "I'm named after him."

"Your Dads' name was Finn too?" Rachel gleamed at how cute it was.

Finn shook his head, "Finn Christopher Hudson. My Dads name was Christopher too." Finn swung their arms between them awkwardly and Rachel kissed his arm.

"That's a beautiful name." Rachel said honestly, "I'm sure your Dad would be very proud of you."

"My Dad would want me to be with my Mom, stick with her through thick and thin like he couldn't." Finn growled, "But, I can't watch her place house with someone else's family. I can't watch her be a Mom to another kid."

Rachel's heart sank, "Kurt is a really good person, and your Mom… She's a sweetheart too."

"I figured you had met her." Finn says honestly.

"I was at the wedding." Rachel admits.

Finn nods softly, "I know I should have been there, it just, it hurts too much."

Rachel felt sorrow bubble in her stomach, "I know it does." She comforts sincerely and feels her heart ache for Finn, for Carole, for Kurt and Burt. "But, you're going to have to try eventually."

Finn nods, "I know, Rach. And I will, I need to come around in my own time."

They stop outside the Indian Restaurant and Rachel grabs Finn's face and pulls it towards her, "You are a great man, Finn Christopher Hudson." She says seriously, "I know it hurts to watch your Mom move on without you, but it's what you wanted."

"I know," Finn nods seriously, "I guess hoping it will happen and actually seeing it happen are two separate things."

Rachel brought her lips to his and he kissed her softly, "You are pretty perfect." Finn whispered against her lips and she blushed.

"Stop saying that, I'll get a big head." Rachel said sheepishly and bit her lip.

"Don't do that, it's so sexy." Finn rebutted to her bit lip. "It makes me want you more." He whispered.

"REALLY?" Finn heard Santana yell from behind them, "Kissing in the street, are we? Get your asses inside! It's getting chilly." Santana yelled and ran inside, Puck, Blaine and Sam behind her.

"It's cold because you're wearing practically nothing." Blaine commented on her skimpy, tight halter dress.

"Shut up, Blaine." Puck shoved him a little, "I like it on her." He turned his attention to Santana, "You look smoking."

She grinned and rolled her eyes back in her head, "I know. Now let's eat, I needs to gets my strength up if we're going to pull another all nighter."

"You know we will." Puck added.

"Oh, gross." Blaine barked back and they were ushered to a table.

Finn put his arm around Rachel at the table and kissed her cheek and grinned at his friends around the table, he was going to forget about everything for now and just enjoy all of his favorite people. Especially the girl who somehow knows how to get him to be 100% honest about things he doesn't even like to be honest about himself.

Rachel didn't know what it was about Finn, but he had her. He had her by a string, she secretly hoped he didn't know this. But, a part of her wanted him to know everything, everything about her. An even bigger part of her wished they had met sooner, that she had met him in that music store, instead of Jesse. Rachel knew there was no turning back now, so she just leaned into his kiss and avoided a knowing stare from Santana and Puck and decided to deal with the bullshit later. Procrastination always worked out, right?


	5. Shame on me, wanting you

**Chapter Five**

Rachel's leg shook herself awake after a bad dream and she looked at the clock, 5:00 am. Damn her internal clock. Rachel looked up at the sleeping giant next to her and snuggled into his side. He accepted her body tiredly and half kissed, half licked the side of her face in one sloppy motion.

Rachel suppressed a giggle and closed her eyes again, thinking about the previous night.

_Santana threw her fork down, "You guys like this shit?" She complained and picked up another piece of naan, "The only thing that is good about this are their pitas."_

"_Those aren't pita's" Sam explains, "That is naan."_

"_I don't speak that bullshit language. Tastes like a pita, I'm calling it a pita." She looked at Puck, "You sure have changed, I thought you ate burgers for breakfast, what happened to that dude?"_

_Puck laughed, "Living in LA kinda widens your horizons."_

_Finn nods in agreement, "It totally does, and it's pretty good once you get used to the fact that it looks like goop." _

_Rachel giggled and leaned up to kiss his cheek, "You're so cute."_

"_You done the deed yet, or what?" Puck asks in his snarky voice and rips off more of his 'pita' with his mouth. _

_Sam scoffs, "Really man? Just cause you and Satan like to promote you sexcapades doesn't mean they should."_

"_Finn would if Rachel weren't here." Puck argues. _

_Blaine rolls his eyes, "I know you've never met one before, Puckerman, but Rachel is a lady. She doesn't need to put up with your bullshit."_

_Rachel was flattered, "You guys don't need to stick up for me, I can speak for myself."_

"_Hold up, so Rachel is the lady and what am I? A tramp?" Santana practically yells. _

_Sam almost spits out his drink, "If she looks like a duck and she squawks like a duck… she's probably a duck."_

"_What the fuck, man?" Puck yells at Sam._

"_I'm just saying." Sam slurs out, "You need to think before you bang."_

"_You need to think before you speak, or else my fist is going to make its' way up your ass." Puck growl and Finn stands._

"_I think we're done here." Finn almost pleads that the rest of the group follows. _

_Puck grabs Santana's hand, "We are out. We're going to go bang without thinking."_

"_I'm just saying, the last Lima chick-" Sam starts before Puck cuts him off._

"_Say one more word, I fucking dare you." Puck has his finger in his face. _

"_You scared, Puckerman? You scared your secrets going to come out, aren't you?" Sam yells and Puck picks the drunk blonde up by the neck of his shirt. _

_Puck cringes, "Say it, just fucking say it."_

_Finn and Blaine push the two apart and Rachel grabs Santana and they back up towards the door. It's not long before the six of them are kicked out and Finn is yelling, "Someone better tell me what the fuck is going on." He's yelling and Blaine is holding Puck back as Sam grinned smugly. _

"_Just say it, and I won't skip a beat to tell him your secret." Puck shouts towards Sam, "Bastard."_

"_Who?" Finn yells between them. _

"_Puck was sleeping with Quinn when you too we're together, that is why she left you. She got pregnant and left to have the baby." Sam blurts out, eyes stone on Puck's face. _

"_Wait… what the fuck?" Finn felt like this world was coming down on him. _

_Puck spit Sam's way before speaking up, "When she came back three months ago to get you back? Her and Sam started hooking up after you turned her down and spilled the whole thing to him." Puck yelled and Finn backed up and ran into the window. _

_Finn didn't know who to be angrier at and he saw Rachel's eyes searching for answers in him, "Rachel," He breathed, "We're leaving."_

_She nodded and hugged Santana who held onto Rachel for dear life, when the broke Santana looked in Rachel's eyes and whispered, "Quinn Fabray?" _

_Rachel nodded sadly and Santana looked like she was going to pass out. _

"_Let them at each other, Blaine." Finn requests and Blaine refuses. _

_Sam tries to grab Finn's arm but he shakes him off, "Please, Finn. I'm sorry. Y-You, you deserved to know."_

"_Sam, she was fair game for you. But, you lied to me. And you knew what hell she put me through… and you still… wait." Finn thought for a moment, "She left you too? That is who you are so messed up over?"_

_Sam nodded awkwardly and Finn turned to Puck who was shaking to get out of Blaine's arms. Finn swung and sucker punched Puck who let out a gasp of air and fell his knees. Blaine let him fall and Santana ran to his side. "How could you?" Finn muttered before walking away. _

"_You don't get it, Finn." Puck yelled to Finn as they walked, "She was everything to me. You don't get it."_

_Finn grabbed Rachel's hand and tried to run but Rachel's shoes held them back. She stopped kicked them off and took them in her hand. Finn shuffled quickly as Rachel ran by the side of him hand in hand, "Finn…" She breathed out heavy. _

"_Not right now, Rach." Finn sighed out, "Not yet."_

Rachel woke again at 8:00 to a Finn's phone vibrating on his side table and she reached to it and picked it up, "Hello?" She asked groggily.

"How's he doing, Rachel?" Blaine's worried voice filled her ear.

She looked at Finn who was rubbing his eyes awake, "He just woke up, Blaine. But, he was doing better… after a while."

"I didn't know anything about it, he has to believe me." Blaine begs.

Rachel sighs, "I don't think he knows what to believe, but you had to know something was going on?"

"Of course I knew something was up, but I didn't know what. I swear to God." Blaine says again.

Rachel giggles and Finn slides her closer to him, "Trust me, Blaine. You're the least of his worries. Just… don't worry about it. I'll have him call you later."

"Okay, tell him I'm here for him." Blaine requests.

"I will." Rachel encourages.

"…and tell him… I love him." Blaine said awkwardly.

Rachel smiles at his sweet gesture, "He knows you do. But I'll tell him."

"I'm glad you're here for him, Rach."

"Thanks Blaine. Talk to you later."

Finn grabbed the phone from her and pressed end before tossing is aside, "How about we never leave this apartment?" Finn requests and hides in Rachel's sheet covered chest, "Can we just stay inside all day?"

Rachel nods and tries not to think that she has one more night here with Finn before having to leave. "We can do that today." Rachel nods.

Finn thought for a moment, "Unless there was something else you wanted to do in LA…" Finn remembering it was her last day. "We can go to Hollywood… or to the beach."

Rachel shook her head, "No, let's stay in for now. Maybe we can see Hollywood tonight." She snuggled into his neck, "You don't have work?"

"The band is basically my only work right now." Finn reminds her, "I mean, I've had some acting gigs. Nothing right now. Next month I'm going to New York to film a movie."

Rachel gleamed, "You can act?" She asked with a huge grin.

Finn laughed, "Yeah, I'm pretty good… I'm type casted as the stupid guy… but it works."

"You're not stupid, Finn." Rachel argues.

Finn leaned down to kiss her and she leaned in and allowed it, "I'm so sorry for everything last night… I just wanted to have fun and everything just got so… fucked up."

Rachel shook her head, "No, Finn. Please don't apologize."

"Damn, I've got a lot of baggage." Finn groaned.

Rachel scoffed, "You call that baggage? That's like a suit case. I've got a trunk in the living room that I've been dragging with me all weekend." She teased and Finn looked at her, thankful for understanding.

"What's your middle name?" Finn asks sweetly.

Rachel seemed confused, "It's Barbara… why do you ask?"

"I just want to know everything about you… it seemed like a good start." Finn said sincerely.

Rachel's hear melted and she drew herself in closer to Finn. "My favorite color is pink, and I have a thing for gold stars." She added, breathing into his chest.

Finn chuckled, "My favorite color is blue and I was drunk when I got this tattoo." He points to his tribal tattoo that he has on his arm.

Rachel nods and puts her hand over the tattoo lightly, "My favorite movie is Funny Girl." She tells him with a grin.

"I have no idea what that is, but my favorite movie is Jurassic Park." Finn kisses the top of her head.

Rachel thinks for another minute, "I wear skirts almost every day and I used to be one of five people in a Glee club that never performed."

"I wear v-necks every day, but only after Blaine had a 'plaid-ervention' as he called it." Finn chuckles, "Why didn't you perform?"

"Never enough people." Rachel frowned. "My favorite slushie flavor is grape."

"Mine is blue raspberry."

"I work out every morning at 6AM."

"I work out three times a week with Sam."

Rachel thinks for a moment, "Should we get heavier?"

Finn reached under her chin to lift it up, "It's up to you." He said softly before kissing her forehead.

"How many people have you slept with?"

Finn cringed, but reluctantly answered, "19." He answered honestly.

"3" Rachel answered back.

"3 plus me?" Finn asks.

"No, that number includes you." Rachel admits, "Is it 19 plus me?" Rachel asks.

Finn shakes his head, "No that is including you. Who else… I mean besides Jesse."

"Some jerk in college that got me drunk and we did it in his dorm so he could take my panties…" Rachel admitted, "It was some dare for his fraternity pledge."

"What a fucking douchebag." Finn growled in frustration.

Rachel put her finger to his lips, "It's in the past." She thought for longer, "When is the next time you'll be in Lima?"

"I have a plane ticket to be there for Thanksgiving… but something always comes up." Finn admits, "So we'll see." Finn hesitates before asking the next question, "Are you going to leave Jesse?"

"I don't know." Rachel shifts awkwardly under his hold.

"Are you going to tell him?" Finn whispers in her hair and Rachel let a tear fall down her face and onto Finn's chest.

"I don't know." She admits.

"What do you know?" Finn asks in all sincerity.

Rachel looks up as the tears spill over her lids, "I know that you are the perfect guy for me…" She says honestly, "But, I've already promised myself to someone else."

Finn slides out from under Rachel and sits on the edge of the bed, grabbing his shorts and sliding them on, "Why should that matter? You just said it… I'm the one who is right for you?"

Rachel feels her tears streaming down her face and doesn't attempt to stop them, "Finn, please don't." She cries and Finn stands up and turns to look at her.

"When are you going to see it, Rachel?" Finn growled, "I can give you 20 times more than him." Finn knocked the lamp off the side table in frustration and Rachel jumped at his anger, "Hell, I already have."

Finn walked into the bathroom and slammed the door, leaving Rachel on the bed crying. Finn puffed air into his cheeks and breathed out. He was angry, at himself, at Rachel, at this douchebag Jesse who definitely didn't deserve Rachel fucking Berry.

What was going on with him? He's letting himself be torn apart by a woman again? He swiftly turned to the door as he saw Rachel open it slowly and he let her fall into his arms. Damn him for being so emotionally attached to her so quickly, "I'm sorry, Finn." She cried. "I'm so sorry. Maybe I should-"

"You're not leaving." Finn said gruffly, "We're spending the rest of the time we had together… and we'll… we'll just to go from there." Finn breathed out a shaky breath and Rachel nodded against his chest. "Just promise me one thing."

Rachel looked up at Finn with big red eyes and she shook her head, "Anything."

"Promise me you will do what's right for you. Not anything else." Finn said gruffly and Rachel shook her head, "Now, let's not waist anymore minutes on crying." He wiped her tears.

"Take off those clothes, I've seen enough clothed Rachel today as I can stand." Finn grinned seductively and Rachel laughed, grateful for his change in tune.

Finn was in the kitchen a couple hours later making three PB&J's, crust cut off and making sure to look at all the ingredients to see if it was all vegan. He went into his room and gave Rachel her sandwich and took two for himself. "Nothing had animal products in it, and I talked to my mom about the jelly and she said it only had grapes and sugar in it."

"You called your Mom?" Rachel laughed, "You're so cute, you didn't have to do that."

"I wanted to," Finn assured her, "What are you watching?"

"The Last Song." Rachel smiled and took a bite of her sandwich, "It does taste better without the crust."

"This movie is awful." Finn complained but watched it anyway.

"Will you plug my phone in so I can call my Dads and Kurt later?" Rachel requested sweetly before eating more of her sandwich.

"Dads?" Finn repeated while he got up and looked through his clothes from the day, "You have two Dads?"

Rachel realized how much Finn really didn't know about her. She explained her home life and, that she had two Dads and she didn't know which one was the biological father. She told him she has been singing and dancing since she was a baby, but never went anywhere because it never worked out. Rachel explained to Finn how when Kurt left it reminded her that she failed at her dream. Rachel told Finn that she was disappointed in who she had become. She loved the people in her life, but she just knew she could have been more.

"Sing for me, baby." Finn requests and she sat up in bed, keeping the robe wrapped around her as to not distract from her voice.

"What do you want to hear?" She grinned.

"Something old school?" Finn requested, "Like… Journey or Fleetwood?"

Rachel thought for a moment,

"For you," Rachel started off a little shaky, "There will be no more crying. For you, The sun will shining. And I feel like when I'm with you, it's alright." She sings out in her best voice and Finn watches her, entranced. "I know it's right."

"To you, I'll give you the world. To you, I'll never be cold. 'cause I feel that when I'm with you, it's alright. I know it's right." Finn reached out his hand to touch hers and she grabbed his hand tightly as she belted the chorus. "And the songbirds are singing, like they know the score. And I love you, I love you, I love you." Rachel shut her eyes tightly at this part, "Like never before." Rachel breathed out and decided to leave it there.

"Wow." Finn breathed simply. "That was…" he put his hands on his heart, "my heart is beating so fast."

"Really? You liked it that much?" Rachel grinned and threw her arms around his neck, "You are amazing."

Finn smiled into her hair, "You have so much potential, Rachel. You deserve to be a star. You are … so talented."

Rachel felt a tear falling down her face and Finn pulled them apart, "Hey, I said no more tears."

"It's a happy tear, Finn." She grinned. "I need to leave Jesse… I need to pursue my dreams. I think I need to… be with someone who will support me."

"Someone like me?"

"Not someone like you. You." Rachel whispered and let Finn's lips attack hers.

"You mean that?" He asked between kisses, pushing her back on the bed.

"100%" Rachel whispered against his lips.


	6. This is see you later

**A/N: Fun Fact all of the chapter names are named after song lyrics. I really enjoyed writing this chapter, but there is a little drama and pain in it. The next couple of chapters might have some angst. Thank you all so much for the comments! I live for them. **

**I try to update another chapter before the end of the day. I like writing on Sundays, it's a good writing day. **

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter Six**

Finn stood under the warm shower, letting the water run on his face and down his body. Finn's day had started the same way the past two days had, he woke up with Rachel in his arms, they had amazing sex and she told him more about herself while they lay naked in his bed wrapped around each other. But, he knew his night would be ending differently. Finn and Rachel's mini-vacation from reality was coming to a close. Rachel had to go back home, Finn begged her to stay, but she had responsibilities to get back to. She wouldn't just run and hide in Finn's apartment from her two jobs, house payment and Jesse.

Finn offered to go with her for support with talking to Jesse but Rachel said it would make everything worse, and she still needed to come up with a game plan. She knew she wanted more in her life then what she currently had, but she didn't know what that _more_ was. Did this more reside in Los Angeles?

Today Finn learned that Rachel was a part owner of a house, a Mom to three cats and worked as HR and a guidance counselor for McKinley High. Every other weekend she was a waitress at BreadStix on Saturday nights to get money to pay for her wardrobe, otherwise she would still be wearing reindeer sweaters. Rachel told Finn that she still wore those from time to time and if he would be weirded out, to tell her then. Finn also learned that Jesse owned a dance studio, and although it was profitable, it wasn't by much. It paid for itself and the bills that weren't the house payment. Rachel for the most part was paying the entire house payment, as well as for food and was expected to have dinner on the table every night. Jesse did eat her vegan food that she made and never complained, but he would add cheese to almost everything and asked her that for special occasions she make chicken or something that he would enjoy.

Finn however told her that he was allergic to cats, so if she were to move in with him as he had requested, they were not welcome to come. He also told her he loves BreadStix and asked that she learn their tomato sauce recipe before she quit. Finn told Rachel that he would go home for Thanksgiving and hoped that she/they would have everything figured out before then. He asked her to call him every night and Rachel agreed.

Rachel's voice ripped him from his thoughts, "Hey Finn," She said sticking her head into the bathroom, "Santana is here to drop off the rest of my stuff and she wanted to know if you wouldn't mind picking her up from Blaine and Puck's on our way to the airport."

"Yeah, that's fine." Finn grumbled, "What time are we leaving again?"

"Let's leave a little after 6." Rachel said. "I'm going to go tell San and I'll come join you in a minute." She added with a grin and left to meet Santana in the kitchen.

Santana was looking in Finn's fridge and Rachel gave him a strange look, "Do you want something?"

"I'm just going to take a coke." Santana reached in before turning to Rachel, "Sooooo, did you have fuuuuun?" Santana teased. "and when I say 'fun' you know I mean sex. Right?"

Rachel nodded awkwardly, "I know what you mean, and you know the answer, let's leave it at that."

"Are you going to tell lady-face?" Santana said as she grabbed her purse and walked towards the door.

Rachel sighed, she really didn't want to go back to real life, "I already sort of talked to him about it, bu-"

Santana held up her hand to silence her friend, "How do you sort of tell your husband you're sleeping with a Drummer on your vaca?"

"Wha- oh! No! I thought 'lady-face' was Kurt." Rachel explains.

"No, he's 'lady-lips', Rachel. Try and keep up." Santana said in her sassy voice, "Okay, we'll talk more about this on the flight home. See you in a couple hours."

Yeah… Rachel really didn't want to go back to reality. Rachel watched Santana walk out and sighed before walking into the bathroom.

"What took you so long?" Finn stuck his head out of the shower and grinned at Rachel, showing her he was teasing. Rachel undressed quickly and hopped in the shower behind Finn and wrapped her arms around Finn's wet body.

"I'm really going to miss you." She said sadly into his soft skin.

Finn looked down at Rachel's small hands, linked around his stomach and frowned, "Yeah" he whispered. "I'm going to miss you too."

Finn turned around slowly in her arms and took her face in his hands, "This isn't goodbye, Rach. You know that." He said softly, "It's 'see you later'"

"No," She said abruptly, "It's 'see you soon'." Rachel corrected him and Finn grinned widely before leaning down to kiss her roughly.

"Tonight is going to suck. How am I going to sleep without you in my arms?" Finn groaned and Rachel put her hand on his cheek, his scruff growing in quite nicely.

"It'll be okay, Finn. I'll call you when I land and we can talk before you go to sleep." Rachel suggested, "That will hell, yeah?"

"Yeah, that will help." Finn replied softly and wiped the small tear that was forming at the corner of his eye quickly. Why had he let himself get so wrapped in her? He had this deep urge to tie her to the bed and never let her leave, that way the sheer terror of her going back to a house that she shared with her husband would go away. But, he knew that wasn't the way to go about it. Though he wish it would.

They finished showering, neither of them feeling very sexy or in the mood to take advantage of the shared' naked-time', as Finn likes to call it. Rachel giggled every time he said it, the phrase showed her how sweet and child-like her could be.

Finn made them lunch and Rachel let her legs dangle off the stole as she watched him, "You know, I could get used to this." Rachel grinned "Do you always cook?"

"Two things about me, I always always always cook." He states as he throws his ham and cheese sandwich on the heated skillet, "And it's always the easiest meals ever." He laughed before grabbing out a can of coke and taking a sip, "I also always have coke in the house. Always. Want one?"

"I don't drink coke." Rachel states honestly. "I drink water or juice mostly."

"Do you like peppers?" Finn asked while he chopped a cucumber and threw it on a bed of lettuce.

"Yeah, I love almost any vegetable, except brussel sprouts."

Finn grabbed a bell pepper and chopped it to add to the salad he was creating, Rachel had to admit. She was impressed "Yeah, that is such a common vegetable." Finn teased, "It was going to be my next question."

"You keep all this stuff in the house?" Rachel asked looking at the bowl of veggies that was on his counter.

"No, I'm fully committed to sandwiches, pizza and steak. I went to pick some stuff up while you were napping yesterday." Finn says as he flips over his sandwich and frowns that it's a little over done.

Rachel grins, "Why are you so cute?" She jumped off the stool and went to hug him.

"I guess cause my Mom and Dad had good genes." He said before kissing a laughing Rachel, "Why are you laughing?" He asked a little confused

"Because you took my question literally. I wasn't talking about your actual looks, I meant you actions are cute." Rachel explained.

Finn thought for a moment, "Wait, so my actions are cute, but I'm not?" Finn wondered aloud.

Rachel giggled again, "No, that's not what I meant either." She shook her head, "You and your actions are both very cute."

Finn couldn't help himself, he didn't know whether it was her short skirt or her compliments but he had to have her right then. He grabbed her up in his arms and lifted her to him. She wrapped her legs around his waist and he kissed her roughly. He reached blindly and unplugged the skillet. He didn't want to burn down the house in his fit of passion. Rachel's mouth moved to his neck and he unbuttoned his pants while trying to keep her around him. He growled as Rachel's tongue grazed his skin and he clumsily sat her on the only bare part of the counter, by the sink. She knocked over his coke he tried to ignore it as it dripped on the floor.

"Oh, I'm so-"

"Leave it." Finn growled and he slipped off her underwear quickly. He put his finger inside of her to feel her moisture and grinned at how wet she had gotten so quickly.

"Finn" Rachel shouted and threw her arms around his neck, "Come inside me, Finn." She pleaded. "Come inside." She repeats herself breathlessly.

Finn let himself out of his boxers and his jeans fell to the floor.

"Shit." Finn said suddenly.

"What's wrong?"

He backed up but Rachel wouldn't release her grip, "I need to grab a condom, babe. Let me go." He said before kissing her.

"I-I" Rachel stuttered awkwardly, "I'm on the pill." She tells him softly.

Finn is a little surprised, "I've literally never had sex without a condom." He tells Rachel and she seems surprised.

"Even with Qu-"

"Not with anyone." Finn repeats.

Rachel seems confused, "Why?"

"I don't know, Quinn wasn't on birth control. I didn't feel comfortable pulling out." Finn explains, "Any other girl who said they were, I didn't trust."

"We can use a condom, then. If it's more comfortable for you." Rachel releases her grip on Finn and he leans into her more.

"No." He whispers, "I want this, so much." Finn grins and Rachel smiles widely back.

Finn let himself slip in slowly, the new sensation coaxing a low growl.

"Holy fuck, Rach." Finn says to her and lets his lips find hers, "I don't think I'll last that long." He says honestly as he slips deeper into her.

Rachel puts her finger over his lips to silence him, "J-just, just have me."

"Have you?" Finn repeats, confused a bit.

"Fuck me" She whispers and Finn can't keep the grin from overtaking his lips. He grabs her and picks her up walking them to the nearest wall and thrusting deeply. Rachel's back arched and let an animalistic moan release from her lips. Finn's lips attacked her neck. Those nasty words coming from her perfect mouth was such a turn on.

"This is amazing." Finn growls, "Oh Rach. You're so fucking hot. You're tight and perfect and… ohhh Rach."

"Finn, God Finn." She chanted in response.

"I am, oh baby, I'm going to."

"Come inside me, Finn. Come inside." She screamed at him and Finn obeyed. He let himself release and continued the motion, but he didn't feel her wall move to help his orgasm.

"You didn't?" He asked breathlessly.

Rachel shook her head, "It's okay, baby. That was still amazing." She unwrapped her legs and shifted awkwardly. "oh." She closed her legs, "I think I need another shower."

"Let me do something else for you first." Finn grinned seductively. He pulled her to the bedroom and handed her a towel so she could clean off.

"Sit." Finn requested and Rachel sat on the bed, still missing her underwear, but otherwise fully clothed. Finn kneeled at her feet and pushed her skirt up, looking at her for a quick second and watching her bit her lip. Finn moved his face between her legs and disappeared under her skirt. Rachel felt Finn work his magic tongue on her and let her head fall back, moaning his name.

"Oh Finn. You. You are. You are so good." Rachel moaned out and Finn licked harder. His fingers made their way into her, curving to touch her g-spot and she just about lost it. "Oh. More Finn. More." She shouted and he obliged. "Oh, I love it. Oh wow."

"Come for me." He whispered into her and continued his motion. She let herself come apart at his touch and felt her legs jitter and shake. Finn's face reappeared and he beamed.

Rachel beckoned for him to come to her and she grabbed his hand and pulled him on the bed, he laughed as he tripped a little and she made her way on top of him, "In three days, I have officially had 8 orgasms. Four days ago, I didn't even know what one felt like." Rachel explains, "You have got to be some sort of super hero." Rachel grinned.

Finn put his hands on her hips, "I'm not a super hero, I'm just a guy who is really into you." Finn chuckles "And really into getting you off." He tells her honestly and she leans down to kiss him softly.

"For the record, I'm really into you being in me." Rachel said in her dirty voice that Finn had come to love over the last three days.

"Yeah, I am pretty in love with it too." Finn offered and Rachel's heart gushed with passion at the word 'love' coming out of Finn's lips in reference to her. No, he hadn't said he loved her, he said he was in love with having sex with her. She couldn't decide if it was sweet or just dirty. She didn't care. She squeezed him tightly and let herself drift to sleep.

Finn slipped out from under her, his hunger getting the best of him and finished cooking his sandwich and ate it quickly. He ate half of the salad he had made and was impressed that it wasn't that bad. He wrapped the rest up and started to clean up and her heard Rachel's phone go off.

He walked to grab the phone and answered it without really thinking.

"Hello?"

"_Who in gay hell is this?_" He heard the voice of his step-brother on the other end. They had never met but had spoken twice, about the wedding and Kurt called him when his mom had been in a car accident.

"This is Finn. Is this Kurt?"

"_Where is Rachel?_"

"She is napping." Finn said awkwardly, cursing himself for answering. The contact said best friend, he for some reason assumed it would be Santana.

"_Why are you in her hotel room?_" Kurt squeals and Finn feels the shame and guilt flood him.

"Uh, I'm not, she's at my place." Finn explains and hears Kurt's coming undone.

He says something loudly and so high he can't really understand, "Uh, dude, sorry. I can't really understand you. I'll have her call you tonight." Finn tells Kurt. "I'm taking her to the airport at 6 so…"

"_Where is Santana?_" Kurt finally says.

"She's with Puck." Saying his name makes Finn cringe.

"_You tell her to call me._" Kurt says in a mean tone, "_And Finn… I'm disappointed in both of you._"

Finn's heart aches and he knows Rachel's will break, "You can't do this to her, dude. You can't make her feel worse than she already does. Can't you… like, be supportive?"

"_No, Finn._" Kurt yells, "_I can't. Jesse is a really good guy, and you, well you're kindof an asshole._"

"You don't even know me." Finn argues.

"_And who's fault is that?_"

"Please, I just don't want her to hurt."

"_Well she is going to. She made her bed. And you fucked her in it._" Kurt spat and Finn saw red.

"Are you fucking kidding me, Kurt?" Finn yells, "You're acting like- like a high school girl."

"_No, I'm pointing out to you that you're doing this, so don't lecture me about not hurting her. You're doing that enough for the both of us. We're done here._"

And with that Kurt hung up and Finn spun around to see Rachel in the entry way of the living room, "This is going to suck, huh?" Rachel whispers.

Finn nodded, "Yeah, it sure is."

* * *

><p>Rachel found herself in the airport saying goodbye to someone she really really cared about once again. Except this time, she was the one leaving.<p>

"I'm going to go get a magazine." Santana states, "You love birds have two minutes."

Rachel felt the tears well up in her eyes and Finn took her in his arms, "It's not goodbye, sweetie." Finn whispers into Rachel's hair and she couldn't stop the flow of tears as they fell out of her eyes and into Finn's shirt.

"I'm going to miss you." She says simply.

"I already miss you." Finn responds. "Text me when you get there. I wish you'd let me come."

"No, Finn. You are recording this week, you need to be with your band."

Finn refused the urge to make a comment about Puck and Sam and just kept holding her. They stayed like that as long as they could until Santana snapped her fingers and Rachel leaned back, "Thank you for a perfect weekend."

"Thank you for being perfect." Finn said back and Rachel cracked a smile. "Rachel, I think I" Finn wanted to tell her how he felt, he wanted to spill his guts to her, to give her a reason to come back to him. But he knew that in a crowded airport with Santana staring them down wasn't the place. "Come back to me." He settled on and she nodded before kissing him lightly.

"I will, I promise." Rachel told him and reluctantly broke their embrace.

Rachel and Santana made their way through security and Finn stayed and watched until they were out of sight. He got back in his truck and didn't let himself cry, he promised himself that he would see her again. Soon. This was 'see you soon', he reminded himself.

Rachel texted Jesse telling him she was at the airport and said not to wait up for her and felt her phone vibrate. She checked it, assuming it was from Jesse.

"_I miss you already._"

Rachel smiled at the sweet text from Finn and texted him back,

"_You have no idea._"

"_Don't break my heart._"

Seeing that text from Finn made her fall apart all over again.

"_You either. Thank you for everything Finn. You really were perfect._"

"_I really AM perfect. Make sure you text me that you landed safely. Fly safe, baby._"

Rachel breathed out a shaky breath and looked at an expectant Santana, "Okay girl! DISH!"

Rachel spent the four hour flight filling Santana in on all of the details, she told her Kurt's reactions and her plan to leave Jesse. She told her how she had never felt this way before and she told her that Finn seemed the same way. She told her about Quinn calling and everything in between. Santana in turn told Rachel that Puck spilled that he was still in love with Quinn and that she never even let him see the baby. Santana said that she didn't care about Puck, but the involvement of Quinn Fabray, her co-cheerio and the bain of her existence made her skin crawl. The last hour of the flight was spent whispering all the dirty details of their sexual adventures and Rachel was grateful that she was able to do such a thing. Rachel had literally never been able to do that. Her sex life had never been so good.

When they got back to Lima, Santana dropped her off and she carried her bags into the small home. The house was dark and cold and she went to turn up the heat. She poured herself some soy milk and ate a couple cookies. Rachel went upstairs and saw Jesse passed out in their bed and the only feeling that she felt was guilt. She slipped out of her skirt and put on her PJs and walked into their spare bedroom.

"_Hello?_" Finn asked with excitement.

"I'm home." Rachel said quietly.

"_I'm glad you're home safe._"

"Me too. Wanna talk tomorrow?"

"_Aren't you going to tell me how everything went with Jesse?_" Finn seemed surprised.

"No, he's sleeping. I haven't talked to him." Rachel was almost irritated that Finn thought it was done right there and then.

"_Don't be mad at me. Just wishful thinking._"

"I know, Finn. I'm sorry. I'm just, just really stressed." Rachel admitted.

"_I miss you_" Finn whispered and Rachel nodded against the phone.

"I miss you too, babe."

"_Baby?_"

"Yeah?"

"_Sleep well, dream about me. I-I-I_"

"What's wrong, Finn."

"_I just. Sorry Rach, I'm super nervous._"

"Why are you so nervous?"

"_Because I wanted to tell you… I love you._"

"Oh."

"_You don't have to say it back or anything. I just wanted you to know that… you have someone waiting for you that really really loves you._"

Rachel sniffled, "No, Finn. I do love you. That's why this whole thing is so, so crazy. Because I do, I really do."

"_It's not crazy, baby. It's amazing._" Rachel could hear the smile in his voice and that made her beam.

"Goodnight Finn, thank you for telling me. I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"_See you soon, Rach._"

Rachel grinned and made a kissing noise. "Muah! See you soon, Finn."

Rachel and Finn hung up and Rachel sighed before making her way into her room. She climbed into bed and curled up into a ball. She had woken up in bed with Finn, now she was going to sleep in her own bed with Jesse. Her red cat Sammy slinked up to her and cuddled by her side and Rachel smiled at her.

"Hi Sammy." She whispered and heard Jesse readjusting himself on the bed.

"Rachel?" Jesse asked in a groggy voice.

"Hey Jesse, yeah, I'm home."

He turned over the put his arm around her, "Glad you're home safe." Jesse yawned before kissing her cheek and Rachel fought the tears in her eyes and opted to not speak.

Rachel wanted to cry herself to sleep, but couldn't do it with Jesse hanging on her. Instead she just lie there and stare into darkness and will sleep to come.


	7. I cannot sleep, I cannot dream tonight

**Chapter Seven**

Rachel stared at her computer and searched through the database for the "At Risk" students that Figgins asked her to pull up. Emma Pillsbury-Schuster normally did it, but she was 6 months pregnant and irritable so Rachel took it off her hands.

When Rachel woke up that morning, she woke up to three texts. One from Santana telling her to be strong, one from Kurt in all caps telling her to call him and one from Finn, saying 'Good Morning baby'. Reading the text message lying next to Jesse felt wrong on every aspect. Rachel showered quickly asked Jesse if they could go to dinner tonight and talk and quickly left successfully avoiding any attempt at a kiss Jesse through her way.

When she got into her car, Jessie's Girl was playing and she couldn't handle how ironic it was. Now to top off the day she had a zillion things to do and she was doing Emma's work too.

"Uhm, Rachel?"

Rachel's head snapped to look at the door and she had to do a double take, why was Quinn Fabray in her doorway? Did she know about Finn? Rachel felt like she was going to throw up.

"Oh, hello. Uh, come in." She said awkwardly, standing and motioning to the chairs in front of her. Quinn took a seat and pulled out a folder from her bag.

"I was told you were the person to speak to about applying for the open position." Quinn said handing Rachel her resume.

"Oh, the open spot for cheerleading coach?" Rachel asked.

Quinn grinned and nodded, "In my time at this school, I was head cheerio. And when Sue Sylvester retiring from McKinley to move to be a college coach I thought that my services would help." Quinn grinned, "My name is Quinn, Quinn Fabray."

Rachel felt awkward, she really didn't recognize her? Quinn had tormented her for years. "I'm Rachel, Rachel Berry." Rachel said grabbing her hand, "I know who you are. We were in the same class."

"Oh," Quinn started, "You went here?"

"Yeah," Rachel couldn't stop herself, "Maybe you'd remember me by 'RuPaul' or maybe 'Man-hands'. Or my personal favorite, 'Yentil'." Rachel was sure not to let her voice reek of emotion, her voice was just… calm.

"Oh my goodness, I hardly recognized you." Quinn stated in her fake voice, "You look great."

"Yeah, you too…" Rachel notes, "I will pass this on." She motions to the resume. "I'm sure you'd be a great fit, but can I mention something?"

Quinn smiled widely, "Anything."

"Sue was a great coach, but I don't think anyone wants her mini-me working here. If you do get the position I think everyone would appreciate if you would respect the employees as well as the kids."

"A lot has changed since high school, Rachel. I do not plan on resurrecting those nicknames, or any others." Quinn assured her. "It was good to see you." She smiled and Rachel tried not to cringe.

"You too, Quinn." Rachel lied and turned her attention back to her screen until Quinn made her way out.

Rachel dialed Finn's number from her work phone.

"_Stop calling me._" Finn answered the phone and Rachel jumped.

"What is going on?"

"_Oh, Rachel. Sorry. Quinn has been calling me for a 302 number all day. I just assumed this was her._"

"302 is the prefix for all the numbers at McKinley. Quinn just left my office."

"_Wait… what?_"

"She applied to be the new coach for the cheerios."

"_Unfuckingbelievable._"

"Yeah… As if today could get worse." Rachel sighed and looked at her ring finger that was still unoccupied. "Will you mail me my ring, I left it in your bathroom. It's on my necklace."

"_I'll look for it. Did you talk to Jesse?_"

"I still haven't had time, Finn. We both had to get to work. I told him I was going to tonight."

"_Are you going to tell him about me?_"

"I don't know. I can't decide what is better. Do I tell him there is someone else, or tell him I'm doing it for me. Both are true." Rachel sighs and watches the door to be sure she is not over heard.

"_I don't know, baby. Just do what you think is right. It's going to hurt either way. Maybe you should leave me out of it._"

Rachel sighed, "Okay, you're probably right. I have to get back to work though. I have a ton to do."

"_Have a good day. I miss you._"

"I miss you more, I think."

"_It's not possible. Oh, that sorry excuse for a friend just walked in anyway. Back to recording._"

"Save this number in your phone." Rachel says quickly.

"_I will. Promise. Bye Rach._"

Rachel hated today.

Finn looked around at the group of men in front of him and had to breathe in and out a couple times before speaking. "Can we just start?" He tried to keep the venom in his voice to a minimum.

"If you want to go, we can do acoustic shit." Puck yells. "I'm really sick of you acting like a little bitch."

Finn rolled his eyes, "You are unbelievable Puckerman." Finn starts, "Thanks for keeping your fucking infidelity a secret from you 'best friend' for a year and a half. And now you're treating me like I've done something wrong."

"Don't you see that you're doing the SAME FUCKING THING to some other dude." Puck spits back.

Finn cringes, he was hoping that Puck wasn't smart enough to put that together and throw it in his face, "I don't know the guy. It's different."

Puck rolled his eyes and set down his axe, "Oh please, dude. You're still doing it. Man, you know how to pick winners. Do cheating whores get you going or what?"

Finn stood up swiftly and threw his drum sticks down, "We're done here."

Blaine followed him out of the room and Finn turned around swiftly to point a finger at him, "They were sleeping together for months, Blaine. You're telling me you never saw her?"

"I swear I didn't, Finn. I mean yeah, I heard him. But he's was always bringing girls back to the apartment."

Finn growled in frustration, "Why is everything so fucked up?"

"Listen, Finn. Let's just get through these last three songs and then you can go all hermit crab for a while." Blaine patted Finn's back, "I know it's not easy right now, but you just need time to forgive."

"And Sam?" Finn asks in an almost helpless voice.

"I think the common demon in this scenario is Quinn."

Finn sighed, "And now she's going to be working with Rachel."

Blaine shook his head, "I know everything sucks right now… but you have to just… get through the shit. For now, it's shitty right now, I know. But it's going to get better. I promise." Blaine comforted him.

Finn nodded and headed back into the studio where Sam and Puck looked like they were going to kill each other, "New rule." Finn yells, "Quinn is not going to Yoko our shit up." Finn states pointing between the sulky blonde and the mohawked Neanderthal.

Blaine nods, "She's like fight club, you can't talk about fight club."

Puck nodded in agreement and Sam stay quiet which was acceptance enough of the new rule. They played better then they had played in months. All of their frustration being channeled into their music.

Finn treated himself to pizza and beer and when he made his way into his apartment where he planned to watch his favorite TV show, a guilty pleasure of his. He wouldn't admit that he watched it to any of his friends, but maybe he would tell Rachel. She would probably like it too. It was about a bunch of jocks and cheerleaders joining choir and having to get along with the geeks. Sounds like something Rachel would love. Plus, they always have cool music.

He turned the TV on and filled his plate and poured his beer in a mug. After sending Rachel a couple of supportive texts and checking his voicemail to hear Quinn leave multiple messages about Finn 'stumbling upon some gruesome rumors' Finn turned on his show and happily watched it. He missed Rachel, he wanted her next to him. He also knew she would be going through hell and he wished so bad that he could be there to support her. But for now, he pushed all of that out of his head.

He ate his greasy pizza and drank three or four beers and before he knew it he was being woken up by his phone vibrating in his hand. He must have fallen into a food coma. He looked at the clock, it was ten. What time was that in Ohio? Midnight?

"Hello?"

Finn heard Rachel sniffle, "_Hey_" she said simply.

"What happened, baby? Tell me what's wrong…"

"_I don't want to, Finn. It was just… awful._"

"Oh Rach, I'm so so sorry. Tell me what's going on? Where are you?"

"_I'm at your Mom's house. Kurt called her and asked if I could stay here tonight._" She sniffled. "_I'm in Kurt's room. I miss you so much._"

"I know baby. I miss you too… You just, you have to tell me what happened." Finn urges.

"_Alright, I will… just, just listen to the whole story. Okay?_"

"I will, Rach. I promise."

_Rachel let herself into the dance studio and was surprised to find a table in the center of the room. The room was candlelit and Jesse was standing by the table with his award winning grin, holding out a chair for her. "There she is." Jesse grinned and beckoned her to sit. _

_She did so and took her seat, letting Jesse push in her chair, "This really is too much, Jesse. But, thank you."_

"_You said you wanted to talk and I wanted to have a good place to do it." Jesse grinned as he took his seat and Rachel thought she might throw up. "I got you some wine, since you probably won't want to keep drinking it once we start trying."_

"_Actually Jesse, I wanted to talk to you about that." Rachel started, taking a sip of the wine to give her a boost of courage, "Maybe we shouldn't start trying. I don't think we're ready for kids. Actually, I'm not sure we should have kids."_

"_Rachel, I am so surprised. Is this because you're still convinced they might get some weird Jewish baby disease?"Jesse half laughed. _

"_No, Jesse. It's not about that." She almost stuttered. She was shaking and her were sweating, "I-I think it's best for now that we maybe, might want to,"_

"_Spit it out, Rachel."_

"_We've been growing apart for a while, and I think that we should maybe… well, I think that we should separate." Rachel finally said and her heart was beating a million miles a minute. _

"_I don't quite understand… why?" Jesse seemed more confused than hurt. But Rachel knew the hurt would come. _

"_I just- you and I, I mean me and you…"_

"_Rachel, sweetheart, please stop stuttering." Jesse spit and Rachel breathed out slowly, trying to calm herself. _

"_Okay, I'm sorry." She blurted out, "I think I married you, Jesse, because I thought that I was supposed to." She admits, "I thought you and I had the same dreams. But, time has shown… that isn't the case. You want to stay here and have babies and live this life. This isn't me. I tried to convince myself that it was… but… I need more."_

_Jesse jaw stuck out in frustration, "Where is this even coming from Rachel?" Jesse said in a low growl and Rachel felt a tear make its' way down her face. She closed her eyes softly and squeezed them shut. _

"_This can't be a secret, Jesse. We haven't slept together in what… six months." Rachel breathed, "I don't think you are even attracted to me anymore." She admits._

"_You know I think you're beautiful."_

"_Beautiful, not hot. Not sexy." Rachel snapped._

"_We can try to be more intimate, you just don't really seem to like it…"Jesse said softly, putting his head down. _

"_Don't. Just don't. We can't try to put a band aid on the symptom." Rachel touches her hand to his, "The problem isn't sex, it's everything. It's you and me. It's the fact that… that you made me promises that you just didn't keep." _

"_You promised me you. And now you're tearing that away. You promised me children." Jesse shouts and stands up, "We're married, Rachel. You are my wife." Jesse shook in anger, "Who is this girl?" He points at her, "You're selfish, Rachel. You are so selfish."_

_Rachel nodded in agreement, "I am. I know I am. I am thinking of myself." She looked up at Jesse with tears in her eyes, "But, there has to be something better out there. For both of us."_

_Suddenly the table seemed to be flung across the room and Rachel stood quickly, Jesse's lips were on hers and she pushed back on him, "Don't fight me." He growled. _

"_Don't." Rachel cried, "This isn't going to fix anything." Rachel pushed back on him more but his lips came crashing onto hers again. She let this kiss slide for longer then she should, remembering who they once were, but Jesse wasn't that person anymore. His promises were empty, false. She knew this. Finn was real, he was honest. Finn._

"_Stop it. Please Jesse." She broke and walked away from him, she wiped her lips, "There is someone else."_

_Jesse walked up to her grabbing arm roughly, "You slept with someone?"_

"_Jesse," Rachel sobbed, "Calm down. Please." She begged. _

"_What so you weren't getting it from me, so you found it somewhere else. It isn't that Will guy from your work?"_

"_Ew, gross." Rachel blurted out, "He used to be my teacher. That is disgusting."_

"_You are disgusting." Jesse spit. "Don't come home." He mentioned as he walked out. "And clean this up."_

"Oh my god, Rachel." Finn spoke, he felt like he could throw up, but mostly he wanted to punch this dude in the face. "I am so sorry, baby. Please let me come there."

"_No Finn, you can't._"

"But you told him about me."

"_I told him it was someone, not who. You have responsibility to band._"

Finn sighed loudly, "I know… Dammit. Did he really make you clean the table her turned over?"

"_I did, yeah. I cried the whole time._" She sniffles out. "_I feel so bad. I am a terrible person… I'm selfish._"

"When it comes to your life, you're allowed to be a little selfish." Finn blurts out. "Please don't beat yourself up."

"_I miss you so much._"

"Why don't you go into my room and grab my McKinley sweatshirt from my chest. I wear it every time I'm home."

"_Okay, I like that idea._" Rache admits and Finn can still hear her crying a little, "_I need to figure out what is next._"

"Quit your job, come here."

"_I can't quit, I still have bills._"

Finn didn't mean to groan, but he did, "For a house that you're not allowed in?"

"_Finn, I know this isn't ideal. But, I can't just take off. I need to take care of things first. I need to sell the house, and give my job notice. And… can we not?_"

"I know, Rach. I'm just really anxious for you to be her."

"_I know, Finn._" She paused, "_Okay, I need to get to sleep. I have your sweatshirt. It smells like you._"

"Rachel. I really do love you. You're doing the right thing."

"_Thank you, Finn. I love you too. Goodnight babe._"

"Goodnight baby. Dream of me. See you soon."

"_See you soon._" She squeaked before hanging up.

Finn felt his heart ache deeply. He wanted to fly out to see her right then and there, but knew that wasn't the best plan. It was too rash, he just needed to wait. He stripped down and grabbed the blanket from his bed to bring it to the couch. He couldn't seem to sleep in his big bed anymore, not without Rachel.

Rachel, on the other hand buried her head in Finn's sweatshirt and fell straight to sleep, all of her crying had worn her out and the smell of Finn and his voice calmed her.

The next morning Rachel woke up and made her way down the stairs softly, trying not to wake Burt or Carole. She wore Finn's sweatshirt and walked to the door.

"Rachel?" She heard Carole's voice and cringed before turning around.

"Thank you so much for letting me stay. I just need to get to my house to get some fresh clothes." Rachel explained with a grin.

"How are you feeling?" Carole asked handing her a glass of orange juice.

Rachel bit her lip, but took the glass and took a sip, "I am feeling better."

"Can I ask you something, sweetie?"

"Anything." Rachel said as she took another sip of the juice and followed Carole into the kitchen.

"What is your relationship with my son?"

Rachel choked a little and Carole handed her a napkin, "We're just best friends."

"Not Kurt, Finn. But, you knew I was talking about Finn, didn't you?" Carole didn't seem angry, she seemed concerned. But for who?

"Um, I, well we are um…"

"Are you planning on moving to California with him?" Carole asked, handing her a plate with a cut grapefruit.

"I don't understand how you-"

"I heard you speaking to him, and I put two and two together." Carole said with a nod, "He called me about vegan food, the splitting up, your phone call last night." She pointed to Rachel's sweatshirt. "That."

Rachel felt the need to apologize but as she opened her mouth, it didn't come out. "You just- You must think I'm a harlot. A terrible person."

"I'll admit the circumstances aren't perfect, but the last three days Finn has seemed happier than he ever has." Carole told Rachel, "That. That I am thankful for. Quinn did quite a number on him."

Rachel nodded lightly, "He makes me so happy."

"Don't break his heart." Carole said in a light tone, "You're welcome here tonight, Rachel. Please don't hesitate to call."

"Thank you Carole, that means… everything." Rachel said sincerely.

She finished her breakfast and drove to her old home, calling Figgins explaining that she might be late. She knew she would have to pack quite a few things. When she got to the house, Jesse's car wasn't there as she suspected. She went upstairs to a box marked with a red 'A' and upon opening it found her clothing neatly packed with a note.

"I will fight you tooth and nail. I'm not giving anything up."

What did that even mean? She showered, dresses and packed a few more things before leaving for work. She felt her heart swell in fear, in sheer terror, in excitement. She was in the a whole new territory. This made her happy. She was ready. She was ready for her next chapter.


	8. leave these illusions behind run with me

**Chapter Eight **

After a rough week and a half of recording Four Play finally finished their next record, it was the best one yet. Finn was ready for a break from his band members that he had a hard time calling friends at this point. "Okay, so do we want to accept this gig for Halloween or not?" Puck spews out while he wipes the sweat off him face.

Finn put his drum stix in his bag, "I think I'm going to go home for a week or two." He tells the room, looking at no one in particular.

"This gig would be epic." Puck reminds Finn.

Finn stands up and puts his bag over his shoulder, "You know, I'm not really in the mood. We can start planning the tour after we figure out the dates the CD will be released, but I think I need a break."

"That's such bullshit dude. This is because of that Berry chick." Puck shouts.

Finn nods, "Partially, but don't think you're getting off that easy." Finn reminds, "I still am not all up for being around the dude who had a standing affair with my girlfriend."

"Well, maybe if you'd talk to me about it…" Puck starts.

Finn growls, "I am not ready dude. Listen, I'm over Quinn, but that isn't the point."

"Then what is, dude? Just help me out here." Puck says in his bad ass tone but something in his eyes makes it apparent that this is killing him too.

Blaine steps up, "Listen Puck, you hurt Finn. Just give him time. I don't think two weeks is too much to ask. He did finish the album with us."

Sam nodded, "Time away might help all the wounds." He agrees and Puck and Finn look at him in a sideways glare.

"Fine." Puck says in frustration. "But, we're going to have to talk about this eventually."

"I'm well aware." Finn tells Puck, starting to walk out.

As Finn walked out Puck looked at Blaine, "So what's up with this Rachel chick, she's having Finn talking all adult and stuff."

"She's just a really smart girl." Blaine shrugs, "Listen, you owe him understanding with this. He's been through a lot."

"I guess." Puck says annoyed.

When Finn got home he already had a bag packed so all he had to do was change his clothes and shower. He was excited to go home, to surprise Rachel, to help her through everything. She had been going through hell the last week and a half and finally he could help in some aspect.

She told him last night that Jesse already got a lawyer and they won't let Rachel put the house up for sale. Quinn started work on Monday and has been trying to eat lunch with Rachel every day this week. Not to mention they were both planning on hosting the dance and Rachel knew that Quinn would be dressed in something skanky, or at least Rachel assumed.

Rachel had been living back at her Dads who had always loved Jesse and every time Leroy saw her he would burst into tears. Kurt was still fighting with her, but more understanding as the time went on.

Finn made his way to the airport and called Rachel on his way.

"_Hey Finn._" Rachel answered, sounding a bit rushed.

"Hey baby, what's wrong?"

"_Just a little busy, I'm about to head into a party planning meeting for that damn dance. How was recording?_"

"Oh, I'm sorry babe." Finn frowned, but got excited at the possibility that he might be able to help. "It was great, Rach. We're all done."

"_Are you doing that Halloween show?_"

"Uhhh, we're not sure yet. Maybe." Finn lied. He always felt so awkward when he lied.

"_Also, I was going to ask you. Did you send that ring? Jesse and his lawyer are asking for it back._"

"Jesse is a dick." Finn growled, "Yeah I sent it." He lied again. It was in his bag.

"_Okay, I have to go. Emma is giving me her bambi eyes._"

Finn chuckled, "Okay, have fun. What are you doing tonight?"

"_I don't know, can we talk about this later?_"

"Yeah, sorry." Finn frowned, "Talk to you tonight."

"_See you soon._" Rachel said, remorse for her snapping at him all in her voice. Saying 'see you soon' had kind of became their thing. Upon hearing it, Rachel always felt a little better.

"See you soon." Finn said back, grinning as they hung up. She has no idea how soon.

How could today get any worse, Jesse had been down her throat all day. She had learned exactly what he meant by not giving anything up. He sure as hell meant anything. He wanted the house, his business, the cats, her car and his car and alimony. What man gets alimony? Rachel cringed in frustration as she packed her things for the day. Quinn walked into her office, knocking on the door frame but not waiting for an answer to come in.

"Rachel," She started with her small grin, "I couldn't help but notice that you seemed upset in the planning meeting today, have I done something to offend you?" Quinn asked, feigning concern. The concern could have been real, Rachel really had no idea. Rachel secretly wondered if Puck told Quinn about her. She couldn't worry too much about that now, though.

"No, Quinn." Rachel sighed, "I am just having a rough time in my personal life, I shouldn't bring it to work. I apologize." Rachel said in her the most professional voice she could muster. "I just don't think we should spend so many funds on a smaller dance. I want to make sure we hold onto money for Prom and Homecoming next year."

Quinn nodded, "Well, I think Halloween is important too…"

Rachel started packing up her things, "Well I agree, but most high schoolers just use it as a place to meet up before they go to the real party." She notes, "I've been here for two years, that's just the way things are." She put her bag over her shoulder before looking up, her heart skipped a beat when she saw Finn behind Quinn, walking past quickly, obviously looking for something. Probably her, but he wasn't looking in the right place because he was looking the opposite direction. He saw him turn into Emma's office and her eyes widened in fear.

Quinn was saying something but Rachel couldn't hear it, she was focused on the fact that soon Finn's big beautiful mouth would open and Quinn would hear his voice. "You know, Quinn." Rachel snapped, interrupting her, "Can we talk about this over lunch tomorrow?" She asked loudly and quickly. "I need to get to…" She tried to think of something anything, "swim lessons." Why would she say that?

"You take swimming lessons?" Quinn asked in confusion.

Rachel spoke loudly again, "Of course I don't Quinn, I teach them…. Quinn… you're so silly. And I'm late. Thanks for your input though, Quinn." She spat out awkwardly, she hoped Finn could hear her, and know who she was talking to.

Quinn gave her a weird look, "Alright, I'll see you tomorrow." She furrowed her brow in confusion and maybe embarrassment for how Rachel was acting and turned towards the gym, towards Emma's office.

_Please don't turn your head, please don't turn your head, _Rachel chanted to herself and shut her eyes tightly. When she opened them Finn was in front of her desk, Quinn was nowhere to be seen. "Finn!" Rachel said in an excited whisper, "What are you doing here?"

Finn began to walk around the desk a big grin on his face, "I'm here for you." Finn said going to put his arms around her.

"No," Rachel pushed him back, "Not here."

"Are you ashamed of me, Rach?" Finn frowned.

Rachel shook her head furiously, "No, of course not, I just can't be seen with you."

"Rachel," Finn groaned, "That is kind of the definition of ashamed."

Rachel shook her head more, "No, if we're seen together I could get screwed in this divorce. I never told Jesse that I was with someone else, I simply said there was someone else. If they see us together, or prove my infidelity… I'm done."

Finn frowned, "Then let's get out of here. I'm dying to put my hands on you." Finn grinned widely, Rachel couldn't help but grin back.

"Did Emma talk to you?"

"She wasn't in there… it was weird, I thought I saw her and that old Spanish teacher and then I looked away for a second, and they were gone." Finn scratched his head, Rachel knew exactly where they were. They were under her desk, Emma's pregnancy hormones hadn't gotten the best of her in the worst way.

"Go out to my car, it's out in front." Rachel tells him swiftly. "I'll be right behind you."

Finn nods and steals a quick kiss. "Wait, what kind of car to you have?"

Rachel laughed, "A red Subaru, it's utter crap. Don't make fun of me."

Finn rushed out and Rachel kept her grin on her face, Rachel counted for about fifteen seconds before she couldn't take it any longer and left the room. She tried to walk slowly, but wanted to burst into a run to get to Finn. She didn't though, but when she got to the parking lot, she wished she had.

There Finn was standing next to the blue passat that was Quinn Fabray's car, with who other then Quinn Fabray. He looked like he was trying to turn away but Quinn had her grip on him.

Rachel tried not to swear under her breath, how could she show Finn she were there without making it obvious what was going on. Quinn would be the one to testify against her in fucking court just to get her back for dating her ex. Rachel made herself trip so Quinn would be forced to say something.

"You okay, Rachel?" Quinn yelled, running her way, Finn right behind her.

"What happened?" Finn was concerned, leaning next to her and Rachel held her breath, hoping Finn wouldn't make it obvious of their relationship. Why did this suck _so_ bad?

"I'm fine," Rachel stated getting up, "I just-"

"You're bleeding." Finn pointed out. "You know, that looks bad."

Rachel looked at her arm, it didn't look bad to her. It was obviously a flesh wound but there was just a lot of blood. "No, it's-"

"I was going to the hospital anyway." Finn cuts her off, "To see my cousin, you know, why I am in town. If you let me hitch a ride with you, I'll drive. So you can attend to the wound."

"You know, I can take you both." Quinn states, her eyes looking deep into Finn's skull.

"No, we'll be fine." Finn snaps, "It was nice seeing you again."

"Will you come see me before you head home, Finn?" Quinn pleads, grabbing his arm again.

Finn shot a look at Rachel who tried to control her facial expressions of disgust, "I'll think about it, Quinn. I really must be going."

Quinn composed herself and backed away slowly, waving at Rachel, "Hope your arm is okay, see you tomorrow." She croaks and Rachel hands Finn her keys.

Rachel points to her car and Finn runs around to open her door, "Nice acting." Rachel commented as she let herself in, she grabbed some napkins from her center console and wiped her cut clean. Finn got in on her side and had to push the seat back as far as it could go to fit in.

"Nice fall. You okay?" Finn asked, stopping himself from reaching up to stroke her face, knowing that Quinn's eyes were on them.

"I'm good." Rachel smiles up at him, "Where are we headed?"

"I got us a hotel room, the Hampton Inn." Finn said with a grin. "I assumed your Dads wouldn't want me there with you, and I'm not certain my Mom would be okay with it either."

Rachel nods, "Can we drive to my house first, I need to pack an overnight bag." Rachel mentions and Finn asks for directions.

Once they get there Rachel tells Finn to stay put and rushes into her house. Her Dads aren't home from the office yet, she always gets home before them, being on school hours. When she gets back out to the car she leans over and gives Finn a much awaited kiss. It's quick, but full of passion and leaves them both with a grin.

They finally make their way to the room and Finn carries Rachel's bag to the suite he had gotten them. When Rachel entered the room she everything finally hit her. He had come here for her. He was here for her, how did she get so lucky?

And the guilt of still being with Jesse was gone. Because she wasn't with Jesse, not really. Okay, legally she was still binded to him, but they were separated.

Finn's arms made their way around Rachel's small waist and their lips connected immediately, "I can't believe you're here." Rachel whispered, "I am so happy you're here, I just cannot even believe it."

"I told you I'd see you soon." Finn reminded her, kissing her forcefully, backing up towards the bed.

Rachel pushed back a little, "Are you going to go see your Mom?" Rachel haulted their contact with a stern voice and Finn pouted.

"Okay, buzz kill." Finn complained but sat on the bed in a huff, "Yes, tomorrow while you're at work."

Rachel grinned and moved towards him to straddle him, her longer skirt slipping its' way up her thighs so she could move better, "Okay, just making sure." Rachel grinned, "I know she misses you." Rachel said as she leaned down to his lips and Finn turned his cheek quickly so she would miss his lips, "What was that?"

"Don't talk about my Mom while you're straddling me." Finn complained and Rachel laughed.

"I'm sorry, lover." Rachel teased, "I'll talk about things like sex and naked bodies and.."

Finn quickly cut her off, "Sounds like a proposition to me." He gave her his lopesided grin and her heart melted.

"It's more than that, Finn. It's a promise." Rachel said as she unbuttoned the top buttons of her oxford collared shirt.

"You look really sexy in this, it's like sexy librarian mixed with… Rachel Berry." Finn grinned widely, "Seriously, if you're hair was in a bun, maybe had some glasses on."

Rachel giggled, "Is the role playing or are we going to get naked? I _did_ promise you." She said seductively, still unbuttoning.

Finn let his lips attack hers as he unzipped the back of her skirt, and Rachel tore her shirt off swiftly. Suddenly 'Jesse's Girl' was playing in the form of a ringtone and Rachel jumped off Finn quickly, "That is NOT your ringtone."

Finn laughed, "No, Rachel." Finn tried to do some damage control, "I swear it's not, it's just…" He grabbed his phone and saw who was calling. "It's just Puck, he set it as a joke. I just haven't gotten around to changing it."

"Finn Hudson, don't you dare lie to me." Rachel scolded. "Who is calling you, anyway?"

"It's Quinn." Finn admits and silences the call. "Of fucking course."

"You change that ring tone."

"I kinda like it." Finn admits, "It's was Puck though." He promises and Rachel makes her way back to Finn's arms. She whacks his arms away and forces his shirt off.

"I'm still a little mad, and weirded out." She warns as her phone's ring begins as well. It's just your average ring and Finn rolls his eyes at how boring it is.

She made her way back to her purse and grabs her phone, begrudgingly picking up the phone, "Hello?" Finn wondered who it was, her face wasn't really helping. It seemed nothing less than bored. Rachel had a great poker face, "I'm aware, and I'm willing to give him the ring." She said calmly and Finn grabbed it quickly to hand it to her, she gave him a grateful look, "How about I drop it by your office tomorrow… I still do not understand why you will not agree to mediation." She quickly rolls her eyes and the frustration becomes apparent in her voice, "I apologize, your client. Why your client will not agree to mediation." Rachel pauses sitting next to Finn on the bed, Finn can hear the mans' voice droning on. "Okay, I will be sure to have my lawyer contact you as soon as I receive one. As you're probably aware, our funds aren't up to par for a great lawyer." Rachel grunts, "Well, I'm sure he can afford you, since I'm paying all his bills." Rachel sighs, "I will make sure he or she contacts you when I find that lucky man or woman." She hangs up her phone and throws it on the ground.

"Talk about a buzz kill." Rachel complains and Finn takes her in his arms, "I'm sorry."

"No, I'm sorry. I am sorry you have to put up with this." Finn kisses Rachel's cheek softly, and then her neck, "You don't deserve this. Please _please_ let me pay for a lawyer for you, Rach."

Rachel frowned, "I can't. It'll just be… too much. Too much eveidence against me."

Finn rolled his eyes, "Give him everything, give him the house. Give him the car. I will get you a new one. Quit your job so he can't take alimony. Come home with me." Finn pleads and Rachel falls into him.

"That sounds just about perfect." Rachel admits. "Can we talk about this more later? I just want to be with you tonight."

Finn nods and grins, "I just want to be with you too." He agrees.

"You made a really terrible day 100 times better." Rachel told Finn. Finn beamed back and connected their lips, everything else seemed to melt away. At least they had right now, at least they had tonight.


	9. Love is a Temple, Love is a Higher Law

**A/N: Fair warning, there is a little angst in this one. A story about infidelity is not for the weak of heart. Happy reading.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Nine<strong>

Rachel dressed in her Halloween costume in the bathroom of Finn's hotel room. She had decided to dress like Hermione from Harry Potter, she thought it would be appropriate and the kids would know what she was. Her costume she had originally picked out for her annual costume party with Jesse was a little risqué for school, so she brought it to the hotel to maybe try it on for Finn later.

She quickly finished her curls and wrapped her scarf around her neck before taking a seat on the end of the bed to start to do up her shoes. Finn was at his Moms and she would have to wait to get his opinion on her costume later.

When she got to the school she was surprised that she wasn't the first facility member there. "Mr. Schuster," Rachel started, she had a hard time adjusting to calling him 'Will'. "I mean, Will." She giggled, "I wasn't aware that you were going to be chaperoning."

"Well Ms. Fabray called out, so I'm just filling a slot." Will told her and she nodded, "You look great."

"What are you supposed to be?" Rachel pointed to his lack of an outfit.

Will laughed a bit, "You know, I'm not really sure. I was planning on staying home and passing out candy."

Rachel nodded, "I have a cape I took from that student who got expelled for using meth in my office if you want it?"

"That would be great, Rachel." Will said as they made their way down the hall, "You know who I saw the other day?" Will started to make friendly conversation, "Finn Hudson, do you remember him?" Will asked absent-minded, "He was the quarter back your… what was it? Freshman year, I think."

Rachel breathed out a shaky breath, "Yeah, I've seen him around too." Rachel stated trying to sound neutral.

"Do you happen to know if he ever ended up graduating from anywhere?" Will inquired.

Rachel nodded, "I heard he got his GED in California." Rachel states, "He's in a band with Noah Puckerman and their agency made them take care of that."

Rachel grabbed the cape and handed it to Will before awkwardly telling him she had to pee and making her way to the bathroom. Once she did, her worry about why Quinn was not coming got the best of her. She know she was crazy to think it had anything to do with him, but she couldn't help herself, she texted Finn.

"_Hey, What are you doing?_"

"_I'm just handing out candy at my Moms. What's up?_"

"_Nothing… just missing you. Have a good night, okay?_"

"_You're acting a little weird, Rach. Quinn isn't giving you shit again?_"

"_She's actually not even coming tonight, she called and cancelled, probably better parties. See you tonight. I'll be home around 10:30._"

"_See you soon, baby._"

After the dance started it seemed to go really fast, she didn't really do anything besides serve punch and point out a few fights to Will. The music was a little too loud for her liking, but the Glee club was doing a good job singing the songs. She was so glad they had gotten bigger since her time at McKinley. Much to Rachel chagrin Quinn did end up showing up, in what other than a catwoman outfit, the same one Rachel had at home. Rachel could almost spit she was so angry. How inappropriate. Rachel turned to get Quinn out of her eye-line and continue to watch the New Directions sing the 'Monster Mash'.

Rachel had noticed a tall Batman make his way into the dance moments later, but didn't think anything of it. That was until someone's hand was on her lower back and she was looking directly into the lips of Finn Hudson. She would know those lips anywhere, "Finn?" Rachel grinned up at him.

"Hey," Finn whispered back, his lope-sided grin giving him away even more. "I thought you could use some company."

"Very clever with the Batman mask." Rachel beamed and bit her lip, "You look great."

She felt Finn's hand drop and saw Quinn coming towards her, "Is this Jesse?" Quinn put her hand out. "I've heard so much about you… not from this one," she points at Rachel, "But the whole staff loves you, they always talk about how sweet you are. You're a bit taller than I expected."

Rachel was horrified, she didn't know what to say. How did Quinn not recognize him, Rachel had seen it in seconds.

"uhhh" Finn started, "I'm not-"

"This isn't Jesse." Rachel explained, "I'm surprised our gabby co-workers hadn't also informed you of my impending divorce." Rachel cringed at the words.

"Well, then who is this tall Batman to my catwoman?" She squealed in a flirty tone and Rachel was once again horrified.

Finn didn't know what to say much less how to act, should he lie? Should he just walk away? He looked down and Rachel awkwardly for help but she was just as clueless as him, "Well, come on, now." Quinn stated again, "Jus-" Quinn's own gasp cut herself off, "Finn?"

Took her long enough. How could she not recognize those lips? "Hey Quinn." Finn said awkwardly.

"What are you doing here, Mister?" Quinn's flirtation was right in full swing until her expression changed, "Wait a minute." What was that expression, it was almost thoughtful, but like, thoughtful anger. "Wait a second." Quinn put her hand up and it dawned on Rachel a minute too late what was going on in Quinn's head.

"I really should be chaperoning." Rachel tried to say walking away slowly and Quinn's arm grabbed hers, "Let go of me." Rachel fought.

"You're the girl, the girl on the phone." Quinn gasped. "You two" She pointed between the two lovers, "You're sleeping together." Quinn accused rashly, and loudly.

_Fuck, shit, fuck fuck FUCK!_ This is what was running through Finn's head. "I don't know what you're talking about." He heard Rachel say in a shaky voice.

"You're getting a divorce," She said to Rachel, "You're back in town." She pointed at Finn, "And you're always… just… around. Oh my God!" Quinn practically screamed, "You." He pointed to Finn once again, "YOU ARE WITH HER?" She screamed the everyone's attention was on the trio.

Rachel couldn't breathe, she couldn't see straight. "You hypocrite." Quinn spits, "You dog on me for cheating with Puck and now you are with a married woman?"

These are the fights that Rachel and Quinn should be splitting up, not being involved in. Will walked over to Quinn, he hand was on her elbow, "Come with me, Ms. Fabray."

Quinn pulled herself from his grip, "I'm the scorned one here. Take them away."

Rachel couldn't keep her silent state any longer, "Excuse me, Quinn. But, you have absolutely nothing to do with this. You are not scorned. You are just… a bitch."

"Rachel." Will quickly scolding and she looked up at Finn who's grin was egging her on.

"You cheated on Finn, not the other way around. Just because he didn't take you back doesn't give you a right to act hurt, or have any say in our relationship." Rachel spit and suddenly Shannon Bieste was at her elbow pulling her out.

"Relationship?" Quinn scoffed, "More like fuck buddy? You think he's still going to want you after all the excitement of sneaking around is over? No. You're just a washed up guidance counselor."

Rachel launched herself at Quinn and Shannon took hold of both her arms, "No no, sweetness, don't sink down to her level." Shannon whispered to Rachel and Rachel could feel venom pouring out of her as she glared at Quinn.

"Listen Quinn, Rachel is right, you don't really have a say with this." Finn stated through gritted teeth, "I really can't see what you're so angry about."

Quinn shot a look at Finn, "Because Finn, we're supposed to be together, and instead… you're with this, this, this…" Quinn was so upset she looked like she might cry, "dwarf."

Rachel felt herself calm in Shannon's grip, that was the worst thing Quinn Fabray could hit her with? That was the worst? She felt better, calmer. "Listen, just take me home." Rachel requested to Finn and he nodded.

"Don't talk about my girlfriend like that, Quinn." Finn mentioned and he grabbed Rachel's hand.

_Girlfriend?_ Rachel thought for a moment. Was that what she was? Was Finn her boyfriend? It seemed like such a foreign concept. She had gotten married, she had basically told Jesse and the rest of the world that she would never have another boyfriend as long as she lived. And now this giant, in a cape and mask, this was her _boyfriend_? She shook her head to try to comprehend everything that just happened.

They rode to the hotel in silence, Finn having so much to say but not knowing how to start and Rachel still going over every detail in her head. Had she really tried to attack Quinn Fabray? What was her plan there? To scratch her eyes out?

"I know you're probably really mad at me for showing up," Finn finally said as he opened the door to the room, "but, I just needed to see you."

"I'm not angry Finn, I just hope Quinn doesn't know how to spread the information to Jesse." Rachel says kicking off her boots and taking off her scarf. Finn started to undress out of his costume as well, sweaty from head to foot.

Once Finn was in his boxers he made his way to the bed and watched Rachel finish undressing as well, "Well, he might already know." Finn stated awkwardly.

"What are you talking about, crazy?" Rachel stated nonchalantly as she threw on one of Finn's undershirts to sleep in.

"Uhhh, well, I kinda ran into him today…" Finn states, "He showed up on my Moms doorstep."

Rachel gasped and crawled into bed with Finn, "Back up, tell me what happened and start from the beginning."

_Just as Finn was about to leave his Moms house the doorbell rang, "This is the last round I'll get." Finn stated walking towards the door. _

_When he opened the door he saw the usual, a couple little kids and a couple chaperons. One of the chaperons seemed to have recognized him, "Finn Hudson?" He asked with venom in his voice. _

"_Oh, yeah. Hey man." He said awkwardly, wondering if they had gone to school together or something._

_The curly headed, and now very angry chaperon asked the other to take all of the kids and continue down the street, promising to catch up. "Finn, can I speak with you?" He requested and Finn stepped out of the house and shut the door. _

"_Sure dude, do we know each other? I'm sorry I have a terrible memory." Finn admitted. "Or do you recognize me from Four Play?" Finn grinned and the dude didn't seem happy. _

"_I recognize you…" he stated through gritted teeth, "As the guy who is fucking my wife." Finn was shocked, was this Jesse? Should he ask? "I see by the dumb expression on your face you're surprised I know. Lucky guess I suppose."_

"_I don't know what" Finn started but the words barely squeaked out before Jesse cut in. _

"_Don't. Don't try and lie or cover it up. I'm not dumb." Jesse growled at Finn who had to take a step back, not out of fear, but because he was afraid that he might try to hit Jesse. _

"_Listen, man. It's not my place to say anything." Finn says and calmly as he can muster. _

_Jesse scowls, "What made you think you had the right? Huh?"_

_Finn put his hands up in what looked like surrender, "Listen, all is fair in love and war."_

_Jesse scoffed and almost spit, "What a fucking cop-out. Do you know what a ridiculous phrase that is? Saying all is fair in love and war is like saying, 'I get to pick and choose when I have morals'. You disgust me. What Rachel and I had-"_

_Finn quickly cut him off, "is in the past, and kinda sounded like utter shit." Finn stated in a hasty voice. _

"_If all is fair in love and war, are we at war?" Jesse asked quickly. _

_Finn nodded, "It would appear so."_

_Jesse nodded back, "Game on." Finn rolled his eyes, who says that? "Also, are you implying that you're in love with my wife? You've known her two weeks." Jesse scoffed. _

_Finn fought the urge to push Jesse over the railing, "I think you should get back to your group, but for the record, yes I am."_

"_Really, Finn, love?" Jesse asked as he turned, he started walking and then turn his head slightly to say something softly, "She snores, she wears sweaters with moose on them, and she's incredibly controlling and extremely demanding. She also watches the Disney Channel on Sundays. Good fucking luck."_

"_Happy to take her off your hands." That is all Finn could say. He quickly said goodbye to his Mom and headed to the dance, he needed to see Rachel. _

"Wow…" Rachel breathed, "What a day…"

Finn nodded, pulling Rachel into him, "I am so sorry, lover." Finn whispered to her, "I didn't want any of it to happen."

"Me neither." Rachel whispered into Finn's chest.

"I don't know if this is the right time to say any of this… but…" Finn started and Rachel looked up at him smiling in encouragement. "But, I guess this kinda settles things, right?"

"Please explain." Rachel says after a quick kiss to Finn's cheek, "I don't think I understand."

"Well, Jesse knows. There is no hiding it from him. He's going to take… everything." Finn reluctantly reminds Rachel and she nods, "So, I'm leaving next Wednesday. I vote that you are sitting next to me on that plane."

Rachel sank into Finn's arms and put her head on Finn's chest, "It's not that simple."

Finn cringed, "What isn't, Rach?" He was letting his frustration take over, "What isn't that simple? I'm really starting to think you don't want me as much as I want you."

Rachel moved to straddle Finn, putting her hands on either side of his face, he crossed his arms and shifted his eyes away from Rachel's face, "No, that isn't it at all… I just."

"Have responsibilities?" Finn barked at her and Rachel felt the cold punch that was her own words being thrown at her.

"No, that isn't it either."

"Then what the fuck is it, Rachel?" Finn snapped, all of the frustration of the day seeming to come out in that one phrase.

Rachel did not however move, she kept her hands on his face, "First of all, calm down." Rachel scolded him and he clenched his jaw, "Secondly, no that isn't it either. I want you, so much. I care about you so much. But, I don't want to give up or do anything for a guy… because then I might end up where I am now. Except with my location changed, you know?" Rachel tried to explain but Finn didn't understand, "If I give up my family, my job and my life here… I am just leaning on you, for everything. Jesse was right about one thing, we've only _really_ known each other two and half weeks." Rachel stated, "I can't bring myself to just pack up and move to LA and let you just… take care of me."

Finn didn't want to give in but he actually understood what Rachel meant, "Okay, I get that. But, I can help you achieve your dream there. Here I can't really do anything besides come visit and vice versa." Finn frowned, "Plus, I have never had this type of connection with anyone, Rachel…"

"I haven't either." Rachel admits.

"Then why are you fighting it?" Finn pleaded, releasing his arms from their crossed position and putting them on Rachel's shoulders.

"Don't you feel bad, Finn?" Rachel whispered, "Don't you feel terrible for what we did? That thing that Jesse said about the morals…"

"You're letting him get to you?" Finn groaned, "Why? Why are you letting him have more over your head, he's like a terrorist. He's terrorizing your mind."

Rachel looked at Finn in confusion but tried to ignore the terrorist comment and respond, "Finn, I just… I feel so guilty for what I've done to him. To my parents."

"But, this was for you remember?" Finn reminds Rachel leaning up to kiss her.

Rachel removed herself from Finn and lied down next to him before the kiss could reach her, she was frustrated and didn't know how to explain what she wanted or needed, or how she even felt.

"Rachel, don't shut off from me right now." Finn said stroking her arm, she had turned on her side, facing away from him. He wanted to hold her, but was trying to give her some space.

"No, Finn. I'm done with this conversation for the night. Can we just go to sleep?" Rachel groaned.

Finn frowned, "No naked time?" He pouted.

"Not really in the mood." Rachel spat back and closed her eyes tightly, trying to get the image of Jesse spitting at Finn about morals out of her head. "It's been a terrible day, I just want to have it be over."

Finn didn't know what to say, so he kissed her cheek lightly and turned the opposite way, "Okay… Goodnight Rach."

This had been the first night they had ever spend together that they weren't going to be having sex, the first night they spent not wrapped in each others' arms. Finn felt sick to his stomach but tried to let the feeling pass, he drifted off to sleep slowly.

Rachel couldn't sleep, she wanted Finn to hold her, to make love to her but the guilt was too much. She knew that what was done was done and just this one night wouldn't undo any pain… but she couldn't let herself indulge in him when she knew how much pain it had caused Jesse. His point about picking a choosing morals had really hit her to her core. She tried to let sleep take her, and when it finally did it was more of a terror then a gift. Rachel's dreams were full of Quinn and Jesse. She needed to get out of here. She needed time away from the both of them. She tossed and turned all night, finally making her way into Finn's arms who accepted her lovingly. Only then would she sleep peacefully.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Not the happiest of endings, but it could have been sadder. Hope everyone is still loving the story. I love reviews and they help with the writing process. :) So review! :D**


	10. Half of Something Else

**A/N: Thanks everyone for the reviews. They mean so much to me, seriously.**

**For those of you who feel bad for Jesse, I think you're kinda supposed to. I mean, in reality, he didn't do anything wrong. He just wasn't the right fit for Rachel. As I said before infidelity isn't for the weak of heart. hahaha. **

**Don't forget to review, y'all. Tell me what you like and hate so I can be sure to make you happy with each passing chapter. I will listen to most ideas as long as it doesn't hurt the integrity of the story and planned plot line. :)**

**Chapter Ten**

Finn woke up before Rachel and noticed she had squirmed her way into him arms. He grinned down at the small girl and hugged her tight, she stirred for a minute in his arms before finally looking up in his eyes. "Hey." She covered her mouth with the blanket and looked up into his eyes.

He teased her by covering his own mouth with his hand, "Hey." He grinned back at her.

Rachel jumped up quickly and made her way to the bathroom, "Where are you going? I want more morning cuddle." Finn pouted.

Rachel grinned and grabbed her toothbrush, showing it to him, "I want more than that." Rachel told him before beginning to brush her teeth and Finn laughed and made his way to the bathroom to follow her lead. They made weird faces at each other, teasing each other a little as they brushed their teeth. Rachel finished after a minute or two and quickly rinsed her mouth out before returning to bed. As she made her way back she slipped off her tee shirt and jumped on top of the cover to lay there in her matching red bra and thong, this was supposed to be Finn's treat for the night before, but now would do.

Finn made his way into the room seconds later and crawled up on top of Rachel, the excitement in seeing her in the lacy red thong was getting the best of him, "Wow, you look-"

Rachel silenced him with her lips on his, he didn't mind. Rachel and Finn both knew they had a lot to talk about but neither seemed to care in that moment, they just wanted each other. Rachel tugged at Finn's shirt and he got the hint, pulling it off quickly and returning his lips to hers. He dipped his tongue into her mouth and allowed their tongues to dance, he wrapped his hands around her waist and rolled them over in one swift motion, Rachel now straddling him like she had last night.

He propped himself up on the headboard and began to unhook Rachel's bra, when it was unhooked she released the kiss to let the bra slide down her body and Finn moaned at the sight of her and she grinned with a knowing look. Finn didn't cease to make her feel sexy. She constantly felt like he wanted her, and that was a huge confidence boost. And wanting her over Quinn? That didn't hurt matters at all.

Finn moved his head to her chest, running his tongue along her, stopping to tickle her nipples as she moaned loudly, "Take your boxers off." She commanded and he obliged quickly as she lifted herself off him to let him do so.

"What about that lacy thong of yours?" Finn growled returning his lips to hers.

"You'll have to work around it." Rachel grinned seductively in his direction and Finn came unhinged, that had been enough foreplay for now, he wanted to be inside her.

Finn shoved the underwear aside and pushed himself inside her, where he now fit perfectly. He groaned out as Rachel slide herself up and down on top of him. Her hands rested on his chest to keep herself steady. She reached on of her hands up to stroke his very scruffy face and Finn pushed himself up into her deeper, surprising her. She let out a squeak and Finn growled in excitement as a response, "That was new." Finn uttered breathlessly and grinned at Rachel showing that he approved.

Rachel lifted and eyebrow and spinned slowly herself around on Finn, with him still inside her showing him her ass as she continued the motion. He groaned with pleasure as she did so and let his arm slide down her soft back down the to the rim of her thong that he pulled up and let it snap on her skin. Rachel arched her back in pleasure and brought her hand down to touch under his shaft. He let out what could only be called a squeal and Rachel suppressed her laughter.

He hadn't been expecting her to do that but it felt amazing, too good though. He felt himself getting ready to explode, "Rach." He said simply and she knew what he meant.

"It's okay, go baby." She said moving up and down quickly and letting her hand play with him. She felt him come inside of her and continued to ride out the feeling with him.

Rachel jumped off of him, grabbing his shirt and wiping him off before laying down, "I'm still dirty, baby." She pouted.

Finn was of course clueless, "You want the shirt?"

Rachel shook her head, "No, but if you wouldn't cleaning it off for me, that would be sweet." Rachel voice seductively and it only took Finn a minute to get what she was hinting at.

He smirked and tried not to show that he was internally terrified, he'd never tasted his own… _stuff. _He hoped that Rachel's taste would mask it.

He positioned himself between her legs and cautiously let his tongue make its' way to her opening. He just had one lap and could already tell something was different. It was the taste of Rachel Berry, but there was something else, something that tasted salty, almost greasy. Like the fries he'd had for dinner or something. Wait, was that him? He tasted like fries? Or did he taste like what he'd eaten?

He made a mental note to eat more fruit and let his tongue find its' way to her again. He licked her opening, the area with the most mess while Rachel writhed in passion. Eventually Finn made his way to her clit to finish the job. He sucked and licked her, letting himself taste all of her. Rachel began to shudder and her lips spit swear words intermixed with his name and he smiled internally. He was loving that he could make her come so hard she didn't even know what she was saying.

After she was finished she let herself go limp and wiped his face quickly before returning to Rachel. Finn brought his lips to Rachel and she could taste herself and Finn all over his lips and she loved it. Rachel Berry was not this girl, Rachel Berry was a prude. No, Rachel Berry St. James was a prude. Rachel Berry with Finn, she was a completely different person entirely.

Finn snuggled up to Rachel, laying his head on her bare chest and breathing out. "Wow."

"Yeah," Rachel agreed, running her hands through his sweaty hair.

They lie like that for a while, just breathing and being with each other in the silence. It's Sunday, Rachel's favorite day of the week and she wants to ask Finn to take her to brunch in the next town, but doesn't want to cause another fight.

"Finn," She whispered sweetly, "Are you hungry?"

Finn grips his stomach, "Starving."

"I know this great buffet that has tons of vegan options, but it's not exactly in Lima." Rachel tells him softly, hoping she'll believe her that it's about the food, not that she doesn't want to be seen with him. It is true, it's her favorite place, but not many people are willing to take the trip.

"Is it far?" Finn moved his head to lay on the pillow next to Rachel's head, making Rachel shiver for the lack of warmth and she grabbed a blanket and made her way into the crook of Finn's neck. She nuzzled her nose into him.

"Only 30 minutes." Rachel told him as she kissed his neck lightly.

Finn nodded, "I don't see a problem with that, but let's go now 'cause I seriously could eat a cow."

Rachel sat up and looked at him in disgust, "Please don't eat an entire cow." She pleaded, "I don't think I could continue to be with you."

Finn rolled his eyes and chuckled, "I'm not planning on it, Rach." He promised and they quickly got dressed. Rachel put her hair in a messy bun and applied some quick mascara before putting on jeans, a tank and a Finn's sweatshirt.

"You make that look good." Finn remarked as he added a sweater of the top of his v-neck, "I think I'll let you keep it."

"You better."

When they got to the restaurant Finn and Rachel walked inside, hand in hand and were seated. To Rachel's surprise she noticed Brittany and Santana just tables away. Santana waved and they asked if they could be seated together.

"So, you won't come here with me, but if Brit is involved you'll do it in a heartbeat?" Rachel winked at Santana who just brushed it off.

"Brittany, Finn, Finn, Brittany." Santana quickly introduced the two and they shook hands. "Are you going to be working next weekend, Rach? I want updates on how it is having Quinn at school."

"Quinn went back to school?" Brittany asked stupidly, "And I thought I was dumb." Rachel almost choked on her coffee.

"No, she is working there. She's the new coach of the cheerios." Rachel tells Brittany quickly, "I'll tell you all about it next Saturday, San." She explains.

"Man, that chick gets on my nerves." Santana growls and Brittany kisses her hand softly. Finn wonders what is going on between the two women but chooses to keep his mouth shut.

Brittany however can't keep hers closed, "So Finn… who are you?"

Rachel looks at Finn wondering how to explain him, but he takes the lead, "I'm Rachel's boyfriend."

Santana whispers to Rachel, "well that was quick."

Rachel bit her lip and tried to ignore her comment, "Well let's eat." She stated awkwardly before getting up and pulling Finn with her.

Finn loaded his plate with anything he could find while Rachel stuck to fruit and some vegan muffins that she adored there. When they got back to the table they enjoyed casual conversation and Rachel avoided all of the sticky topics, but promised to dish to Santana at a later time.

When Santana and Brittany left Finn looked to Rachel, "You two are an odd pair."

"Me and Santana?" Rachel asks surprised.

Finn chuckled a little, "Yeah, she's um…"

"A skank?" Rachel asked bluntly.

"I was going to say blunt and judgmental, but I suppose she's rubbing off on you a little." Finn teased.

"Me and Santana never really knew each other in high school, but once we started to work together… we just became friends." Rachel explains, "Opposites attract, I guess."

"Kinda like me and you?" Finn asked softly and Rachel bit her lip before nodding.

"Exactly like me and you." Rachel leaned up to kiss Finn softly and Finn grinned, accepting the sweet kiss.

"Rachel?" Finn heard a man's voice from behind them and turned to see a tall black man.

"Uhhhh" Finn stared awkwardly at the man.

"Daddy?" Rachel asked with terror in her voice.

"This is your Dad?" Finn asked in pure confusion. Rachel is not black and this man was very black. Finn reminded himself quickly that Rachel had two Dads and only one was her biological father. He breathed a little easier.

"Rachel, what are you doing?" The man asked Rachel, glaring at Finn.

Finn gulped and Rachel answered in a shaky voice, "Ha-Having brunch?" She stated it as a question instead of a statement.

"I'm Finn." Finn quickly added, sticking his hand out to shake Rachel's fathers' hand.

"Oh yes." Rachel was reminded, "How rude of me." She stood quickly and Finn followed her lead, "Finn, this is my father, Leroy."

"Hiram." Leroy called not taking his eyes off of Finn, and not taking his hand. "Come over here."

Hiram followed his husbands voice to find the trio, "Oh, well look who it is. Wait." He stopped himself noticing Finn, "Who is this?"

Finn moved his extended hand from Leroy to Hiram, "I'm Finn, and you must be Hiram." Finn grinned awkwardly and Hiram took it slowly, obviously confused.

"What is going on guys? What brings you out here?" Hiram asks nicely, he was normally the less friendly of the two Dads, but he hadn't just seen Rachel kissing Finn in a public place just two weeks after separating from her current husband.

"Brunch." Finn said simply, "Rachel said she knew a place so we ventured out."

Hiram nodded politely. "Join us?"

Rachel and Leroy's eyes were now locked, "We just finished actually. We should be going."

"Hiram, sweetie," Leroy said to his husband sweetly, "Were you aware that our daughter had taken a new lover?"

Finn's mouth dropped open in unison with Rachel's and Hiram's face went from confusion to what almost looked like terror, "Excuse me?" Hiram said loudly.

"These two," Leroy pointed at Finn and Rachel, "I saw them kissing."

"Kissing is a far leap to 'taking a lover', Daddy." Rachel argued. Finn could see where her dramatic side came from.

Hiram could only see red, "Rachel, what is going on here? You're already seeing someone else?" He shouted.

Leroy shook his head, "Maybe this is why the sudden break. You were seeing him before weren't you?"

Finn's mouth was still open from all that had just happened, "Mr. Berrys'" Finn cringed at the way that came out of his mouth, that wasn't how it was supposed to be said, and it felt weird. "I mean, Mr. and Mr. Berry, Rachel just wasn't happy anymore."

"Did you ever see them together?" Leroy asked, "Jesse was perfect for her. They liked all the same things; they took all the same classes in school…"

"Daddy, please." Rachel almost cried, "Can we talk about this later, this is not how I wanted you to find out I was seeing someone."

"Where have you really been the last couple nights?" Hiram spits suddenly, "You're not still staying at Kurt's father's house, are you?"

"I've already asked nicely that we drop this, and you won't let it go." Rachel says back in a low to the point tone, "Since you won't respect that or me… We're leaving." Rachel stated quickly before grabbing Finn's arm. Why was she always rushing out of places these days?

Finn let the small girl drag her out and looked back and the two men, "Sorry sirs, hope I see you soon." Finn stated awkwardly as the door shut behind him, "Rachel?" he uttered as she opened the passenger door quickly, walking past it to get in the driver's seat. Finn got in slowly and Rachel peeled out quickly and they headed on their way, "Rachel, talk to me." He whispered and noticed her beginning to tear up.

"No, Finn. I need a minute." Rachel explained wiping the forming tears.

Finn sat in silence and turned on the radio as they drove, Rachel stopped at a market in Lima and said she'd be right back, "Get me a coke, will you?" Finn asked handing her a $20 and she nodded.

Rachel came out with a couple cans of coke and a bag. When Finn opened the bag he saw candy and ice cream. "Vegan ice cream, huh? I didn't know such a thing existed." Finn grinned at her and she smiled lightly back.

"Thank god it does, I don't think I could get through anything without it." Rachel noted, "I'm totally one of those girls."

"What girls?"

"You know, the one that cries and eats ice cream while watching a sappy love movie." Rachel chuckled and Finn nodded.

When they got to the hotel Rachel crawled up on the bed with her ice cream and threw a gallon at Finn, "Cookie dough?" She asked.

"That's my favorite." Finn told her with a grin.

"It's Kurt's favorite too." Rachel said softly, "I really miss Kurt." She said giving a spoon to Finn and taking one for herself before digging in.

Finn sat next to her and started to eat his as well, "I know you do, Rach. I'm sorry he's not here."

Rachel nodded, "Me too. He would always bring me ice cream when I was fighting with my Dads, or with Jesse. Or he'd take me to a movie, or we'd just talk. He was my true other half." Rachel told Finn, "Jesse was just runner up."

Finn didn't ask the question that loomed in his heart. He wondered if Finn could be her other half now or if Kurt still held that place. "I was thinking," Rachel broke him from his thoughts, "Maybe I should come home with you. I need to just… run away."

Finn shook his head, "Rachel… you know I want you there, but not if it's just to run away. I want you there because you want to be there."

"Well it's both. I want to be there and I need to get out of here." Rachel's eyes pleaded with Finn's, "We can figure it all out over the next couple of days, please Finn. I just can't deal with this anymore."

Finn nodded, taking another bit of his surprisingly delicious vegan ice cream, "Under one condition." He started to feed a bite to Rachel, she opened her mouth for the bite and nodded after taking it, "We see your Dads before we leave."

"Not fair." Rachel said with a full mouth, covering her mouth as she said it, "You're not playing fair."

Finn put his hand under her chin and made her look at him, "If you run away from your family, of all people, you'll regret it. Trust me, baby. I've been there. There isn't a day I don't regret not discussing everything with my mom." Finn told her and she nodded sadly. "Now give me a bite. What is that? Rocky Road?"

Rachel nodded and spoon fed him a bite, and then another, yet again another. "You're taking it all." Rachel protested.

"We don't have a freezer, we have no choice but to finish it." Finn told her sweetly, opening his mouth for another bite.

Rachel lifted another bite in his mouth, "Two gallons? Have you seen me? I'm pretty tiny."

"Lucky for you, I'm not." Finn said and Rachel caught the double meaning pretty quickly. "Why did you buy magazines?"

"I love reading gossip magazines when I'm sad." She pulled one out with Taylor Swift on the cover.

"Ohhhh, don't read that one." Finn grabbed it, flipping it face down.

Rachel smirked, "Oh, I read about this, you two dated, huh?" She pointed her finger at Finn in accusation.

Finn shook his head, "No, I didn't date her… we went to a movie, or two. Maybe three."

"You slept with her." Rachel's mouth was wide open, "Three times, huh?"

"I didn't sleep with her… three times." Finn shook his head awkwardly, "Only once."

Rachel was now laughing, "You're a dirty skank who sleeps with blonde singers."

Finn nodded down closely to Rachel's ear, "I prefer brunettes." He uttered in a sexy voice and Rachel could feel a chill run up her spine and she knew it wasn't from the ¼ gallon of ice cream she just consumed.

Rachel smiled at the giant brunette next to him, "I would hope so, I guess I should be calling you my boyfriend now, huh?"

"I guess so." Finn grinned. "I don't want to be anyone else's boyfriend. You win."

"Not even Taylor Swift?" Rachel teased him.

Finn laughed loudly, "Nope, not even her."

Finn took another bite of him ice cream before setting it aside, "Come here, you." He requested lifting up his arms, "Let's take advantage of your day off."


	11. Love is in motion, spinning me around

**A/N: Okay, be ready for some angst. **

**I hope everyone is still liking the story. Don't forget to review. Likes/Dislikes. All of it. Love you all! :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Eleven<strong>

Rachel was mad. No, she was furious when she left for work on Monday morning. After a near perfect day in bed with Finn he had to screw it up by opening his dumb mouth and ruining everything. They had fallen asleep in perfect bliss and woke to a shit storm.

Well, she had been worried about moving too fast and not knowing a lot about each other. Finn sure learned a new side of her. He learned her stubborn side. She could just scream at him, and she did. He spent two weeks basically on his knees wanting her to come live with him, promising her the God damn moon, and when she agrees he drops a freaking bomb on her.

_Rachel got out of the shower, smile still in place from the day before. Finn has made her come so hard she nearly blacked out, __**twice**__. The day and the night had been perfect, besides the run in with her Dads, but besides that, everything was amazing. When she came out of the bathroom with the towel wrapped around her, glistening from the moisture on her body. She expected Finn to say something about how sexy she looked but instead he looked like a ghost with his hand just lying in his phone, "What's wrong?" Rachel almost gasped. _

"_I just got off the phone with my agent, he's in charge of my PR." Finn mumbled. _

_Rachel nodded sitting next to him on the bed, stroking his bare back, "I had forgotten what it was like to have a girlfriend in my line of work."_

"_What does that even mean?"_

"_Rachel," Finn made eye contact with her, "You and I, we can't go public."_

"_I thought we already had." Rachel says confused. _

"_This whole thing could hurt me a lot, it could kill me and the band. I can't tell them I'm with a married woman." Finn explained. _

_Rachel felt like she had been smacked in the face, "What are you saying, Finn?"_

"_I-I'm just saying," Finn stuttered out, "W-we have to be really careful."_

"_I'm assuming living together isn't being careful." Rachel scoffed in frustration._

_Finn put his hand on her cheek softly, "No, I want you to come to LA. I need you to… but,"_

"_BUT WHAT?" Rachel shouted suddenly and Finn shuttered from the sound._

"_But we just have to keep our relationship under wraps, so not a lot of public outings." Finn starts to explain, "After the divorce is final and our tour is over though…"_

"_What does your tour have anything to do with it?" Rachel spit. _

"_Our managers like us to appear single on tour."_

"_And why is that?" _

_Finn sighed, "Rachel, you know why… don't make me say it."_

_Rachel stood up, crossing her arm across her body, "Just say it."_

"_So girls think they have a chance with us. They are more willing to buy merch and come to the shows and stuff." Finn tells her softly, he almost seemed embarrassed. _

"_You're kidding right?"_

_Finn tried to bite his tongue, but the words came out anyway, "Well, you took a plane across the country didn't you?"_

_Rachel stumbled backwards, "You know that wasn't for this." Rachel whispered out._

"_Then what was it for?" Finn growled. _

"_A girls' weekend." Rachel answered, she felt sick, she felt weak. _

"_Okay, Rach. Santana didn't come to fuck Puck?" Finn reminds her._

_Rachel nodded, "But, Puck is a different story… and… I don't want girls going to shows to try to hook up with you."_

"_That's how it works, Rach." Finn tells her, "I won't do anything."_

"_Just like we didn't do anything?" Rachel spit out. _

_Finn stood up, "So you get offended when I use it on you, but you just threw it right back in my face?" Finn shouted at her._

"_You know what I find rich, Finn?" Rachel questioned, her voice loud and almost terrifying, "That you were all offended that I would keep you hidden from Jesse and my Dads and I was such a terrible person for it. You even gave me the 'are you ashamed?' shit. But now you- you're doing the same thing. But, it's twenty times worse. You're hiding me from the whole world. Not a couple of people."_

"_You wanted to hide me from your WHOLE world." Finn rebuts quickly. _

"_So my whole world is only three people?" Rachel spits. "I told Kurt immediately." She reminds him, "This has been like hell for me."_

"_So being with me is like hell?" Finn screams, "Rachel, you're being so difficult, this is my job. It's what I have to do."_

"_Your job?" Rachel spits. "What about my job? You're aware I'm going to work today and giving them my THREE DAY NOTICE."_

_I low growl releases from Finn's throat, "Well I didn't realize I was such a hassle, Rachel."_

"_Really? You're going to play the victim now?" Rachel cries out before storming to her bag. She grabbed her clothes out, "I can't even believe you, Finn. You're telling me you can't be with me."_

_Finn cut her off quickly, "That isn't what I said." He corrected her and she barely nodded. _

"_Yeah, just that you can't be seen with me." Rachel uttered under her breath, "You're amazing, you know that?"She sputtered out in a sarcastic tone._

"_Well you're pretty un-fucking-believable yourself, Rachel." Finn hollered back grabbing his shirt and throwing it on and pulling on his sweatpants, obvious both parties uncomfortable with arguing naked. _

"_You are a hypocrite. That is what you are!" Rachel yelled at him, quickly sliding her underwear on under her towel, before dropping her towel and turning to put on her bra, "You beg me to come to a town with you were I have to hide in the room. How am I going to get anywhere like that? And when you're on tour? What then? What do I do while you're sleeping with groupies?"_

"_You know I would never cheat on you." Finn breathes out suddenly, surprised that she would even accuse him of that. _

_Rachel shook her head, "Do I know that? You're aware that I've known you less than three weeks."_

_Finn's lips pursed and his eyebrow raised, "So that's how it's going to be? You're just going to throw everything in my face. You're aware that you are the one that cheated, right?"_

"_Wow. Just wow." Rachel growled out._

_Finn walked towards Rachel as she zipped her skirt up and she grabbed her button up shirt and began to button it. He tried to reach out to touch her and she whacked away his hand swiftly, "What do you want from me?"_

"_Nothing, I want to go to work." She let out softly, exhausted from the encounter. _

_Finn stood still, "Please don't leave angry."_

"_I don't have a choice, I have to get to work." She looked up at him before turning to the mirror, "Just leave me alone so I can finish getting ready." She told him harshly, he looked hurt but left her alone to jump in the shower. _

_She hurried as quickly as she could to leave before he got out, but his quick shower and her long hair made that impossible. _

_Finn walked out, dripping wet with a small towel around his center, "Can we talk about this before you leave?"_

_Rachel finished one of her last curls, "No, Finn. You know I have to go."_

"_You can't be a little late?" Finn pleaded. _

_Rachel gritted her teeth, "This is my job." She mocked him in a whine. "Sound familiar?"_

"_You really enjoy low-blows, huh?"Finn spit at her, "Why are you being so stubborn?" Rachel unplugged her curling iron in a huff and grabbed her bag before storming out, slamming the door behind her. Finn had no idea how stubborn Rachel could be. Well, he was about to learn._

Rachel felt sick to her stomach, but that might have been the coffee on her empty stomach. She stormed into the school, forgetting her head and everything she was walking into. And there Quinn was, could this morning get any worse.

"We need to talk." Quinn simply said. Yeah, this morning was getting worse.

Rachel hung up her bag and sat in her chair, "Okay, take a seat." She motioned to the chairs in front of her, "I will not be fighting with you, though."

Quinn calmly sat and shook her head, "I wanted to apologize for the words that came from my mouth."

"And why would you do that?" Rachel raised an eyebrow, she was skeptical to say the least.

Quinn sighed thoughtfully, "Listen, we're too old to be fighting over a guy."

"You're right." Rachel agreed.

Quinn smiled lightly, "But, I thought instead we could be friends."

"Okay…" Rachel was even more skeptical now.

"And as your friend, I have to warn you…" Quinn started, "dating Finn is not for everyone."

"As your friend, Quinn, I suggest you stop right there." Rachel warned.

Quinn ignored the warning, "No, I have to tell you this…" Quinn stated louder. "He's selfish, everything is about the band. The band this, the band that. The band _will _come first."

Was this woman eavesdropping on their fight? "Quinn, I really don't want to talk to you about this."

"And you know he just left his Mom with zero notice?" Quinn told her, "He's really selfish in multiple ways… like in bed."

"Okay, Quinn, I need to get to work." She stopped her by putting her hand up to shut her up.

"No, like really selfish, as soon as he's done…"

"That's weird." Rachel said loudly, cutting Quinn off, "I've had the opposite experience."

Quinn's mouth dropped open, she looked as if she wanted to speak but no words would come out, "Yeah, so if you would go that would be awesome."

Quinn stood quickly and made her way out of the room and Rachel couldn't help but smile. She felt almost proud. Selfish in bed? Quinn didn't know what the hell she was talking about.

After the long day, Rachel finally was able to leave work, a lot later than expected and without putting in her notice. Before leaving, she decided to check her phone, she had been avoiding it all day.

She found seven text messages.

_Kurt: Diva, I just talked to Hi-Ber. Sounds like someone had a run in. Call me._

_Daddy: Your Dad and I want you to know we love you. We'd like to see you this week_

_Finn: I am so sorry, Rachel_

_Finn: Please, Rachel, talk to me. _

_Finn: Just text me back._

_Finn: At least promise me you'll give your notice, this just doesn't change anything._

_Finn: I love you._

Rachel sighed loudly and texted Finn back.

"_I didn't give my notice. On my way back to the hotel now._"

* * *

><p>Finn got Rachel's text and sighed in frustration.<p>

"You okay, sweetie?" Carole asked from the kitchen, "You've seemed on edge all day."

"I'm fine, Mom. I've got to head out, though." He stood and put his plate and cup in the sink, "Thanks for the snack."

"That was a full meal, sweetie." Carole laughed.

Finn shook his head, "You forget, I'm not Kurt. I eat like a man, not a boy." Finn kissed his mom sweetly. "I love you. Tell Burt hi."

"I wish you'd stay and say hello yourself." She noted with a raised eyebrow.

Finn nodded, "Maybe Rachel and I will come over tomorrow, I need to get back to her now."

Carole just nodded and Finn was on his way. His stomach flipping and turning the whole way back. He walked into the quiet room and flipped on the lights and decided to make the bed to keep his hands busy.

When Rachel walked in, the weight that was on his shoulders seemed to feel lighter and it took everything he had not to open his arms for her to run into. But he knew she would not be running into them. "Why didn't you give your notice?" He whispered.

Rachel set down her bag and sat on the edge of the bed, "I don't know, today was interesting. Busy."

"You need to tell them." Finn said before making his way to sit next to her.

Rachel looked at him, "You still want to be with me after you've seen me fight?" Rachel felt a tear fall down her face.

Finn quickly wiped the hot tear off her face with a thumb, "Yes" he uttered simply. "You still want to be with me?"

Rachel nodded, "Even though you're a rock star who has to keep me a secret?" Rachel said softly, "Yes."

"I'm sorry about the cheating comment." Finn whispered.

Rachel nodded, "Well I accused you first."

"It's no excuse. I am so sorry."

"It's okay, Finn. I forgive you. It was a little low, but I was playing fair either." Rachel mentioned. "I do love you."

"I love you too." Finn whispered putting his arm around her, "Put your notice in tomorrow." He whispered into Rachel's hair.

She sighed out, "This is going too fast," She told him, "Maybe I can give them two weeks and drive my car out later."

"But…" Finn started and Rachel looked up to meet her eyes with his, "I don't want to be apart."

"Do you have to go back so soon?" Rachel asks softly.

Finn nodded, "I have an audition, and in two weeks I have to be in New York to film that movie."

"For how long?"

"About a week, maybe a week and a half." Finn answers.

Rachel nods, "Why don't I give three weeks' notice and after you're done filming we can drive back together."

"Three weeks? Who does that? You're such a good employee." Finn teased her.

Rachel nodded, not laughing, "I'm still don't understand everything exactly. So, what is our plan? I move in with you and hide out."

"Not at all." Finn said softly, tucking her hair behind her ear. "I will hook you up with an agent, we'll get you auditioning for plays and things. Maybe put together a demo tape. You have such a great voice. It's better than that British chick."

"Plays?" Rachel almost laughed.

"Broadway can't be the only place in America with musicals. You can audition for musical roles in movies and… I don't know. Hollywood could do wonders for you, babe." Finn nods in excitement, "I want you to do what you were born to do. Share your voice with the world. It's too good for only me and the shower to hear."

Rachel couldn't keep the smile off her face, "You hear me in the shower?"

"It's pretty loud babe." He kissed the side of her face, "Amazing, but loud."

Rachel leans into him, letting him take her in his arms and finally relaxing, "Sorry, you kinda make me sing." Rachel grinned up at him but his eye was twitching in the strangest way. "Did I say something wrong?"

"Shit!" Finn grabbed his eye and stood up, "Sorry, my contact."

"You wear contacts?" Rachel asked surprised.

Finn nodded as he walked to the mirror, "Yes, and I didn't bring another pair."

"But…"

"I sleep in them, I never take them out." Finn explains. "Not many people know I wear them, don't go all chick-batty on me."

"Chick-batty?" Rachel giggled.

Finn did a mock Rachel voice, "I didn't even know you wore contacts, I know nothing about you."

Rachel laughed and stood, unzipping her skirt, "Well, you obviously know me pretty well." She said getting into her pajamas.

"What are you doing? Do you want to go to dinner?" Finn asked from the mirror.

Rachel shook her head, "Can we order in, I know a Chinese place that has vegan Hot and Sour soup."

Finn shrugged, "I'm all for that." Finn told her, still fiddling with his eye, "Damn, it's a goner. I wore them out." He threw down the contact and took out the other.

"What are you going to do?"

"Wear glasses." Finn anticipated her reaction before she had time to say anything, "You wear glasses?" he mocked with a grin looking in his back for his case and putting them on quickly. "Yes I do, don't make fun. Not all of us can have perfect vision."

"Mine isn't perfect." She argued as she grinned at the man in front of her, "That's a hot look, glasses and scruff? Damn." Rachel grinned.

"Don't mock the glasses." Finn groaned.

"Oh, trust me baby. I am doing nothing of the sort. I'm totally going to make you fuck me with those glasses on." Rachel told him honestly and Finn was surprised at the vulgar language and excitement.

"You won't have to make me do anything, I'm a willing participant. Plus, I like to see you so I'll be keeping them on." Finn grinned joining her on the bed.

Rachel reached for the phone, "What's your Chinese order? We can have round one while we wait."

"What do they have?"

"It's a Chinese place, they have the same stuff as every other place." Rachel pointed out and Finn felt a little foolish for asking.

"I guess you're right. That General Chicken thing."

"General Tso's?" She asked dialing the number from memory and Finn nodded.

After ordering her soup and his meal she turned to see Finn in his boxers and the glasses still intact on his face, "Yep, that's my baby."

"It's like opposite sexy librarian." Finn grins and Rachel rolls her eyes.

Rachel kicks off her pants before straddling him, "It's nothing like that."

"Then what is it?"

"It's just sexy Finn. That's all I want." Rachel grinned at him and leaned into him, letting him kiss her softly, his lips making her feel safe and warm, yet driving her wild.

"You're all I want too." Finn whispered softly against her lips and she fell into his, letting him engulf her, loving every minute of it.


	12. try to chase crazy right out of my head

**A/N: Thanks again for the reviews, favorites and alerts. You guys are the best! Keep on reviewing, it seriously makes my day. **

**Chapter Twelve**

"This place is really good, are you sure it's vegan?" Finn asked as he took a bite into a piece of chicken.

Rachel threw the pillow that lay next to him at her head, "No! This is vegan. You sure are eating chicken." She laughed.

"Oh, I thought maybe it was soy or something." Finn shrugged and continued to eat.

Rachel's phone began to ring and she laughed at Finn as she reached for it, and answered without looking.

"Hello?"

"_Rachel?"_She heard Jesse's voice loud and clear on the other line and she choked on her own spit. When was she going to learn to check caller ID?

"Um, hey Je-Jesse," She stuttered and Finn's eyes locked on hers immediately.

"_Listen, we need to talk,_" He opted out of waiting for her to respond and hurried along, "_Listen, you know my sisters wedding is this weekend and I haven't told my family about the split. I didn't want to upset them… just, you have to come. Rachel, I will back off, we can put the house up for sale and you can take half… but you just, you have to come._"

"Uhm, I don't feel comfortable lying like that." Rachel told him awkwardly.

"_You seem to be quite fond of lying._" The hatred in his voice was so heavy Rachel had to close her eyes for a moment, "_Listen, Rachel, I need this. I am the golden child. You were supposed to be in her line, remember?_"

"Trust me, she won't want me in pictures after you tell her." Rachel reminded him.

"_Please Rachel, I need this._" Jesse pleaded, "_We'll figure out an excuse for you not being a bridesmaid, but you have to be there._"

"I don't know why you are doing this to me, Jesse." Rachel said softly and she noticed Finn's face get red with rage, Rachel brushed his hand lightly to calm him.

"_We were together five years and you ripped everything from me in five minutes… Please, you owe me this… it's just one more night._"

"I am going to talk to Finn about this and get back to you." Rachel said softly and her stomach clenched when she heard Jesse growl after hearing his name.

"_Be sure and ask your boyfriend if you can spend an evening with your in-laws and husband._" Jesse's voice quickly going back to its' former tone of hatred.

"Can I call you later?" Rachel ignored his tone.

"_Whatever you need, princess._" With that Jesse hung up and Rachel hung up the phone quickly, throwing it on the bed.

"Why are you calling him later?" Finn asked, mouth wide in confusion.

Rachel laid back on the bed quickly, letting herself fall into the pillows and scattered blankets from before, "I kinda sorta forgot about Jessica's wedding, that is Jesse's sister. It's on Saturday."

"They really expect you to go?" Finn put his and Rachel's food aside and lay down next to her, "After everything?"

"Apparently they don't know yet." Rachel huffed in frustration, "And I just, I don't know, I kind of feel like I owe it to him."

Finn shook his head furiously, "You don't owe him one thing. Trust me on this." He said between gritted teeth.

"So I guess you're telling me I can't go?" Rachel turned to look at him.

Finn's eyes met Rachel's, both were full of sadness neither quite understanding the others at that moment, "I'm assuming I don't really have a choice."

Rachel pursed her lips, "Well…" What Rachel wanted to do was say 'no' with the way he just spit his words at her, but instead she pushed the feelings of frustration out of her stomach and softened her voice, "Of course you do, Finn. If we're together we have to make sure the other one is comfortable."

Finn put his arm around Rachel's waist and pulled her closer to him, "You mean it?"

"Of course I do, Finn." She ran her hands through Finn's hair, calming down the wild bed-head he had, "I just want you do feel safe, but I do think I should go to this wedding. If you're absolutely against it… then I will tell him no."

"Why do you think you should go, I don't understand." Finn furrowed his brow as he inquired, he really didn't understand, but thought that he might be more willing if she could explain it.

Rachel turned to snuggle into Finn, "What we did to Jesse, it was mortifying for him. You have to admit it."

Finn knew the feeling of being cheated on, so he couldn't help but agree, "I know, it was beyond wrong. I get that."

"Well, I was his wife. I mean, legally, I still am his wife." Rachel whispered into his skin, Finn's jealousy grew in his belly at the words but kept quiet, "And I feel like I owe this to him. He's embarrassed and he doesn't want to tell his family during this happy time that I ripped him to shreds. I get that. I think it's fair." Rachel paused, "Plus he said he would stop fighting me and just give me the divorce and half of everything."

"Can we get that in writing?" Finn asked suddenly.

"Finn," Rachel giggled and slapped his shoulder playfully, "Stop."

"No, I'm dead serious. If he'll give you that in notarized writing, then I'll be okay with it." Finn told her, looking down at her, "But, I won't have you off at a wedding with him when I am a zillion miles away, I will be in town that night."

"But your audition…"

"is on Thursday." Finn reminded her, "I have an interview on Friday and Saturday morning and will still have plenty of time to get here before the wedding. That way he can't pull any funny business." Finn tells her, "Because I have a feeling there is more to this."

Rachel nodded, "I kind of do too." She admitted.

"Then it's settled, find out if he'll get that to you in writing…" Finn kissed her cheek softly. "Now can we finish eating so I can get my jealous sex on."

"Finn Hudson." Rachel gasped, "You're jealous."

Finn looked at her softly, "Of course I'm jealous." He frowned, "He gets Rachel Berry for a night in a party gown, my Rachel Berry."

"I won't be Rachel Berry, not the girl you know." She reminds him, "I'll be Rachel St. James, boring guidance counselor who doesn't know what an orgasm feels like." She half laughed, "When I'm with you, I'm Rachel Berry, confident, fun, sex-kitten." She giggled at her own words coming out of her mouth as she said them.

Hearing Rachel say her name without the Berry and with the St. James did something to him, he wasn't sure if it was jealousy, anger, or just plain hatred for Jesse and his last name but he couldn't help himself, he sat up, taking Rachel with him and pulled her on his lap, "You are not, nor will you ever be Rachel St. James again, you hear me?" Finn said in an intense tone and all Rachel could do with nod slowly, "Rachel Berry, she is the girl I fell in love with. She is the girl you showed me from minute one, I never want you to be anything but her anymore." Finn growled and Rachel felt her eyes grow wet.

"I won't." She promised attacking his lips with hers. Hearing Finn tell her who she was felt like a speech she had with herself before. She knew she had lost herself and she knew that Jesse let it happen, so hearing Finn so aggressively tell her that it would never happen again filled a piece of her. She felt whole, completely, like her and Finn wanted the same things for her, and more importantly, that Finn wanted her for her. That made her feel like she was worth it, that made her feel amazing.

She pushed him backwards and un-did her robe, ripping it off. Finn grinned at the sight of her naked above him and slide off him boxers quickly while Rachel's lips crashed on his. Finn sucked on her tongue and she pulled him up with force and he followed. With little effort he slammed her and himself against the headboard and she wrapped her legs around him quickly. He put his hand between them and felt hr opening, "You're so wet, baby." Finn breathed out in between passionate kisses and all she could do was breathe out and nod.

He quickly pushed himself inside her and they moaned in unison. Finn pushed her hard against the headboard and listened to it hit the wall as he forced himself in her. She latched onto Finn's back, her nails digging into his skin. Finn had one hand grabbing Rachel's ass and on hand on the wall to steady himself.

"Oh Finn, more, I want more." Rachel basically screamed and he pushed himself deeper into her, her head fell backwards and his face found its' way to her chest. He licked her nipples and she squirmed under his tongue in pure delight. Her hand found its way to his hair so she laced her fingers through the hair and grabbed him tightly, pushing he backwards on the bed and following him. She put both her hands on his chest and began to shift herself on top of him, taking full control.

Finn raised an eyebrow in delight and let her take the lead. She ran her hand down her body softly, feeling her soft skin and let Finn enjoy the view. It was driving him wild watching her small hands caress her own skin and he felt like her wanted something, something different. He let his hands rest on her waist as she moved up and down on her, "Can I come on you, baby?" Finn breathed out as her hand moved to the space between them and began massaging herself.

"Yes." Rachel nodded furiously, "I want you to." She told him and bit her lip. He growled in excitement and rolled them both over. He pumped in and out of her a couple more times before pulling himself out and beginning to rub himself above her as she did the same.

"Oh baby, you're so fucking sexy." Finn licked his lips quickly as he watched her and stroked himself.

"Oh Finn. Oh God." She moaned and he felt himself release all over her chest. She began to come as well, dipping a finger from her free hand in the unfamiliar substance on her chest and putting it in her mouth which drove Finn wild.

As she went limp Finn fell on top of her, "Wow." He said simply kissing her nose.

Rachel loved the feeling of Finn's weight on her but the sticky substance that was now on both of their chests was suddenly grossing her out, "We're going to need a shower." She laughed.

Finn breathed heavy for a moment, "Okay Rach, but I'm pretty tired, can we wait for a minute."

"Ew, Finn. No!" She protested pushing him off her, "Shower now."

"You are totally ruining the moment, babe." Finn laughed and let himself off her before looking down at his chest, "Yeah, a shower is a good idea."

Rachel turned on the water and stuck her head out of the bathroom door, "Told you so." She teased and stuck her tongue out at him and then grinning.

Finn was so taken with this girl, it was ridiculous.

The next day Rachel found herself arguing with Figgins in his office, "What do you mean contract?"

"I am sorry Rachel, you signed your employment contract, you cannot leave in the middle of the semester. You have to wait until Christmas break." Figgins explains, "It's in the contract."

"I demand to see this. I do not remember it." Rachel was furious. She isn't one to overlook such a thing.

"You can't blame me for not reading the fine print, Mrs. St.-"

"It's Berry." Rachel cut him off, "It's Miss Berry now… again." She reminded Figgins and he nodded.

"I am so sorry for your marital troubles Miss Berry, but I cannot make exceptions. I put this policy in place because I know it _is_ so difficult to find employees in the middle of the semester." Figgins explains softly, "Please Rachel, you must realize if I make an exception for you I would have to do the same for everyone."

"What about Sue? She just left."

Figgins nodded, "That was different, Rachel, she was fired."

"Wait… what?" Rachel hadn't realized that or known that, "I thought she.."

"She asked that we not disclose the information." Figgins tells her, "Please do not pass that word along, I would happily release you after Christmas break."

Rachel nodded just once and stormed out of the room quickly, sighing in frustration at the current situation. How had she not known this? They couldn't keep her here like this could they? It was like she was chained to her old like and her old name and everything about this terrible town.

"_Hello there my diva._"

"Kurt, my life is in shambles."

"_Okay, darling, I have about twenty minutes until I have to go back to rehearsal, spill my darling dear._"

So Rachel did. She told him everything, how she agreed to move to LA. The fight Finn and Rachel had gotten in, the make-up, running into her Dads, the contract, Jesse and the wedding, she told him everything. She found herself crying in her office with the door shut and the blinds drawn. She was crying so hard she didn't notice the light tap on the door or the door opening seeing as she was turned the opposite direction. She told him about the fight with Quinn and Finn running into Jesse, how much drama there had been, how she didn't know what the right thing to do was anymore. When she finally came up for air she heard someone clear their throat. She turned to see Jesse's not so smiling face staring back at her.

"Oh… uh…"

"_Diva, that's a lot stuff. I am sorry darling, I wish I could…_"

"Jesse just walked in, I have to go."

"_And the plot thickens._"

"Shut up, bye."

She hung up her phone and Jesse took a seat across from her, "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to get your answer, and maybe take you to lunch?" Jesse offered.

Rachel nodded, "The answer is yes, but only if you put in writing that you will give me a clean divorce. Notarized."

Jesse laughed, "You think I'm the one that is likely to screw _you_ over, after all this? That's… hilarious."

"Just stop, that's my condition. Take it or leave it." Rachel spat at him, she didn't know how seriously he would take her with her blotchy and puffy face.

Jesse raised his eye, "I'll take it. I'll have my lawyer fax it over." He stood, "Lunch?"

Rachel paused for a moment, "We don't need to pretend like we're friends."

"I'm not, I want to take you to lunch." Jesse gave her a sad smile.

"Thank you, Jesse. That is very sweet but I-"

Rachel was cut off by the door opening behind him and Finn poking his head in, "Ready for lun-" Finn halted his words as seeing Jesse. Finn's mouth dropped a little in shock, "What the hell?"

Rachel stood quickly and Jesse proceeded to glare at Finn, "Jesse was just here to discuss that notarized letter, he's faxing it over tomorrow." Rachel tried to explain and Finn let the door open all the way and he let himself into the small office, the small office that must have been growing smaller by the second. He made his way past Jesse and to Rachel's side as she explained.

"Well then," Finn grinned, "Looks like you're all done here." He grunted at Jesse. "Ready for lunch? Want to go to that salad bar place?" Finn turned his attention to Rachel as if Jesse wasn't even in the room.

"I'll get that over to you tomorrow, sweetie." Jesse said to Rachel with a raised eyebrow, "Maybe I can take you to lunch tomorrow or Thursday."

"You know Jesse," to Rachel's horror, Finn began to speak again, "She has a standing lunch date all week."

Jesse shook his head, "One of these days, Finn. You're going to have to go back to your little bubble of Los Angeles and she won't have anyone to protect her from her big bad ex and the impending lunch date." Jesse barked at Finn, "I'll leave you two."

Rachel let out a spat of breath that she must have been keeping in the entire time Jesse and Finn were both in her office, "Why did you do that?" She shot at Finn, "Why did you provoke him?"

"I didn't." Finn argued, "He was the one who-"

"I don't want to hear it," Rachel grabbed her bag, "You are it for me, Finn. I choose you, so there is nothing to fight about. Be the bigger man here." She stormed out of the office with Finn close behind her.

"Wait a second, so I'm in trouble here? Did you hear what he just said?"

Rachel nodded, "Of course I did. It was awful, he was awful. But that is no excuse. We have to rise above. We did what we did and it's done. Now we just have to put up the consequences."

Once they got to Finn's Moms car that he'd been borrowing Rachel turned to Finn. "Listen, Finn." She whispered, "We're going to have to get a handle on your jealousy because… it looks like I'll be here for a little longer then we'd both hoped."

"What does that mean?"

"I have to stay here until the end of the semester, it's in my contract." Rachel explains, "And if that's the case we're just… we're going to have to find a way to make this work. You can't protect me every day. You have to go back to your life in LA." Rachel explains putting her hands on Finn's polo, fixing the collar, "I don't want this to turn into a brawl between you and Jesse."

"Well I don't want you going to lunch with him." Finn spit back.

Rachel nodded, "That's fine, lover. I won't." She told him sweetly, using the name she only says in bed to hopefully calm him down further, "But, I can tell him no myself. Please, baby, be the bigger man."

Finn frowned, "I already am the bigger man."

Rachel smiled and giggled softly, "Physically you are, and emotionally you are… and in every aspect that I know. But show him that you can be the adult here. Don't let your jealousy get the best of you here. Because you have nothing to be jealous over."

"Nothing?"

"Not a thing." Rachel reached up to kiss him softly, "You are a better man than him in every way. Now, let's just show him that. Show him you won't sink to his level."

Finn nodded softly, kissing her again, "You're it for me too, you know?"

Rachel grinned widely, "I know, baby. I love you."

He leaned his forehead against hers and they looked into each other's eyes, completely unaware of anyone around them.


	13. I know he's there and

**A/N: Hey guys, just so you know this chapter is based off of the song 'Miserable at Best' by Mayday Parade. It's a beautiful song, listen to it if you get the chance. **

**Please review, I want to hear what you think. **

**Also, please keep reading, there is a part that gets a little weird but trust me, it'll make sense if you keep reading. :D LOVE YOU GUYS!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Thirteen<strong>

"_I can't believe this is happening right now._"

"Finn, please calm down."

"_I can't believe I missed my God Damn flight._"

"Finn, it'll be fine." Rachel sighed out as she curled her hair in the mirror of the hotel room they had been sharing. Finn insisted that she stay in it until he get back on Saturday and that they'd figure out a more permanent living situation for her once he got back. She would only have to be in Lima another month and a half, but that seemed like an eternity when they had only spent the two days apart and they days just dragged by. "You can just hop on the next one."

"_I swear if Jesse St. Jackass tries anything…_"

"FINN!" Rachel shouted, "It will be fine, it's one night and I'm sure you'll make it home before the reception is over. Plus, what were you planning on doing? Standing outside the wedding and watching over me? You can't be there anyway." Rachel reminded him.

"_I just wanted to be there before you went._"

"And why is that, lover? So I wouldn't forget about you and fall into Jesse's arms?" Rachel teased him. "Trust me, babe. That isn't happening. I'll be missing you the entire time."

"_Ugh, I know I'm being crazy._"

"Yes you are."

"_But, I just… I need to see you._"

"Finn, you will see me. You'll see me tonight. Just think about this, next time you see me, I'll be in a pretty pretty dress and I will give you the honors of taking it off."

"_That does cheer me up a little._"

"Text me when you know when you'll get in. I'll try to get back as soon as possible. You still have the room key?"

"_I sure do. Try to not have too much fun tonight._"

Rachel laughed at Finn's insecurity, "Trust me, I won't. See you soon."

"_See you soon._"

Rachel hung up the phone and laughed at her boyfriend for being so protective, it's a feeling she wasn't used to, but she thoroughly enjoyed it. It made her feel worthwhile Everything about Finn made her feel worthwhile.

She had to get someone at Breadstix to cover her shift and Santana was pissed, she promised her she would make it up to her is some way, maybe she would take over one of Santana's shifts before she left for LA. She had so much more time to do so.

_Knock! Knock!_

Rachel thought it was a little strange that someone was at the door, but she opened it anyway, "Santana? What are you doing here?"

Santana walked in with a smug grin, "You said you were going to make up missing our gossip shift tonight."

Rachel laughed, "I know I did. But not _right now_. I have to finish getting ready fo-"

"Oh come on, we'll be quick." Santana's smirk was confusing Rachel in so many ways, it was the smirk that she would give men when she was planning on attacking them in one way or another.

"Quick? What are you talking about? I meant I could take your shift." Rachel laughed turning to the mirror and Santana walked behind her, grabbing the curling iron from her to curl a couple of spots she missed in back.

"Sure you meant you wanted to take my shift, Yentle?" Santana asked putting down the curling iron and fluffing her hair, "Are you going to go all Berry on me and put that back in a tight terrible bun or something, or will you keep it like it is? It's sexy."

"What is wrong with a nice up-do?" Rachel spinned around with a grin, "I think that is a classic look."

Santana just rolled her eyes, "How long has Finn been gone?"

"Two days." Rachel pouted, "I'm dying."

"Well, I can help you with that." Santana smirked and Rachel really wasn't getting the hint.

"Help me with missing him? He'll be home tonight." Rachel shrugged her shoulders and unzipped the bag that held her red dress, "What do you think of this? Too much?" She held the form fitting long red dress up to her and then turned it around to show Santana the low-cut back.

"No, it's awesome. Show those St. James just how devilish you can be." Santana sat on the bed and patted the spot next to her.

Rachel followed her and tighten the belt on her robe before sitting down, "You want all the gossip now, I'm guessing." Rachel laughed.

"Nope, I want something else." Santana whispered putting her hands on Rachel's face and kissing her.

Rachel was so surprised that she didn't pull away right away, mostly because of the shock, and then because she could taste strawberries on Santana's lips and found that interesting. "Whoa." Rachel finally put her mind together enough to push her off, "What are you doing?"

"You told me you'd make it up to me." Santana stood up, undoing the belt on her trenchcoat and revealing a small red corset and lacy panty combo. "I thought this would be the perfect way."

"Santana, I'm with Finn now." Rachel told her but Santana didn't seem to mind, she slid her hand on the robe belt Rachel was wearing and undid it revealing Rachel's plain black bra and underwear set, "I'm serious."

"Then why aren't you stopping me?" She asked her as she pushed her backwards on the bed and straddled Rachel, "If you really didn't want this, I would be out that door, wouldn't I?" She whispered against Rachel's lips. "But here I am." She licked Rachel's lips lightly and Rachel gave into her, taking her all in.

"You're right, I mean, I did this to Jesse with Finn." Rachel whispered, "Why wouldn't I do it to Finn with Jesse?" Rachel asked aloud and let Santana's tongue into her mouth, moaning her name.

With a shake of his leg, Finn was awake. "What the…" It took him all of about 2 minutes to realize it had been a dream. Now he just had to put together what had and hadn't been a dream. He missed his flight, he was on the second flight. He talked to Rachel just before he had gotten on.

Who was this jealous demon inside of him that was taking over every piece of him? Why was he so protective of Rachel? Why was he doing this to himself? As the plane landed in Ohio he felt like he could breathe easier. He shot Rachel a text quickly.

"_I've landed, I'll be at the hotel soon. Your dress isn't red, is it?_"

Rachel responded within seconds, "_I'll be there before 11. Glad you're home safe, no it's silver. That's a weird question to ask._"

"_I know, I had a weird dream. I miss you. I love you. See you soon._"

"_See you soon._"

* * *

><p>Rachel fixed her make-up in the mirror and stuck her phone back in her clutch purse before going back out to the reception. Jesse was talking to his new brother-in-law and everyone seemed to be having a great time. She kept the perma-smile on her face as if it were her job and smiled at everyone she saw.<p>

Jesse walked over to her after a while and grabbed her hand, "One last dance and then we can head out?" He requested and she smiled and nodded.

When they got on the dance floor Jesse wrapped his arms around her waist and she internally groaned before wrapping her arms around his neck, "Thank you." Jesse said simply, "For coming, I mean."

Rachel just nodded, her mind already in bed with Finn but her body in the arms of the man she once loved, "Of course, I owed you this much." She whispered back.

Jesse nodded as they swayed softly to the song.

_Let's not pretend you're alone tonight__  
><em>_(I know he's there)__  
><em>_You're probably hanging out and making eyes__  
><em>_(while across the room, he stares)__  
><em>_I bet he gets the nerve to walk the floor__  
><em>_And ask my girl to dance, and she'll say yes_

"This song is sad, like really sad. Why would they play this at a wedding?" Rachel was appalled at the lyrics.

"It's the song that was playing when they met." Jesse told Rachel, they were at this concert.

Rachel nodded, "Oh." Is all Rachel could say, hoping that the words from the song weren't what Finn was thinking in that moment, or what Jesse ever thinks.

"We were happy once, weren't we?" Jesse asked as the swayed lightly and Rachel felt her eyes begin to tear up.

She nodded and cleared her throat, "Yeah, we were happy. But, it wasn't the same. We weren't happy like they are." She pointed to the bride and groom who were in a giggle fit over a piece of cake that had fallen on the bottom of her wedding dress. "We weren't the couple people make movies about, we weren't the people who their kids look at and say 'I want to be in love like them'"

Rachel was avoiding Jesse's eyes like they would burn her, "But, the song, the song you used to sing…"

"My Man?" Rachel asked and she felt her heard sink.

"You used to sing that to me." Jesse croaked and Rachel finally looked into his eyes, glistening with un-cried tears.

"Jesse, I didn't sing that to you. I sang that for you." Rachel said, hoping that the difference didn't seem too harsh. "The feeling, the feeling that song talks about… I had never felt that with you. I had never felt it at all."

Jesse pulled her closer, "You don't feel anything for me anymore?" He whispered into her ear.

She pushed back a little, "Stop that. Please don't."

"Why don't you come home with me, Rach?" Jesse asks running his fingers through her hair and Rachel shivered from the contact. She knew there were eyes on her so she didn't jump back like she wanted. "We can be us again, just for a night. I'll show you what you're missing, Rachel. Come home with me."

Rachel swallowed and the song ended, "Go tell your sister one last 'Congratulations', Jesse." She said before excusing herself to grab her coat and bag. When she turned around she was face to face with her Mother-in-Law. "Oh, hello… Sheila." She said awkwardly.

"Hi darlin', you know, you look beautiful this evening." Sheila grinned so big it seemed like she was cringing.

Rachel gulped and nodded, "Thank you, that is really sweet. The wedding was amazing. You must be s-"

"Let's cut the shit." Sheila barked, "I saw you last week, with another man at the school."

Rachel's voice cracked, "Uh, Sheila, I'm sorry, I don't under-"

Sheila grinned widely, fury in her eyes, "You know how I volunteer around town a couple times a week, Tuesday was my day to serve lunch at the school and you my dear were kissing some tall stranger. A tall stranger who wasn't my son." Rachel was shaking, she didn't know what to say or do, "My dear, my darling daughter-in-law, I knew you were trouble. From day one, I just knew it." Sheila shook her head at Rachel, "But Jesse stuck up for you, telling me how wonderful you were. You my dear are a common tramp. I suggest you tell my son the truth before I tell him for you… and sweetie, I will rip you apart. You won't get a dime in the divorce."

Rachel had to mentally remind herself to breathe in and out, _Jesse already knows, she just doesn't know Jesse knows. _Rachel reminded herself.

"Rachel?" Jesse's voice from behind her saved her from this hell, "Hey Mom, we're going to head out."

"Oh of course." Sheila brushed past Rachel, "Have a fantastic night, thank you so much for coming." Rachel stayed with her back to Jesse and Sheila composing herself. Once she thought that Sheila had made her way out of the area she turned to see Jesse who was looking at her with a furrowed brow.

"You okay?" Jesse asked, grabbing her elbow escorting her towards the door. They both smiled at waved at a couple distant relatives as they made their way out the door.

"Uh, yeah, I'm-"

"Did you give any thought to my proposition?" He asked as he opened her door.

Rachel got in and shut the door and waited for Jesse to get in on his side, "No, Jesse, I am not coming over."

"Give me one good reason why not?" Jesse asked sharply.

Rachel sighed, "Okay, let's say I agree. I decide to come over what will we do? Maybe I'll make you dinner and you'll talk about how it is mediocre. And then after you'll work on dance steps while I play the piano, then you can complain that I played too loud. After I'll take a bath and play music loud enough so you won't hear me cry, or sing. Because when I sing in front of you, you have to make it about you."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Jesse spit at Rachel.

Rachel raised both of her eyebrows and Jesse began to increase his speed as he drove, "I'm talking about how whenever I would sing in the car you would tell me to take one note an octave up or down. My pitch was off and when I would argue you would throw that I have never sang professionally in my face. Sometimes, just sometimes I want to sing in the God damn car. Sometimes I just want to sing without being told I'm awful."

"I would never say-"

"Not in so many words, no." Rachel snapped, "Listen Jesse, I gave you what you wanted. Not that it helped much, please just take me to my car as we discussed before."

"What do you mean 'not that it helped'?" Jesse groaned.

"Slow down, Jesse." Rachel frowned, she paused for him to listen to her and once he did she sighed out before telling him about what his mother had said, "You Mom saw me with Finn. On Tuesday."

A low growl released from Jesse's throat, "Well that will ruin any chance of me telling them I left you."

Rachel closed her eyes in frustration, "You can still say you left me, you left me cause I cheated on you. Simple as that." Rachel whispered into the dark.

"Let's just get you back, you've officially ruined just about everything." Jesse sighed and Rachel let one tear fall down her face.

Once they got to the school where they had met, Rachel grabbed her bag to get out of the car slowly, she turned around and looked at Jesse who refused to make eye contact, "I did love you Jesse. It's just-"

"It's not enough, I get it." Jesse said back, "I can live without you, Rach." He assured her as she got out of the car. She turned to look at him.

"I know you can, Jesse. You're an amazing guy. You deserve someone who can treat you so much better." Rachel said sincerely.

Jesse looked up at her slowly, "Don't you get it, Rachel. I can live without you, but I don't want to be. I've been miserable these last few weeks. Don't you get that you're the girl I want to be with? I don't want someone else. I want you."

Rachel choked on a sob that made its' way from her throat, "I-I'm sorry I can't give you what you want."

"I'm sorry too." Jesse growled, "Shut the door." He demanded and she did. As soon as the door latched he sped away and Rachel broke down.

Her knees hit the pavement and her hand was shuffling through her purse looking for her keys or her phone, something. Anything. Her tears made it hard to see but she felt the ran start to fall on her head, "Perfect." She growled.

"Baby," She heard Finn's voice and then felt his arm around her, "Baby, get up, you're going to get soaked."

"H-h-how did you?" Rachel stuttered out.

"I decided to come here to meet you after you didn't get home at 11 like you said, just in case Jesse tried something." He helped her up, "What did he do to you, Rachel?"

"N-n-nothing, th-th-thank you." Finn helped her into the car and got in next to her kissing away her tears, her face was in her hands and when the tears cleared she saw his sweet face, looking like it was almost in pain. "I-I'm sorry, Finn."

"Don't you dare apologize. You haven't done a thing wrong."

She wiped her face and her nose, "You see, that is where you're dead wrong. I have hurt everyone." She whispered. Finn kept his hands on the small girl trying to comfort her, "Thank you though, for being here."

"Of course," Finn told her, "I love you too much to see you hurt this much, please don't hurt baby."

"Let's go home." Rachel nodded softly, "Thank you, Finn. You are just… You're amazing."

Finn nodded and went on his way, when they got to the hotel Rachel took off her coat revealing the silver sequined dress that she was wearing. It hung on her body well. It didn't expose any skin besides the neck and her calves, but it was still sexy as hell. Finn knew that Rachel wouldn't want that in her current state so he just walked up to her, brushed his thumb on her cheek and told her the honest to God truth, "You look so beautiful."

Rachel nodded, "Thank you, babe. It's so good having you back. I missed you so much."

"I know, I've been miserable without you." Finn agreed. The words coming off his tongue reminded her of a similar sentence coming out of Jesse's mouth just an hour earlier. But Rachel knew that she could do something about it with Finn, she didn't have to make him miserable. She could keep him happy.

"Hey Finn?"

"Yes lover?" Finn grinned softly at the small girl in his arms. He had become quite fond of the silly nickname.

"I will never do to you what I did to Jesse." Rachel promised.

Finn opened his mouth in confusion, "Rachel, I wouldn't accuse you of tha-"

Rachel brought her hand up to his mouth to silence him, "I know, baby. I know, I just… I hurt him so bad and so much. It's almost. It's quite unbearable." Rachel sighed out, "But it was all for you, so I could be with you. I would never hurt you like that, I _could_ never hurt you like that… you mean so much more to me than anything. I needed you to know that." She let the words fall out of her mouth.

In absence of a verbal response, Finn let his lips attack hers. Taking her for what she was, his. "Good, because I won't be hurting you're either. You are way too special." Finn told her, running his hands through her hair, "I have never loved anyone the way I love you."

"Same here, Finn. Trust me." Rachel smiled her 100 watt smile at her tall boyfriend and raised an eyebrow seductively. "How about you love me like you've never loved anyone over there?" She pointed to the chair in the corner. "I've never done it on a chair."

"Well, today is your lucky day." Finn picked her up playfully throwing her over his shoulder. "After today, you won't be able to say that."

"Oh, I am very lucky." Rachel giggled out, realizing how true that statement was. Even with all the stress and drama, she wouldn't give up being with Finn for anything.


	14. Get a little closer to me, girl

**A/N: Sorry this took me a little longer. I hope you enjoy. I really enjoyed writing this chapter and already have half of the next chapter written. **

**To the comment about the nickname 'Lover' I wanted to point out that it's supposed to be more of a teasing thing, to lighten the mood. I got it from a TV show that two characters use it and I found it really cute. I also liked it because they are more then just together, they kind of have had a much deeper connection. But I will probably cut down on using it, though. :)**

**Don't stop reviewing. It makes me sooooo happy. :)**

**Chapter Fourteen**

Rachel bit her lip as she got off the plane. It had been four days since seeing Finn, so he flew her out for the weekend and to watch a Four Play show in Hollywood. They were still waiting until January to do the full on tour but Puck couldn't wait to get back on stage, so they decided to have a mini-show.

When Rachel saw Finn she practically jumped into his arms, it was very cheesy and movie-like but Rachel melted into his arms. Finn slide his hand under her leather looking smooth pants to keep her hoisted on his waist, "Well aren't you dressed to kill?" He whispered before letting her down.

Rachel nodded spinning around showing Finn her black and sexy outfit that Santana had helped her pick out, "You said we were going out. I'm ready." Rachel grinned widely and Finn escorted her to the car where Blaine, Sam and Puck all had smug grins on their faces.

"Well, Berry." Puck laughed, "You look fucking hot. You looking to get into another band members pants tonight?"

Rachel clenched her teeth and felt Finn's hand wrap around her hand tighter, "Shut it, Puckerman. I'm quick happy with my man." She grinned up into her tall boyfriends chocolate eyes.

Finn gave her his lope-sided grin back, "Just go, Puck. We're wasting time." Finn reminded him.

When they got to the club Rachel thought for a moment, "Wait, your show isn't here is it?"

Finn shook his head, "No, babe. The show is tomorrow night. Tonight, we're bringing you out, LA style." Finn grinned and Rachel jumped with excitement.

They made it to their usual booth, ordered a couple bottles of liquor and started drinking. Sam's usual plan was to drink enough that he could actually approach a woman, Puck's plan was to wait for a girl to come his way and Blaine liked to point out girls for them both.

Finn however asked Rachel to sit on his lap while her drank beer and snuggled into her neck. She proved herself to fit in with the guys by taking shots (half-shots, but still shots) with them and pointing out pretty girls, but after a while she became bored and needed something to keep her feet busy.

_La la la la la  
>La la na na na <em>

"FINN!" Rachel slurred loudly into his ear and he jumped back in surprise, "You have to dance with me."

_Girl I've been all over the world  
>looking for you<br>I'm know for taking what I deserve  
>And you're overdue<em>

"Oh baby, I don't dance." Finn admitted, "I have zero rhythm."

"FINN! You're a drummer." Rachel argued, but could tell he wasn't having it, "I just have to dance." She looked at Blaine, "You! You're mine!" She shouted and jumped up kissing Finn's cheek, "Feel free to join, baby. I'm going to dance." She said in his ear before pulling Blaine onto the dance floor.

_And if you listen you can hear me on the radio  
>In that bright white noise<em>

Rachel closed her eyes and felt the music, tossing her hair back and forth, feeling it hit her face. She put one hand up in the air and one on Blaine's shoulder and Blaine's hands found her waist as they danced quickly under the strobe lights.

_What I've been missing in my life  
>What I've been dreaming of<br>You be that girl  
>You be that girl<br>you be…_

Finn felt the jealousy in his gut and he took a quick sip of his beer, the sip turned into a chug and he stood up quickly before he changed his mind. Finn made his way to Rachel and put his hand below Blaine's on her hip and she spinned around. Blaine quickly let go, but continued to dance, no longer making contact with Rachel.

_Everything you want so let me get up there  
>I'm the baddest baby in the atmosphere <em>

"Finn!" Rachel squealed throwing her arm around him before continuing to dance. Finn cringed but decided to start moving his feet.

_Tell me what you want so we can do just what you like  
>You make me feel that<br>la la la la la _

Rachel laughed at his movement, she bit her lip trying to decide how to teach him. She put her hands on his hips and had him sway. "Follow me." Rachel demanded and Finn nodded.

_You make me feel so  
>la la la la la <em>

Rachel got frustrated and finally decided to jump up on him in a way she would do in the bedroom, Finn stumbled backwards a little before widening his eyes, "What are you doing?"

"Dancing is like sex, Finn. Just make love to me. Right here."

Finn dropped her and stepped back, "I don't feel comfortable…"

_Get a little closer to me  
>and you'll understand<em>

Rachel moved closer to him, "Not literally, Finn." Rachel giggled, grabbing his hips again. Rachel looked over her shoulder and saw Blaine dancing with a random stranger, "See look at him." She pointed.

'_Cause if you want a guy that knows what you need  
>Then I'm your man<em>

Finn tried again and he was a little better, he pulled Rachel close and swayed with her but couldn't match the music very well, Rachel just giggled, "You're very good at sex, there is no reason you shouldn't be a pro at this." Rachel told him, putting her arm around his neck and he leaned down to kiss her.

_And if I listen I can hear you through my radio  
>In that bright white noise<em>

As they kissed he listened to the music and tried to Rachel's words, he felt awkward getting so intimate with Rachel on a dance floor, but it did feel good, and he could feel that he was doing better because they were more in unison. Rachel's body was responding to his more and more.

_What I've been missing I my life  
>What I've been dreaming of<br>You be that girl  
>You be that girl<br>You'll be_

Finn reached down and grabbed Rachel's ass and she squealed into his mouth.

_Everything you want so let me get up there  
>I'm the baddest baby in the atmosphere <em>

That is when Finn opened his eye and noticed the flashing light, "What the?" He looked over at Puck who was beckoning him over, his eyes begging for him to come over.

He grabbed Rachel's hand and pulled her to the table, "We have to get the fuck out of here!" Puck yelled giving Rachel her purse and starting to walk out. Rachel grabbed Blaine's hand and rips him away from the tall blonde.

When they get out to the valet Puck practically yells for them to get the car and people with cameras are following them around.

"Puck! Finn!" They are yelling, "Give us a smile."

"Who's the girl?"

"Can we get a name?"

Finn pulls Rachel into his chest and she covers her face into his chest.

"Blaine! Where is your mystery lady?"

"Sam! Give us a smile?"

"What's her name?"

Rachel was mortified. She didn't know what to do, but she knew that the paparazzi just caught her and Finn dry fucking on stage. Awesome.

The car made its' way to the curb and the everyone piled into the car. Everyone was silent for about two minutes until they got onto the freeway, "What the fuck was that?"

"I'm calling PR." Sam says quickly.

Finn is holding a shivering Rachel, "What's wrong, baby?"

"Just cold." She assures him, but a lot of her is just confused. She has never experienced anything like that.

"Rachel. Rachel Berry." She hears Sam saying.

"What the fuck?"

"Damage control, Finn. He needs to know her name to announce the relationship." Sam spits.

Finn runs his hand through his hair and Rachel snuggles closer to her, "They are going to find out that I'm married." Rachel whispers.

Finn nods, "I know they are."

"God Dammit Finn!" Puck yells, "Why did you have to go and fuck a married woman?"

"Shut up, this isn't Finn's fault. Or Rachels." Blaine defends and Puck sighs out.

When they get to Finn's apartment Rachel grabs her luggage and Sam gets out to hug and comfort Rachel, and Blaine does the same, "Don't worry. I'm sure this will all blow over." Blaine tells her and gets back in the car.

Rachel changes into her pajamas, not feeling much like having fun. She was too busy being mortified. Finn threw on some flannel pajama pants and jumped into his big bed and Rachel climbed in behind him, cuddling up next to him, "I am so sorry." She whispered into his neck.

Finn shrugged, "It's done, let's just see what happens, Rach. It can't be_ that_ bad." He assured her. He looked down taking her head in his hand, "This doesn't change anything for me. We just have to answer a couple more questions than I might have liked. I really just didn't want you to have to deal with it. They are kind of … unstoppable."

Rachel nodded into the crook of his neck, "Yeah, but so are we."

Finn grinned down at her, "Yeah we are." He agreed before leaning down to kiss her lightly, "You know, I really kinda liked dancing… I mean when it was with you."

Rachel laughed, "You weren't half bad, either." She teased him and put her head on his chest, letting her eyes flutter closed, "Can we just sleep, though? I'm really tired."

"All that dancing wore me out too." Finn agreed and leaned over to turn off the lamp before leaning into her more. "I had so much fun with you tonight, Rach."

"I had fun too." She assured him with a yawn and they drifted off to sleep in each other's arms. Finn liked her in his bed again, it felt like it had been ages. But, her being there again now reminded him of what it felt like that first weekend. How it just felt right. He couldn't wait for her to be there for good. He just hoped that they wouldn't get too much bad press over their evening. Rachel didn't deserve to be looked at that way. She was better than that.

The morning came too soon and Rachel woke up to the smell of coffee and the sound Finn arguing. She wiped her eyes and looked at the side table and notice a purple flower and a cup of coffee. She grinned to herself and picked up the cup, and began to drink. How does Finn already know how she takes her coffee? And it's perfect.

She stretched and took her time getting out of bed, knowing that Finn would probably be on the phone for a while. She went to the bathroom, brushed her teeth, fixed her hair and fumbled around for her yoga pants.

When she found them she decided to do a couple positions before finally making her way into the kitchen where Finn was making breakfast potatoes and still on the phone, He turned around and waved, "Listen Jimmy, I have to go." He told his agent, "I've told you everything I can at this point… No, I really don't care… when will he be here… okay, I'll see you tonight." Finn hung up the phone and reached out his arms for Rachel to give him a hug. "Morning baby."

"Morning. What's going on?" She asked taking his phone from him and plugging it into the jack before hoping on the bar stool.

Finn shook his head and turned back to the potatoes, "Uh, well… those pictures are all over the internet and people are asking questions. And unfortunately we're in the new edition of US Weekly!"

"It just happened last night." Rachel said in disgust.

Finn scooped some potatoes on a plate and handed it to Rachel with a fork, "Well, the magazine comes out tomorrow, so we'll know for sure then… but they may have gotten in contact with Jesse."

"What? How? Is this real life?" Rachel grabbed the fork and immediately dropped it in frustration.

Finn picked the fork up and handed it back to her, "No, baby. I made something vegan, you will eat it."

She looked down at the plate, "Baby? Cheese isn't vegan." She frowned down at the plate.

Finn laughed, "I know, Rach. That is some weird vegan cheese I found at the farmers market this week."

Rachel grinned up at Finn, "You're the best." She took a bit before returning to the issue at hand, "I don't get the Jesse thing."

"So Perez put up the picture, someone contacted him, him being Perez, and told him your name and your marital status. He then posted that information." Finn sighed and took a seat next to Rachel, covering his plate in hot sauce and ketchup, "So once it got juicy, you know with you being married and stuff Us Weekly got involved and someone somewhere passed on his information and gave it to them."

"How do you know all of this?"

"This, all of this, is my agents job." Finn explains, "He finds all of this out, does damage control if needed. I have been a pretty low-key client for the most, until now."

Rachel frowned down at her barely dented plate, losing her appetite, "I'm sorry, Finn. I have just ruined everything."

Finn shook his head, "Stop that. You didn't ruin a thing. I am so grateful I have you, we just have to deal with some consequences to our actions." Finn told her before kissing her on the cheek. "Now eat, get some meat on those bones."

"Are you planning on eating me?" Rachel laughed before taking another bite.

Finn laughed, "No, I'm planning on using all your energy before the show." Finn winked.

Rachel and Finn finished breakfast and headed back to the bedroom to make up for the time they lost the day before. Rachel was feeling even worse then she had last night, but wanted Finn to console her and not to push him away.

Rachel straddled him on the bed, pushing him backwards and grinning before bending down to kiss him, being interrupted quickly by her boring ringtone.

"Fuck!" Finn sighed out and Rachel frowned at him before running over to the phone. She held the phone up to Finn's vision, "Jesse?" Finn grumbled, "That dude ruins lives."

Rachel rolled her eyes and picked up the phone, "Jesse?"

"_Okay, so you cheat on me? Humiliate me in front of my family and now your pregnant?_"

"Wait… what?" Rachel's eyes met Finn's and she quickly put the phone on speaker.

"_I just did a phone interview with some dude from Us Weekly who decided to inform who asked me how I felt about the pregnancy and who I thought the FATHER WAS._" Jesse screamed and Finn's mouth dropped.

"I can assure you, Jesse. I am NOT pregnant." Rachel stated firmly, "I don't know why anyone would think that."

Finn stood and walked out of the room, "I'm calling my agent."

"_Wait, he's with you? Where are you?_"

"Jesse, just stop. You can't call me and yell at me and demand…"

"_I can do whatever I want, Rachel. I sure as hell just got dragged through a whole lot of hell. Why do you ruin everything, Rachel?_"

"Oh. That is where you got that from?" Finn walked back into the room glaring at Rachel's phone, "Jesse, Finn here." He grabbed the phone from Rachel and took it off of speaker phone, "Rachel will be sending you the divorce papers, checked and double checked by my lawyer this weekend. But, trust me Jesse, Rachel hasn't ruined a thing. You want to know where it all went wrong. Look in the fucking mirror. And don't ever speak to her like that again."

Finn hung up before Jesse could respond and Rachel's mouth was on the floor. "What was that?" Rachel sighed out.

Finn was almost out of breath, "I was just protecting the woman I love." He sighed out with anger and tossed the phone down.

Rachel walked towards him slowly, trying not to startle him, "Finn?" She whispered. He was shaking in anger and when he saw Rachel seeming scared he calmed himself.

"Rachel, why are you-"

Rachel silenced him by making his way into his arm, "I've never seen you so angry."

"He deserved it, I'm sorry Rachel. I know you probably think I shouldn't have said anything… but…"

Rachel put her finger on her lips, "Shh, it's okay, baby." She told him softly, "I'm not mad. I'm just surprised."

"He shouldn't have said that." Finn told her softly, fisting his hands in her hair, "You couldn't ruin anything, he's just… so so stupid he can't see that he had a part in your break up." Finn looked deeply into her eyes, "Rachel, you mean everything to me. I know the way we got together wasn't perfect, but I just can't stand hearing anyone talk down to you like that." Finn put his forehead against Rachel's and she looked down sadly, "What's wrong?"

"Everyone thinks I'm a pregnant skank." Rachel frowned.

"You're not pregnant, right?" Finn asked with wide eyes and Rachel almost spit from laughing.

She shook her head, "No, I don't know how that would even be a thing someone thought."

Finn released her checking his phone, "I emailed Jimmy and asked him…" He looked at his phone and laughed a little, "Oh, because of this."

He showed the email from Jimmy to Rachel.

_Finn, _

_I got your email and looked into it, apparently someone from the Lima paper was taking a picture of the Lacrosse practice at the school Rachel works at and you guys got in one of the shots. The picture is attached, Rachel's shirt must be blown up from the wind or something. But, she does look pregnant. Maybe you can make sure the paparazzi see Rachel drinking tonight, and have her wear something tight._

_Jim_

After looking at the picture, Finn and Rachel could see the confusion, but seeing as they also got pictures of her last night, there was no way people could really think that.

Rachel sighed and looked up at her man, "Thank you for putting up with all of this for me."

Finn grinned, "We've been over this before, you're it for me." Finn grinned. "Now let's get you out of those clothes and prove that you're worth it."

Rachel couldn't help but grin, "I seriously am so lucky." She told him as she was taking off her shirt and he growled at the sight.

"You've got that all wrong, babe. I'm the lucky one." Finn growled before taking her in his arms. "I love you."

Rachel gave Finn her biggest smile, "I love you back."


	15. Fourth drink instinct is taking over

**A/N: Hey my loves, thanks for commenting I loooove it. It makes me so happy. Don't stop! Let me know what's in your head. **

**Sorry I've been taking a little more time between chapters, I've been writing ahead and so I'm a little all over the place. **

**Love you all. **

**Chapter Fifteen**

Finn closed his eyes, took a deep breath and put his sticks above his head, "One, One Two Three Four."

The music all started at once and the lights went on. The lights were too bright in his face for him to be able to see anyone in the audience; Finn was half grateful for this and part of it made him really nervous. He wanted to be able to see Rachel.

Rachel was at the bar when they started, ordering an AMF with the girl who Puck introduced as his 'woman'. "Uhh, so…" Rachel started to try to start conversation, "Should we go to the front?"

"You have got to be kidding me, Berry."

"It's Rachel." Rachel reminded her timidly. "Lauren…"

"It's Zizes, everyone calls me Zizes." Lauren told Rachel again, "The paparazzi are right behind you, we are taking a shot." Then she pointed to the floor, "Also, go out and do a little spin and show me and them your skinny stomach."

Rachel shook her head, "Who are you?" She almost laughed but did as she said. Lauren took Rachel's hand and spun her around and they both laughed as if they were best friends. Rachel closed her eyes and could see the flashes from the camera but ignored them. They turned towards the bar, "Two shots of vodka?" Rachel asked.

"On Puckerman's tab." Lauren added him, "Make it Skyy vodka, or whatever you have that is top shelf."

Rachel and Lauren clinked their shot glasses together, took the shot and drank their AMF's directly after, feeling the sting down her throat Rachel scrunched up her face in response.

"Okay, two more." Lauren told the bartender and Rachel shook her head.

"I wanna watch him." She pointed at the stage.

Lauren laughed, "You have a job to do, then you can finish watching him and as a reward for all your hard work, you can watch him in bed."

Rachel almost spit out the blue liquid from her mouth, "What does that even mean?"

"Listen Berry,"

"Still Rachel." Rachel reminded grabbing her shot glass and clinking it against Laurens.

"You know have a new job, you are no longer a school teacher."

"Guidance counselor." Rachel corrects.

Lauren continues without notice, "You are now the girlfriend of a fucking rock star, you have a job. The job for today is to show everyone without a doubt that you are not pregnant."

"And apparently a wreckless drinker." Rachel mentions holding the shot glass to her lips.

Lauren laughs, "I'll drink to that."

After recovering from their second shot Rachel twirled around a couple more times before finding the bouncer to kick out the paparazzi and Lauren and Rachel made their way to the front where they got to watch Finn drum for the last four songs. Rachel loved watching his drum face and the way he bobbed his head when he beat down hard.

After the group finished Rachel and Lauren made their way to the bar again while the boys did a meet and greet. Rachel promptly ignored the twinge of jealousy as women hugged Finn and took pictures with him.

"Just keep drinking." Lauren pulled her arm and handed her another shot. "That's what I do."

"I don't think I quite understand you and Noah's relationship." Rachel said after she swallowed the shot down.

"What is your obsession with saying people's first name, Berry?" Lauren laughed. "I know we're not exclusive, I know he has other women, I'm not an idiot. But, I also have other suiters of my own."

"Then what are you?" Rachel asked again, motioning to the bartender for two more.

"You're going to need to eat something, you're really little and this is a lot of alcohol, Berry." Lauren pushes Rachel softly and she stumbles back and shakes her head.

"STILL RACHEL." She shouts with a grin and jumps back to her spot, "Let's do this." She grabs the glass and Lauren clinks the glass with her.

About a half hour later and a couple embarrassing confessions later Rachel found herself wrapped in Finn's large arms. She looked down her body and saw Finn's arm around her stomach and the other around her shoulders, "Finn." She whispered down to his arms and Finn noticed immediately how really drunk she must be, spinning her around in his arms. "Finny the giant drummer boy." Rachel slurred up at him.

"Rachel Berry, you are drunk." Finn laughed before leaning down to kiss her. To Finn's surprised her mouth reeked of liquor and she tasted like syrup and vodka. She tried to deepen the kiss but Rachel couldn't bring herself to keep kissing her, "We need to get you some food."

"Food and then more kissing?" Rachel's voice was thick and groggy.

Finn nodded, "Yes, I promise." He turned towards Lauren, "Really, Zizes?" He pursed his lips with displeasure.

Lauren shrugged and laughed, "Hey, I just taught her my secret of putting up with dating a band member."

Puck, Sam and Blaine chant as if they have heard it a thousand times, "Just keep drinking."

Finn rolls his eyes, "You realize Rachel weighs 100 pounds right?"

"A buck twenty, at least." Lauren spits back.

Rachel put her hand up to Lauren, "You're both wrong. 105. 108 on a bad day."

Puck rolled his eyes, "We're not discussing weight. Let's go!" He grabbed Laurens hand and headed out the door.

Rachel looked up at Finn, she gulped at his worried look, she felt something new, something different. What was this feeling? She bent out and let her new feeling out all over Finn's converse. Oh, that is what that feeling was. She was sick.

Rachel woke up a couple hours later on the floor in the bathroom clutching a bowl to her face and her head on a sleeping Finn's thigh. This is not how she wanted to spend her last night of her short weekend in LA, but it was too late for that now. "Finn…" Rachel tried to say, it was a whisper but she couldn't get much louder. Finn shook awake at the sound of her voice.

"Do you need something?" Finn said groggily but alert.

Rachel tried to contain a laugh, her ribs her, her throat hurt, her whole body hurt. "No," She said, her voice scratchy, "I want to go to bed, and I think I need food. My stomach…"

Finn nodded and pulled her up in his arms, "We'll get you to bed."

Rachel swallowed again and turned away from Finn, "I think I need mouth wash too."

"I'm sure you do, you threw up for like 3 hours straight." Finn pouted before laying her in bed. "I'll get you everything, I'm sorry you got so sick." Finn moved the bangs off her face sweetly.

He returned shortly after leaving with mouth wash that he handed to her first with a paper cup to spit into. She did so quickly and Finn handed her medicine for her head and a tall glass of water. "As big as your head."

"Huh?" Rachel winced at how loud she had spoke in her confusion.

Finn chuckled, "You kept saying that on the ride home, you wanted a glass of water 'as big as your head'."

Rachel rolled her eyes at drunk-Rachel, "That's annoying."

Finn shook his head and urged her to take the pills, "It was adorable." After she took her pills he handed her a plate of fruit and watched her devour it and hoped it wouldn't be coming back up later. When she was done he took the plate and glass, cleaned the dish and refilled the glass with more water and made his way back to her side. "Okay, Rach. Do you think we can get sleep now?"

"What time is it?" Rachel rubbed her eyes.

"It's 3am. Holding your hair back isn't all it's cracked up to be." Finn chuckled and Rachel groaned in embarrassment as he kicked off his pants and pulled off his shirt. Rachel then noticed she was still in her outfit.

"Can I have a shirt?"

Finn nodded and threw her his undershirt, knowing she liked shirts he had worn opposed to clean shirts for bed, "Here you go, sickie."

She changed and he helped her because getting up hurt her head, "Stop," She groaned at his comment, "I'm already embarrassed enough. I can't believe I got that drunk, I never do that." Rachel frowned, "But, with the paparazzi and all those girls all over you and… I'm just really sorry."

Finn laid down next to her and pulled Rachel close to him, "Shhh, you're fine. Don't worry about it." Finn nuzzled into her neck, "They are called Adios Mother Fucker for a reason…"

"What is?" Rachel said confused.

Finn couldn't help but laugh at how truly innocent Rachel could be, "AMF, that is what it stands for… because it has so much alcohol in it."

Rachel's mouth dropped in shock, "I was just ordering what Lauren had, I had no idea." Rachel gasped, "It didn't taste like it had anything in it." She pouted and turned in Finn's arms to meet his eyes, "Sorry, that was… naive of me."

Finn kissed Rachel's nose lightly, "Well don't try and keep up with people that are three times your size."

Rachel brought her lips to his, "Hey now, I could drink you under the table."

"You'd be under there with me." Finn teased her sweetly.

Rachel nodded, "Probably, but only if we could be naughty under there."

Finn moaned in excitement, "Rach… I'll be naughty with you anytime, anywhere."

Rachel pursed her lips in mock though, "Well, I'll have to check my calendar…"

Finn cut her off with his lips needing hers. They kissed as if they needed each other to breath and Rachel refused to move his hands from the back of his head, pulling him on top of her. He obliged quickly and was hovering over her. Rachel wasted no time and quickly pulled off her panties and released him from his boxers.

She ran her fingers lightly over him as his mouth made its' way to her collar bone, "Come inside." Rachel pleaded with Finn and he smirked and teased her lightly before finally plunging himself in her. He kept his voice down to not hurt her head because her saw her wince with every time she moaned his name just a little too loud. His thrusts were soft and light but they both just wanted each other, to be close to have that feeling that they missed so much while they weren't with each other, which seemed to be happening more and more.

"Can you come for me?" Finn whispered in her ear as he licked and sucked on her earlobe, making her crazy.

"Yes" She promised and he met her eyes, "Yes, Finn, make me come." She pleaded and he brought his hand in between them to tease her as he thrust into her.

She closed her eyes and moaned in pleasure, "Open your eyes, look at me." Finn requested, "Look at me while you come for me."

Rachel fought herself and her instincts to look into his eyes, and she was so glad she had. She came harder than she ever had before. So did Finn. Finn stayed buried within her, burying his face in Rachel's hair, "I love you so much." He tells her, "I'm sorry my life complicates us being together."

Rachel shakes her head in frustration, "I'm the one with a storage unit full of baggage." Rachel frowned and Finn rolled himself from her cleaning himself and Rachel before wrapping them both in the soft blanket.

"Stop that, Rachel. I knew about all of your baggage before I got involved with you. Hell, I created half of your baggage." Finn told her softly, he felt the pang of guilt in his belly.

Rachel closed her eyes and was currently happy she was turned away from Finn, she left a hot tear fall from her eye. Being in Finn's arm gave her a familiar happy and safe feeling, but knowing that being in these arms are what hurt Jesse killed her. "Don't Rach…" Finn whispered.

"Don't what?" Rachel wiped her face quickly.

Finn bit his lip, "Rachel, he isn't worth all of this. He wasn't it for you. He wasn't the one?"

"Why did I marry him?" She asked herself more then she asked Finn, "I mean, sure, I loved him… Or I thought I did…"

"You were doing what was expected of you…" Finn whispered into the dark.

Rachel nodded, "I was," Rachel realized, "That is so true. When he asked to marry me, I said yes because… how do you say 'I don't know' to a question like that? And then I was focused on the wedding and then the house and the cats and I never just stopped to think what I was doing I was just."

"Going through the motions." Finn finished her sentence.

Rachel thought for a moment, "Wait, how do you know?"

"I have a little bit of a confession to make." Finn finally said, burying his face in her hair again, "I've kinda been talking to Kurt."

"Like on the phone?" Rachel was shocked.

"How else?" Finn laughed.

Rachel spun around to look at him again, "And?"

"And he put you and Jesse's relationship in a new light for me. Kurt liked Jesse." Finn says matter of factly, "He's a good guy, but he could tell that he didn't put that light in your eyes. The light you got when you heard your favorite song or watched your favorite musical."

Rachel grinned at how well her best friend knew her, "I told you he was my soul mate."

"I hope you have room for one more." Finn told her softly, kissing her nose again, tickling her back with his big strong hands.

"It's already me and you, baby." Rachel promised him, "I'm in this. You can't get rid of me now." Rachel told him in a teasing tone, but was being completely honest.

"Good, because you're not getting rid of me either." Finn told her softly.

Rachel laughed, "God, we're gross."

Finn shook his head, "Nope, just in love."

Rachel laughed a little and snuggled into his neck, "I can deal with that."

The next day Rachel was feeling back to normal and just a little embarrassed, Finn assured her it happens to everyone and not to worry about it but she wouldn't let it go. "Okay, next time… I'm holding your hair back." Rachel said as she finished packing her bag, "Metaphorically of course."

Finn nodded, "Of course." He told her and held back a smile.

Rachel looked down nervously and handed Finn her bag, "So… Thanksgiving?"

"It's only two weeks away." Finn assures her, "We'll both be busy with work until then." Finn grabbed her hand and they walk out of the apartment together, "And we'll talk every night."

"And text every day." Rachel reminds him.

"And I called a great lawyer for you that will be working with you on the divorce papers." Finn told her awkwardly. "By the time I'm there all that will be left is cleaning out the house."

"I can do that with Santana or Mercedes."

"No!" Finn almost shouted, he hadn't let Rachel in on his awkward dream but didn't want Santana and Rachel alone with her, it just irked him. "I mean, it's fine. I want to help you."

Rachel nodded and Finn continued, "Then we'll get you all moved out here in between Christmas and New Years."

Rachel sighed in what felt like pressure on her chest, "Yeah, this isn't going super quick." Rachel said sarcastically and Finn stopped in his tracks and pulled her to look at him.

"If you're not comfortable, we can…"

"No!" Rachel jumped, "No, I want to be with you, I want to be here with you. This is where I belong… with you." Rachel promised and Finn answered by leaning down to kiss her. She met him halfway by getting up on her tippy toes.

Rachel got back to Lima that night and made her way back to the hotel she had called home for the last couple weeks and opened her bag to the Us Weekly she had made sure to purchase in the airport.

She opened the magazine and found the page dedicated to Finn, herself and Jesse and the "Love Triangle made in hell." Rachel rolled her eyes at the crude comments that were in the magazine.

"Apparently the drummer of Four Play likes to go a little further because rumor has it, the young adulteress is pregnant. But who could the father be. When speaking to St. James, 25, he was not only displeased but straight up angry, 'Pregnant? No, she couldn-… WHAT?' and with that, our interview with St. James was cut short." Rachel couldn't read anymore. She tossed the magazine down and called Finn.

"_Well hello there beautiful._"

"I hate Us Weekly."

"_Told you not to read it._" Rachel could hear the smirk in his voice.

"None of this is funny." Rachel stomped her foot in frustration and heard Finn laugh.

"_It's a little funny._" Finn laughed, "_Don't take it hard, baby. You know it's all bull shit._"

"I know, but no one else will. Oh God. I have to call Kurt."

"_I already told him._"

"Awe, look at my man. Being all cozy with his step brother." Rachel grinned, "It's about time."

"_Hey, no teasing now._"

"I'm not teasing, it genuinely makes me happy."

"_Well you make me happy. So we're even._"

Rachel and Finn talked for another hour about nothing and everything. Bantering about who had more baggage and who was cuter and who missed the other more until a big yawn came from the little girl, "Well, it turns out… I'm exhausted." Rachel frowns.

"_I miss you._" Finn told her gently. "_Dream of me?_"

"It's not even a question. I always do." Rachel promised, "I love you."

"_I love you. Night Rach._"

"I love you."


	16. Chained like a Tiger to 100's of Liars

**A/N: Hey guys, thanks again for all of the reviews! Sorry it took me a little longer to update then usual, I've been having a hard time when it comes to getting time to write.**

** We skipped ahead to Thanksgiving with a surprise visit from Kurt. :)**

**Enjoy. Don't stop reviewing. **

**Chapter Sixteen**

"Kurt Elizabeth Hummel."

Kurt rolled his eyes and set his bag down on the living room floor, "Well, you know that isn't my middle name." He pulled Rachel into a big hug.

"What are you doing here?" Rachel squealing into his shoulder. "Did you get taller?"

"I'm wearing dance heels." He pointed at his tap shoes that had the slightest of heels, "They are a new pair and I wanted to break them in."

"Again, what are you doing here?" Rachel picked up his bag and escorted him to his room.

"It's Thanksgiving, silly."

"B-But you don't get holidays off." Rachel protested.

Kurt nodded, "You're right, I don't. But, I made a deal with the director, and he made an exception."

"Are you sleeping with him?" Rachel gasped.

Kurt raised his eyebrow and held his hand up, making the universal sign for 'small' with his thumb and pointer finger, "A little bit."

Rachel shook her head, "I can't believe it."

"Well, you can't be the only harlot from the time of Lima, now can you?" Kurt teased and noticed Rachel's pink bag in his room, "Are you staying here? Oh Rach! I didn't-"

"Stop, I can crash in Finn's room or something." Rachel assured him.

Kurt laughed, "Just keep it down. Where is my elusive step-brother anyway?"

Rachel say on the bed and Kurt joined her, "He is picking up Puck, Blaine and Sam from the airport. Blaine is going to join us for dinner tomorrow."

"Doesn't this Blaine have his own family?" Kurt rolled his eyes, he was just getting used to the idea of Finn actually being around. He didn't want his hooligan band mates there too.

Rachel shook her head, "He does, but they spend their Thanksgivings in Cabo. He is actually quite sweet. We sang karoke a couple of times together." Rachel grinned. "I think he might play for your team, but Finn is completely clueless. So turn your gay-dar on."

"Sweetie, you've been away from me too long. My gay-dar is always on the ready." Kurt laughed and pulled Rachel into another big hug. "I have missed you so much, how has… everything been?"

Rachel bit her lip, "Besides Jesse not signing the agreed upon divorce papers, it's been okay."

Kurt grabbed Rachel's bag and they threw it in Finn's room, "Ah yes, the divorce. It wouldn't be Jesse and Rachel if it wasn't ridiculously dramatic."

Rachel pouted as they made their way to the kitchen, "We've had enough drama, I've committed adultery, everyone thinks I'm pregnant, my Dads hate me. I've been living at a hotel."

Kurt's mouth dropped, "Speaking of, why are you two staying here? Can't you stay in a hotel."

Rachel shrugged, "Finn convinced me to. Apparently Carole likes when the kids stay over for holidays."

Kurt nodded, "Very true. I had to stay over on Christmas Eve and the night before Thanksgiving for the past three years. Something about waking up in the house together makes the holiday special… I don't know." Kurt tried to dip his finger in a pie that Rachel was scooping whip cream on but Rachel smacked his hand away, "What about your Dads?"

"Chinese and movies as usual." Rachel tells Kurt. "Finn and I are going over there at 6 tomorrow. Apparently Carole serves dinner at 1."

"Yep. On the dot." Kurt grins. "I can't wait for them to come home as see that the good son is home." Kurt gleams and Rachel rolls her eyes. "Are you aware that if you marry Finn we'll be like… in-laws."

Rachel laughed and scrunched her nose at Kurt, "I'm not marrying Finn."

Kurt's face dropped quickly, "Not ever? Or not now?"

"Not ever." Rachel stated with a blunt nod, "How could I do that again? Look at what it's caused with Jesse. No, I will never get married again."

"But…" Kurt began to argue but Rachel shook her head.

"No, Kurt. Becoming Rachel St. James taught me a valuable lesson. I am Rachel Berry and I intend to keep it that way. I'm finally back to being me, I don't want to run off and get married." Rachel stated ignoring Kurt's glares.

"You're being ridiculous." Kurt spits at her.

"Look at Goldie Hawn and Kurt Russell, they've been together something like 40 years and they are married." Rachel nodded with a grin.

"But, the big jewish wedding…" Kurt started with puppy dog eyes.

"…that I never got with Jesse because his Dad is like a really strict Catholic?" Rachel finished his sentence, "I know, but I am just so scared. This whole thing has scared me, I can't get married again. Ever."

"Oh and there my diva is. Melodramatic much? Does my quasi-brother know this?" Kurt raised his eyebrow in obvious judgement.

Rachel shook her head, "We've been together a month, we're not talking about marriage. I mean, who even knows if he wants to get married… when the time comes I'll talk to him about it."

Kurt was obviously frustrated, "Are you listening to yourself, crazy pants?" Kurt scoffed at her, "'we've only been together a month. I'll move across the country for him and give up everything I have for him, but how dare you bring up marriage' Really, Rachel? You are insane." Kurt breathed out in frustration. "You are acting a damn fool."

"Okay, why are you acting like Mercedes all of a sudden?" Rachel jumped at his change in tone.

Kurt didn't skip a beat, "Because you obviously need all the help you can get. Don't sit here and tell me it's too soon to talk about marriage, but you're moving across the country for the guy." Kurt shouts, "Not to mention, you might want to figure out what HE wants when it comes to the 'I'm never getting married thing' because maybe he wants to."

"Why are you being like this?" Rachel looked like she was going to cry.

Kurt took a breath to compose himself, "Because Rachel, you guys might not be talking about it… but he is."

"To you?" Rachel gasped and had her hand over her heart in shock and surprise.

Kurt nodded slowly, "Yes, to me."

Before Rachel could respond she heard the front door open and Rachel had to turn around to compose herself.

"There he is." Finn said with a grin and Rachel could hear them hugging, "I'm so glad you were able to make it work."

Rachel spinned around in surprise, "You knew about this."

Finn nodded, obviously proud of himself, "We wanted to surprise you."

Rachel felt like she would burst into tears, "That was very sweet, both of you. You're amazing." Rachel felt a tear spill over her eye lid, "Except I am mad at you." She teased Finn trying to lighten the mood, "You're stealing my best friend."

Finn and Kurt laughed and Finn made his way to Rachel and pulled her in his arms. Kurt watched as his big step brother wiped his best friends tear, whispered something soft in her ear and made her laugh at some strange face he made. He watched them kiss softly and thought about the difference between the last time he saw Jesse and Rachel kiss. This was romantic, loving, caring, when it came to Jesse and Rachel, they had been… roommates. Comfortable roommates.

"_Jesse" Rachel called up the stairs of their home, "Kurt and I are leaving."_

"_Where are you going again?" Jesse asked as he made his way down the stairs. _

_Rachel rolled her eyes, "Harry Potter, I've told you like 18 times." _

_Jesse nodded and Rachel reached up to hug him and kissed him on the cheek, Jesse turned to catch her lips and dropped the kiss and his arms after no longer then a second, "Have fun, ladies."_

_Rachel sighed and looked at Kurt, "Okay, ready?"_

Kurt cleared his throat reminding the two that he was there. "Where are the boys?" Kurt pointed to the front door, noticing that the possibly gay lead singer of Four Play had not walked through the door.

"Blaine, Puck and Sam are outside fighting about who gets the car." Finn laughed to himself.

"Well who's car is it?" Kurt asked as Rachel went back to put together pies.

"It's a rental," Finn tells him, "No one wants to get stuck anywhere."

"Why didn't you get a couple rentals?" Kurt asked rolling his eyes at the stupidity of boys.

"Our agent only pays for one. I ride with Rachel or my Moms car, but everyone is terrified of spending too much time with their family."

"Hudson!" They heard Puck yell from the door, "Sam just fucking punched me, want to get out here?"

"Oh good, testosterone." Kurt muttered under his breath at the trio ran to the front yard.

"What the fuck, Sam?" Finn said as he walked out to the yard, Sam was sitting in the snow, Blaine in standing in front of him looking as if he was protecting him.

Kurt leaned over to Rachel, "His pants are red, Rach. Of course he's team gay."

Rachel tried to hold back a giggle and walked over to Sam, his face bleeding by the eye, "What happened, Sam?" She whispered and grabbed the his face to look at it, "Looks like you punched back a little hard."

"Back?" Sam argued, "I pushed a little and he just whaled on me."

"Dude, it's a car. We all need to calm down." Finn shoved Puck to the side and went up to Blaine, "What the fuck?"

"This wasn't about the car." Blaine admitted, "Everyone agreed that Puck would grab it and that you, me or Rachel would go pick up Sam if need be but then Quinn drove by."

"WHAT?" Rachel and Finn almost shouted.

"She didn't see us, or maybe she did… either way she just kept driving." Puck told Finn.

"Her house isn't even close to here, there is no reason she should be driving down this street." Finn growled.

Rachel rolled her eyes and stood, "Oh there isn't, huh? So she wasn't driving by to see if you were home?" Rachel crossed her arms in a huff, "Kurt, go get some neosporan for Sam. Come on, Sam. Let's go inside."

She helped Sam up and Finn's jealousy took over, "Dude, how about you get your hands off her?"

"Whoa, really?" Kurt said to Finn in shock, "Is there something in the water? You guys are all insane. All of you get inside and Blaine can tell us what happened."

"Why Blaine?" Puck spit at Kurt.

"Because Blaine is the only person here who seems to be staying off the crazy juice." Kurt said as he opened the front door.

Everyone settled in the living room, Finn sat in the recliner, crossing his arms. Rachel sat on the arm next to Sam on the couch, cleaning his wound unaware of Finn glaring daggers into her back and Puck sat on the other side of the couch. Blaine made it a point to sit in between them and Kurt stood before all of them as if he was going to direct a seminar.

"Alrighty, Blaine – go for it." Kurt announces with a proud grin.

Blaine shifts awkwardly, "Alright, so Quinn drove by and…"

"_You've got to be fuckin' kidding me." Puck spit suddenly. "Quinn just drove by."_

_Sam looked up, "Yeah, awesome. All of this shit is about to come out again."_

_Puck glared at Sam, "You've got something to say to me?" he inched towards Sam. _

_Sam shook his head, "Nothing, I just think everything with Finn has finally gotten back to normal and I don't want everything to go to shit because you can't keep it in your pants."_

"_What the hell are you talking about?" Puck was towering over Sam now. _

"_Get off." He shoved him, "Just stay away from Quinn, alright?"_

"_Why? So you can fuck her?" Puck asked and swung his fist meeting Sam's face. Blaine ran in between them and pulled Puck off him. _

"_Go get Finn, now." Blaine directed. _

"Really?" Kurt looked almost bored, "That was it?" Kurt rolled his eyes, "You guys are boring."

Rachel stood and handed Sam a band-aid, "I think that it's pretty obvious that your 'let's all ignore the Quinn thing' isn't working." She made her way over to Finn and put her hands on either side of his face, "And I was just fixing his cut, you can't get jealous." She noted.

"Well that's a little hypocritical." Kurt said from the kitchen, "You got jealous of Quinn just driving by. You know Finn control her actions."

Finn nodded, "It's true."

"Now, I'm _really _mad at you for stealing my best friend." Rachel pouted a little, "Apparently we ALL need to deal with the Quinn situation."

"Can we not and say we did?" Puck groaned.

"No!" Rachel shouted suddenly, "We already tried that, and Sam's face is a sure sign that won't work."

Blaine stood up and motioned to Sam, "Here, I'll take you to your parents. Puck, you take the car. Tomorrow night before we go to the movie how about we go out, get some coffee and talk about this."

"Movie?" Rachel asked Finn confused.

"We always go to a movie on Thanksgiving. It's a tradition." Finn told her and kissed her cheek, "Come on, let's get back to cooking."

"You mean, I'll go back to cooking and you'll go back to trying to eat everything I set down." Rachel teased him and he nodded in excitement. "See you in a bit, Blaine?"

"Uh, I don't know if I'll be able to find my way back," Blaine admits awkwardly.

Kurt grins, "I'll accompany you." He basically jumps up with excitement and Rachel tries to hide her laughter.

* * *

><p>When Kurt and Blaine got back from dropping Sam off with his family Carole and Burt were home, Burt and Finn were working on a car in the garage and Carole and Rachel were putting together some more fixings for the next day.<p>

"Hey guys." Rachel waved, "Carole meet Blaine Anderson."

Carole wiped her hands quickly and took Blaine into a hug, "Oh, it's been too long for me to have not met you. I've heard so much about you. And your voice is just amazing."

Blaine blushed but thanked her and Rachel could tell Kurt was quite smitten with Blaine. Rachel grinned to herself and continued to mix the pecan mixture in front of her, "We ordered pizza, so I hope you hungry."

After relaxing night of watching movies and pizza Rachel and Finn made their way to his bedroom, as they left the room Rachel turned to Blaine who was having easy conversation with Kurt. "Blaine, will you be okay on the couch?"

Blaine nodded, "Yeah, no worries. Thanks for letting us stay."

"Don't thank us, you can thank Carole in the morning." Rachel told him and grabbed Finn's hand and he led her to his room.

Rachel quickly changed into his football jersey that she found in one of his drawers and Finn threw on some basketball shorts, "Damn you look good in that." Finn sat on his bed and Rachel spinned around with a grin.

"Really?" Rachel gleamed.

"Yeah, that's ridiculously hot." Finn growled.

Rachel made her way onto Finn's laugh, "We're not having sex in your parents house." Rachel told him with a raised eyebrow and Finn chuckled.

"Why not? If I had actually gone to high school we probably would have done it then in this house." Finn said against the skin of her neck, kissing her lightly.

Rachel pushed him back, "Are you implying that if we had gone to high school together, you would have given me the time of day?"

Finn nodded profusely, "I don't know if you've seen your ass, there is no way I wouldn't have wanted on that."

Rachel swatted his bare arm, "Don't talk like that about 16 year old me."

"I'm talking that way about 23 year old you. Plus, I can talk about 16 year old you and 16 year old me together, can't I?" Finn pouted.

Rachel shook her head, "You never even looked my way freshman year."

"If I had three more years I can almost guarantee I would have come sniffing around at some point." Finn grabbed Rachel's ass and squeezed it with a grin, "Exhibit A." He took his other hand and cupped her face, "Exhibit B." He took his thumb and rubbed her soft lips lightly and brought his lips to hers and whispered against them, "And lastly, Exhibit C." He kissed her softly, sweetly and Rachel couldn't help but grin under Finn's lips.

"I'm not buying it, but it's a nice thought." Rachel told him kissing his cheek and sliding off his lap and making herself comfortable on the inside of the bed.

Finn grumbled and got cozy next to Rachel, "You aren't even going to give me a little?" Finn pouted putting his arms around Rachel waist, pulling her towards him.

"Not even a little." Rachel nodded, "You can get some tomorrow night when we're back at the hotel." She promised turning around in his arm to nuzzle in his neck.

"But, baby, I've missed you so much." Finn pouted, leaning down to kiss her hair, "I'm serious, this room hasn't gotten a lot of action. It's really unfair."

Rachel laughed, "I've missed you too, Finn." She told him softly, nuzzling her nose into Finn's neck, "And I want to too, but…"

Finn decided to stop talking, and start showing Rachel by sliding his hand up her very bare leg, "Okay, we don't have to." His hand made its way in between her thighs and started to rub softly. "We can just sleep." He moved up further.

"Someone isn't playing fair." Rachel whispered.

Finn's hand got to her underwear and rubbed lightly and softly, when he heard her whimper in response he grinned widely. "Just go with it." He told her.

She nodded, silently scolding herself for giving in so easily. Finn's hand slipped underneath Rachel's underwear and Finn gave himself a mental high-five for how wet she already was, "Someone missed me too."

Rachel nodded again, "How can I not? I've been … aching for you." Rachel admitted at she thrust herself closer to Finn's hand.

Finn quickly moved his position to hover over and began to nip at her neck and ear and collar bone, wherever he could reach. Rachel bit her lip in order to hold back a moan.

Rachel put one arm on Finn's bare back and one hand fisted into his hair, "Finn…" She half whispered, half moaned, "You're wearing too many clothes."

Finn took the hint and removed his shorts and boxers and discarded them and Rachel quickly pulled off her underwear, "What about the shirt."

Rachel shook her head, "Nope." She grinned, "I like wearing it."

Finn couldn't argue, she looked hot in it, so he allowed it. He made his way on top of her again and crashed into her and she accepted him willingly. Her moans were muffled at first but after a while Finn had to put his hand over her mouth.

"Shhh! Baby, Shhh!" Finn pleaded and Rachel's only response was to bite his hand in ecstasy. "Okay then…" is all Finn could say. He kept his hand over her mouth, kissing her cheek and thrusting harder. Rachel moved into him and began to scratch his back.

"Ouch, baby." Finn scolded but Rachel's eyes weren't on him, they were closed and she was moaning loudly under his hand.

He moved his hand and took her head in his hands and kissed her lips in attempt to silence her, she moaned his name into his mouth and felt her wall concave on him making his come inside of her.

After riding the orgasm out Finn let himself rest on top of the small girl and all she could do was breath, "Why was that so good?" Rachel finally said and Finn got up to clean himself off.

"What are you talking about?" Finn chuckled, "Isn't it always good."

"No, it's always good, it's always fantastic. But.. that was a step above." Rachel admitted.

Finn made his way back on the bed and rested his naked body against her partially naked body, pulling her towards him, "It was all the excitement of being in my parents house."

Rachel swatted him, "It is not." She frowned.

"Oh don't act all high and mighty. It was a little exciting… obviously." Finn teased her and Rachel just laughed.

"I love you, Finn."

"I love you too, Rach."

They fell asleep wrapped in each other just like they always did. Rachel never slept better then when she was in Finn's arms. The next morning she woke up early and put on her yoga pants and began to help Carole cook, after a couple hours Finn found his way down the stairs, his hair looking like he's just had sex and he was half-naked.

"Finn, go get decent." Carole spit at him. "We have company coming."

"Who is that? Rachel and Blaine don't count as company." Finn pouted, kissing Rachel's cheek and Rachel rolled her eyes at Finn's goofy grin.

"First of all, yes they do. And secondly, the Berry's are on their way over."

Rachel and Finn exchanged a look and then looked at Carole, "What?"

_Ding Dong!_

"Oh good, they're here!" Carole grinned and walked towards the door.

"Wait…" Rachel started again, "…What?"


	17. Just another one of my mistakes

**A/N: Hey all, a good amount of drama but I'm saving the shit-storm for the next chapter. **

**Enjoy the Hummel/Hudson/Berry Thanksgiving.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Seventeen<strong>

Rachel grabbed Finn's hand and rushed him up the stairs, "Sweetie," Carole called after her, "Are you okay?"

"Uh y-yeah, I just want to get cleaned up." Rachel stuttered out and quickly shut Finn's door where he stood a little dumbfounded.

"Are you okay, Rachel? You look super crazy right now." Finn said with a vacant and confused stare plastered on his face.

"Finn, my Dads are here. The first time they met you, you were macking on me in a crowded restaurant," Rachel spit at him in a whispered shout. "And now you are standing there shirtless with sex hair and they almost saw you, looking like that."

Rachel heard both her fathers greeting Carole and she sighed out and leaned against the door, letting her chest heave up and down as she attempted to calm herself. "Listen, this is good." Finn started, "I told you that you and I needed to see them before you left."

"But, I wanted to do it on my terms. You know, our usual thanksgiving. Chinese food and old movies." Rachel pouted and sat on Finn's bed, feeling around for her brush. She knew it was somewhere around here.

Finn grabbed the brush off the night stand and handed it to her before leaning down between her legs, "Rachel, I don't get why you're so upset. This will be great. We'll have more support here with Kurt and Burt and my Mom…"

Rachel ran the brush through her hair lightly, letting Finn's words calm her, "Okay, you're right. I know you're right." She sighed and handed Finn the brush, "But you look ridiculous. Please clean yourself up."

Finn laughed and rolled his eyes a little, "You're a little demanding."

"You're going to have to get used to it, unfortunately." She frowned a little.

Finn shook his head and took Rachel's face in his hands, "I'm not complaining." He promised her with a grin before kissing her nose and then either cheek and standing up. "Now get ready, Munchkin."

Rachel tried her best to get ready quickly but Finn beat her by at least a half an hour, instead of locking himself in his room like the awkward guy he desperately wanted to be, he decided to make his way downstairs to face the music. And his girlfriends fathers. Two Dads? That just evil.

"Hi guys." Finn said awkwardly, licking his lips quickly. It was a nervous habit that he really couldn't break. Kurt grinned and Carole waved and Leroy and Hiram nodded at him. Burt was the first one to speak.

"Where's our little diva?" He said still keeping one eye on the football game.

"Still getting ready." Finn shrugged awkwardly, "She's claiming that it's Kurts fault she's taking so long because he took all the hot water." Finn attempted a joke.

Kurt pursed his lips, "I did not, we can blame her 45 minute showers on her tardiness."

Leroy laughed, "I agree, Kurty." _Kurty?_ "Her showers have always been a bit too long. I mean we almost broke the bank with the water bill when she was little. We used to have two water heaters."

Hiram nodded, "It's true, she needs more water heaters than a 40 room hotel."

All three men were staring at the football game and Finn desperately wanted to watch but didn't want to be sitting between the two Berry's so he made his way to the kitchen, "Do you need help, Mom?"

"Don't be ridiculous, sweetie. Kurt and I have it. I know you want to watch the game. It's the Colts." Carole grinned.

"That's the Chargers." Finn corrected her, confused.

"Oh well, both have blue uniforms." Carole giggled and Kurt smiled at his step mom.

Blaine made his way into the kitchen and nodded at Finn and Kurt brightened up at the sight of him.

"It's okay, Carrie. I don't know any of the teams name." Kurt comforted her and Finn looked between the two with his eyes bugged out.

"Uh, did I miss something?" Finn choked, "Carrie?"

"Well Finn, that is a perfectly acceptable nickname for Carole." Kurt explains in his know-it-all tone.

Carole grins at Kurt, "And I love it. It makes me feel like I'm in Sex and the City."

Finn's eyes grew wider, "Who are you and what have you done with my mother?"

Carole laughed and shrugged, "I know I was never the girly-est of girls but Kurt brings it out in me. He's like the daughter I never had."

Kurt couldn't help but laugh, "Oh Carole, you are the perfect step-mother."

Suddenly Leroy shouted from the living room, "Rachel! Sweetie!" He came running up to her and wrapped his arms around her in a warm embrace, "It's been too long, baby. I hope you don't mind us being here. Carole insisted."

Carole nodded, "It's true. I did."

Finn felt a little sick to his stomach, _two Dads, _Hiram made his way to hug Rachel as well, "How is everything, baby?" It became extremely apparent to Finn that she had not yet discussed the move with them.

"You guys are acting like I haven't seen you in a decade." Rachel laughed, "I've just been at Santana's." Rachel lied through her teeth and Finn didn't like how easily it came. "Besides last night, I stayed here." Rachel stuttered out.

Leroy and Hiram exchanged a glance, and Leroy looked Rachel up and down. She was in a white sweater dress that accented her curves very well. Finn made his way to Rachel's side to awkwardly put his arm around her, "We're so glad you came." Finn stammered out and gulped as soon as he finished.

Hiram barely looked at Finn, "Well anything to spend the holidays with our baby girl."

Finn breathed out a sigh, "Well," he looked down at Rachel, "Why don't you go to the living room with your Dads. Dinner will be done soon."

Rachel nodded and pulled him into a hug after Leroy and Hiram started to make their way back to their seats, "Breath, baby." She whispered.

Finn nodded and pulled away, running his hand through her hair, "You look amazing."

"Go help your mother cook since you're kicking me out of the kitchen because you're too much of a scaredy cat to go watch football with my Dads." Rachel demanded.

Finn shook his head furiously, "I'm not scared."

Rachel lifted on eyebrow, obviously not buying it, "Fine, I'm terrified." He looked back at his Mom, "But you're right. I should get over it. Go help her, you're better at this stuff then me."

Rachel laughed, "That coming from the man that makes me dinner every night."

"PB&J isn't exactly the same and Thanksgiving dinner." Finn reminded her and he braved his way into the living room.

Finn took a breath before sitting down, "Who's winning?" He said as nonchalantly as he could muster.

"Chargers." Burt growled.

Finn nodded and sat down a comfortable distance away from the couple, "Who do you guys root for?"

Leroy turned and attempted to smile at Finn, "Hiram roots for the Browns, I don't really pay attention." The four men stared at the TV for what seemed like an eternity and Finn just couldn't get into the game. They couldn't blame him for Rachel and Jesse's divorce forever could they.

"So, Finn." Hiram started, "Jesse told us he ran into you. How was that?"

Finn coughed in surprised and Burt turned his attention to the trio of men with a concerned look, "You saw Jesse?"

"On Halloween." Finn admitted. "He came to the door with some kids."

"His nephews." Leroy informed Finn.

"You guys still talk?" Finn asked in confusion.

Leroy and Hiram nodded, "We see him more than we see Rachel. He comes over for Friday dinners."

Finn's mouth dropped, "I've been t-telling Rach we need to go see you guys."

"But, you've been busy in LA and New York from what I hear." Leroy grinned, he seemed like her wanted to learn more about Finn but Hiram cut him off.

"Well why don't you tell us why you screamed at our son-in-law on the phone the other day, first?" Hiram questioned and Finn's mouth went dry.

"I think I need a drink…" Finn stood up, "Of water." He tried to clear up any confusion and began to head out of the room.

Burt cleared his throat, "You know, Mr. and Mr. Berry I know this is a rough time for you two but you're being a little hard on my boy Finn." _His boy? Burt was calling him 'his boy'?_ "It takes two to tango and Rachel obviously wasn't happy. And from what I understand it's Jesse who is holding up the divorce."

"Well, he doesn't want to give up on her." Leroy explains, "Which I think is really romantic."

Finn turned, "It's not romantic if it's not what she wants." Finn said in a tone barely above a whisper.

"Gentlemen" Finn heard Kurt from behind them, "This isn't an appropriate conversation. Rachel is in here slaving away at your dinner and you're speaking about her as if she's not there."

"Of course they know I'm here." Rachel shouts, "They just don't care."

Rachel stomps into the room and past Finn to look at her fathers, "Dad, Daddy." She addresses Leroy and Hiram separately, "I'm not a little girl anymore." She states firmly, "I know you're disappointed. I know Jesse was all you ever wanted and more in a son-in-law. He would watch musicals with Daddy and teach Dad how to dance. Not to mention he knew how to cook and always offered to pay. Perfect gentleman. I know." Rachel was scolding them, her finger pointing and flailing every which way. "But, he didn't make me happy. Not like Finn makes me. Truth is, I screwed up. I shouldn't have married him in the first place. I knew something was missing. Jesse was another one of my mistakes, along with staying here instead of leaving the state to go college and not following my dreams..." Finn grabbed Rachel's hand in support and she looked at him with sad eyes, "I know I screwed up, but don't take it out on Finn. Because he is not a mistake"

Leroy and Hiram sat with blank faces for a moment until Leroy broke the silence, "You're right, baby girl." He nodded before looking at Burt and then up to Carole, "We shouldn't have intruded on your Thanksgiving."

Carole shook her head, "Don't be silly. We're glad to have you. It wouldn't be a real Thanksgiving without someone shouting, right? Whether it be over football plays or divorces."

Rachel and Finn both laughed awkwardly and Hiram stood and extended a hand to Finn, "I'm sorry, son. I don't even know you. I shouldn't have been so rude."

"It's fine, Mr. Berry." Finn said to the man Rachel called 'Dad' and then turned to Rachel's 'Daddy' who was now standing up, "Thank you for coming. I'm so glad to get the chance to get to know you better."

Leroy pulled him into an unexpected hug and he breathed out what almost seemed like a sigh of relief. Rachel turned to her Dad and mouthed a silent 'Thank you' to him and he just nodded.

The rest of the day seemed to pass with ease, Finn told the Berry's all the intimate details of his life including his income which he hadn't yet shared with Rachel. Kurt's mouth just about dropped off it's hinges.

"Why do you live in that tiny apartment?" Rachel asked suddenly, forgetting her company.

"It's not tiny." Finn laughed taking a bite of his turkey. "It's medium."

"Well, that is a good question, Finn." Carole poked Finn with the end of his fork playfully.

Finn looked around the table awkwardly, "Well, when we all got a good amount of money Blaine, Puck and Sam got a house and I didn't want that. I wanted cheaper rent so I could continue to send money back home. And I guess I've just stayed there. I like it there."

Blaine nodded, "Finn was pretty die-hard about making sure his Mama was doing okay."

Rachel grinned widely, "That's really sweet."

Finn smiled at her and felt her hand caress his thigh and looked over at Carole who was wiping her eyes and Kurt sniffling as well. "What did I say?"

"Finn," Carole uttered, "You didn't have to do that."

Finn shook his head, "Mom, that's why I did it. To give you a different life, a better life."

Carole gave Finn a proud smile, "Well, now you go get your better life."

Finn bit the inside of his lip and put his arm around Rachel, "I'm working on it."

Leroy and Hiram exchanged a look and a smile and Rachel scrunched her nose in utter excitement, "You're such a cheese ball." Rachel nudged into him.

Finn kissed her forehead lightly and returned to eating as did everyone else. After dinner and a accidental group nap in the living room Hiram and Leroy made their way home, shaking Finn's hand formally and giving Rachel a great big hug. She promised them she would come see them next week and they promised her they would try to stop talking to Jesse.

Afterwards Finn made himself a sandwich with the leftover meat and Rachel cringed as she watch him eat it. Blaine and Kurt flirted throughout the day and that evening was no exception.

"Kurt, you should come to the movie." Blaine insisted with a smile.

"Oh I couldn't intrude." Kurt said with a grin that said he very well could intrude.

Rachel rolled her eyes, "It's not intrusion and you know it. Just come."

Kurt jumped and clapped his hands, "I'll go get ready."

Everyone watched him walk out and Blaine chuckled a little, "Dude," Finn pushed Blaine a little, "Now I know why you never date. You're into dudes."

Blaine's eyes shot up to Finn, "Don't tell the guys."

"Why?" Rachel laughed.

Blaine sat down in frustration, "I don't want them to be weird about it."

Finn shook his head, "They aren't going to be weird, dude. They love you. I can't imagine them _not _supporting you."

Blaine looked down, obviously contemplating, "It's just weird because I live with them, and I don't want to think anything of it. Plus, I don't want to bring down the band's rep."

Rachel grabbed Blaine's hand, "Listen Blaine, no one is forcing you to come out. Do it in your own time." She gave him an encouraging grin and he nodded softly.

"Just don't tell anyone." Blaine asked, "At least not yet."

Finn and Rachel agreed and Kurt made his way down the stairs.

"I'm ready for the movie." Kurt grinned from ear to ear.

Finn pursed his lips, "Well, first we have to meet Puck and Sam for coffee at the Lima Bean." He frowned, "To discuss this whole Quinn bullshit."

Rachel had almost forgotten and her faced showed it, "Do Kurt and I really have to be there?"

Blaine nodded, "You're a part of this Rachel, you're in Finn's life and you were there for the reveal. Like it or not, you're a part of the Four Play family."

"And we need Kurt as an outside viewpoint." Finn added.

Kurt shrugged, "Hey, you won't see me complaining. I love drama as long as it's not mine."

The group laughed and made their way into the cold to meet Sam and Puck. Everyone having knots in their bellies.

"This is going to suck." Finn grumbled.

"It's going to be the absolute worst." Blaine agreed.

"I can't believe I'm letting you guys drag me to this shit-storm." Rachel pouted.

Kurt grinned, "Not only did Rachel Berry just say shit, but I'm about to go watch four grown men duke it out. I'm stoked!"

Everyone shook their head and laughed at Kurt and continued on their way.

_Here we go…_

* * *

><p><strong>What did we think? Review! :)<strong>


	18. But tonight I'm getting ripped wide open

**A/N: Sorry this chapter took me so long. Here we are. The 'shit-storm'. I hope it lives up to your expectations. :)**

**Don't forget to review. I LOVE YOU GUYS.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Eighteen<strong>

Rachel blew on her tea before taking a sip, she knew she should say something, kick this conversation off but she felt so awkward. They had all been sitting in silence for about five minutes when Kurt finally came back from flirting with the barista and brought the table a plate of free cookies, handing Rachel a special vegan one and leaving the rest for the boys.

"So no one has said anything, huh?" Kurt spews and spits down next to Blaine, "How about we start from the beginning, shall we? Who hear has slept with Quinn Fabray."

Puck, Sam, and Finn raise their hands awkwardly and Rachel decides that making eye contact with any of them is not an option so she just looks at Blaine, who awkwardly stares back.

"Alright good, who slept with her first."

Finn and Puck both nodded like it was them, "Wait, nope, Puck, I've been dating her since Freshman year."

"And sleeping with her since…?" Puck snapped at him.

"Since she moved out to LA for college." Finn told him as if it was common knowledge, this whole thing was making Rachel's stomach turns. She decided to nibble on her cookie.

"Okay, well I slept with her right before we moved with the band." Puck shrugged. "It was just a one time thing, but she knew I was leaving and she said she would miss me… so yeah."

Finn felt the growl build in his gut, "You have got to be aware that you are literally the worst friend in the world."

"Let's not shout quite yet, gentleman." Kurt barked, "We have a lot to go over."

Blaine bit the inside of his lip and Rachel patted Finn's thigh to calm him, when he took her hand they both loosened up a little.

"Okay, so Finn was dating her for what? Four years? Then she left unexpectedly. We found out later it was to have Puck's baby. Are we sure it's Puck's?"

"Positive." Puck spit, "Hudson doesn't do it without a bag!" Puck and Finn made eye contact and Finn tilted his head, had Quinn really told him that? "Yeah, she told me a lot _after._"

Finn's free hand clenched into a fist and Rachel tugged on him, reminding him she was there and not to get violent. "Okay, can we keep going?" Rachel insisted.

"Alright, so she came back to get Finn back and then when she couldn't get him, she started sleeping with Sam, right?"

Sam gave a quick awkward nod, "Yep and then again she left quickly. Obviously not pregnant seeing and Rachel has seen her since then."

"So have I." Finn tells Sam and Puck growls in frustration.

"This isn't getting us fucking anywhere, Hummel." Puck snaps.

Blaine stands, "Puck, calm it down. We're getting there." Blaine is intimidating Puck and to everyone's confusion, it is working. Blaine sits himself back down and fixes his shirt, "Go on Kurt."

"So the problem here is between Puck and Sam and Puck and Finn. Finn doesn't seem too upset about the Sam/Quinn dynamic." Kurt notes.

Finn nods absently, "She came back after ripping me to shreds and I had finally gone on with my life, I didn't want someone who could be so cruel as to just up and leave. She was fair game, he should have told me though."

"I know, Finn, I should have told you. I was just so scared, and she asked me not to. She admitted everything that happened with Puck and I knew if I told you that everything would just go to shit." Sam admits quickly. His eyes locked on the table.

"But, Finn, you seem to have beef with Blaine." Kurt notes again.

Finn shakes his head, "I don't."

"You do." They hear a tiny whisper coming from the tiny girl next to Finn, "You don't want to admit it, but you do. You think he knew and you think that he kept it from you too."

"Rachel's right, you have been distant." Blaine tells Finn, pain in his face.

Finn shrugs and almost laughs, "Yep, you're right. I don't fucking trust one of you. You lied to me." He points to Sam before moving his gaze to Puck, "You slept with my girlfriend, more than once." At this point he looks at Blaine, "And you had to know, you just had to. I know you knew. Everyone was just lying to me." His voice cracks from the extreme pitch it had taken.

"Finn-" Blaine started and Puck cut him off.

"Don't lie to the boy." Puck says to Blaine in a curt tone and Rachel can feel her heart sinking.

"I wasn't planning on it, Puckerman." Blaine spits and Puck before returning his vision to Finn, "Finn, of course I knew. But, not about Puck. About Sam. And I just couldn't bare to see that girl get in your head again. You didn't eat for like… days." Blaine tells Finn, "And I don't think you got any sleep and a part of me thought we were going to lose you, but then it was like magic. You came back from the dead. The music brought you back and then she showed up again and I was terrified." Blaine admits, "I thought we would lose you to the dark side of watching terrible sitcom reruns and ice cream binges."

Finn bits his lip, knowing Blaine was trying to protect him does change things in his head. "You're right. I did kinda turn into a pussy."

"Finn!" Rachel scolded in a whisper and Kurt laughed.

"Okay, I am sorry for taking out my frustration on you two. When the only guy here who deserves it is Mr. Mohawk." Finn says.

"Hey dude, can I get my side of the story in?" Puck asks. "You guys are all being unfair."

"Go for it, Noah." Rachel encourages with a smile and Finn tries to be okay with it. Rachel moves closer to him and snuggles next to him and Finn wraps his arm around her before looking at the ground to prepare himself for Pucks story.

Puck takes a breath and starts, "Quinn had been there for like two years, she was beautiful and I wanted her. I hadn't been able to take my eyes off of her one night after a show when she was doing karaoke. That was the first night it happened. It was gross, it was in a bathroom stall. It was just… wanky. But, I just needed her, like I needed air. She told me we could never do it again and so a year and a half passed and we didn't. She had one semester left of college and her and Finn were living together. And everything seemed great from the outside, but I could tell she wasn't happy."

Finn kept his eyes trained on the floor while everyone else, especially Rachel, kept their eyes on him. "And Finn wasn't happy either, they were both just going through the motions. I mean, they were happy but they weren't _happy happy_ not like me and Quinn could be. Or at least that's what I thought. So when he was recording his drums one day I went over, and then it happened again. She admitted that the sex and dwindled and that they were basically married. She admitted that when Finn talked, Quinn wouldn't even listen. It was all about drumming and acting and stuff she never cared about. She didn't understand drumming. So we started our affair. We were really careful about not letting anyone catch us but we weren't too careful about the birth control aspect because the day after graduation she found out she was pregnant and booked it." Puck tells the story like it was yesterday and his voice is beginning to crack, "I wanted to make her feel good because I really cared about her. Hell, I had loved her since freshman year. I never thought Hudson had the balls to hold onto her, but he did. I'm sorry I did that to you, but I just couldn't not be with her. It was like I needed her. Like I needed to do the things you couldn't to prove to her that I was the one. It was fucking selfish and awful, but… that is what I wanted."

Finn cleared his throat, "I get it." That is all he could say. He did get it. For Gods sake he was living it. He wrapped his arm tighter around Rachel and looked down at her, they were thinking the same thing. He looked up and met Pucks eyes, "You were right, I was a hypocrite. I did to Jesse what you did to me. Yours was a lot worse though. You have to admit that."

"I know it was." Puck breaks the eye contact and slumps in his chair.

"Then this is between the two of you." He points to Sam and Puck, "If you want her, she is fair game now."

Kurt sighs in frustration, "Not really helping, Finny."

"Finny?" Blaine, Puck and Sam all said in unison, Puck's voice overcoming the other voices with obvious judgment in his tone.

"That's what Carole calls him." Kurt says as if it's common knowledge and continues. "Okay, Finn this is all well and good but the biggest problem here is Puck and Sam."

"Agreed." Blaine adds and Kurt gives him a shy grin before continuing.

"So, what is it boys? You both still have it bad for her?"

Puck just looks at Sam and when Sam won't say a word Puck finally speaks, "Listen, I just basically confessed my love. And I think it's really fucked up that he kept sleeping with her after Quinn told him about us."

"That obviously isn't going to bother him," Finn interjects, "He already knew she was my ex."

"Good point." Kurt nods as if he's keeping score. Rachel has to stop herself from rolling her eyes.

"Okay," Sam decides to finally give his input, "I always had a thing for Quinn, but I wouldn't have ever done anything when she was with Finn. When she came back and Finn asked her to take a step back she gave me a call, I met up with her and we had coffee and we just talked. I would actually listen to her and vice versa. But, I just couldn't keep my eyes off her. There is just something about those eyes. So at first we just talked and then one night I took her out to dinner and I paid and she said it was a date and tooke me back to her hotel." Sam looked down as if he was ashamed, "Afterwards she told me everything about Puck and I just felt terrible, but I was already in too deep."

"Is sex like an honesty serum to this bitch?" Kurt asked suddenly, "After sex she just spills secrets like a freaking sponge. I don't get it."

Finn sighed, "It's when she feels the most comfortable." Rachel backed away from Finn trying to hide her obvious flinch. "She feels really close to you at that point."

"Okay, this whole thing just got gross." Kurt says and shifts uncomfortable, Rachel nods and Finn pulls her back towards them.

"Don't do that." He whispers to her.

"Don't do what?"

"Don't go away from me. Stick by me, babe." Finn requests softly and Rachel nods and puts her head on her chest.

"Listen, the gross one here is Sam." Puck spits. "He kept sleeping with her."

Sam sucked in his cheeks and pursed his lips, "At least I used a condom, dipshit!"

Puck stood and his chair fell behind him and Blaine and Finn jumped up. Before Rachel even know what happened Finn had knocked Puck out to stop him from whaling on Sam and Blaine had dragged Sam out of the coffee shop. Rachel rushed to Puck's side and checked the wound on his head where Finn had whacked him and once she got there his eyes were opening.

"Rach?" Puck stammered and tried to get up and Rachel pushed him back down.

"No, you might have a concussion." She spit at him. "Finn, get me ice, water and a rag or something."

Finn did as she said and was back within seconds and Rachel was making sure Puck's vision was intact. "Did you really have to hit him so hard?" Rachel hissed at Finn when she grabbed the napkins from him and the cup of water, dunking the napkin in it and tending to the wound softly.

"Ouch." Puck flinched back and knocked his head.

"Why don't you sit up slowly and drink some of this." She offered Puck and helped him sit up and lean against the wall.

Finn leaned down, "He was going to kill Sam, I didn't know how to stop him."

Rachel glared back at Finn, "You could have tried 'STOP!' or something. Come on, Finn." She had frustration in her voice and Finn wondered if it had anything to do with the whole Quinn discussion or if it really was her whole 'Violence isn't the Answer' thing.

"Baby, I know I shouldn't have. I know violence isn't the answer and stuff but-"

"Save it, Finn. You knocked him out." Rachel spit.

"He was going to _kill _Sam." Finn argued.

Puck nodded sleepily, "Finn's right. I would have. I can't really control myself sometimes."

"You need to drink more water." Rachel told him, she didn't know if he really did but she just wanted him to shut up. She wanted to be mad at Finn, she _was _mad at Finn. She hated hearing him talk about intimate moments with Quinn and then on top of all of that he had knocked Puck out. There had to have been a better option.

Finn stood and patted Rachel's back and decided to go see what was going on outside. "Well that went well." Kurt mused as Finn walked out to meet the trio.

"Shut up, Kurt." Finn shot at him swiftly and looked at Blaine, "What are we going to do? These two obviously can't work together. That wasn't even a big deal."

"It was a low blow." Sam admits, "I was criticizing him for getting her pregnant."

Finn scratched his head, "Oh yeah, didn't really catch onto that."

"Well, Puck did." Blaine tells Finn, "And that is what matters." Blaine turns to Sam, "Listen this is all a moot point because Quinn lives here and she doesn't want either of you. She wants Finn, he's taken. We all just need to move on from all things Quinn Fabray."

Kurt nods, "I agree, that is going to be your best bet."

Finn shakes his head, "She doesn't want me, she wants me because she can't have me. There is a difference."

Sam sighs, "I think Blaine and Kurt are right, this band isn't going to work out if we're fighting over a girl. Maybe agreeing to stay away from her is the best plan."

"Well have either of you been talking to her?" Kurt asks as he runs his hands through hair.

"I know Puck has and I won't lie. We have been texting back and forth ever since she left." Sam admits.

"That might have something to do with you not being able to get over her." Blaine spits. "Listen, she is trouble. You haven't seen her while she's been here, have you?" When Sam didn't answer, "Dammit Sam, have you?"

"No! I haven't… yet." Sam avoids eye contact with the other two band members. "We're going shopping tomorrow though."

"Fuck, Sam." Finn shouts, "Call her right now and cancel. This ends now!"

"What ends now?" Puck asks his arm around Rachel, obviously groggy from being knocked out. Blaine and Kurt made their way to his sides to releave Rachel from Puck duty.

"Have you seen Quinn yet? Since you've been here I mean?" Finn spits at him.

Puck rolls his eyes, "Why do you care?"

"Listen," Blaine starts helping him sit down in the passanger seat of the rental car, "We're not playing this game anymore. If you want to stay in the band, no more Quinn. We are now officially a Quinn Free band."

"Well then he better be cancelling his little shopping trip." Puck points to Sam and Sam glares back. "Yeah, I fucking saw her okay? Last night and she admitted that she was going shopping with you." A sly smile crept on his face, "Guess when?"

Sam had to physically force himself to walk away from Puck because all he wanted to do was punch him in the face, "You're kidding me, right?" Sam yelled, he turned his back on Puck and was now yelling at an empty parking lot, "You have _got _to be _**fucking **_kidding me."

Kurt walked towards him and rested a comforting hand on his back and he shrugged it off quickly. With that move Rachel walked over to Puck and slapped him in the back of the head.

"What was that for, Yentle?" Puck yelled, grabbing the back of his head.

"For causing this whole mess." Rachel snapped at him, "No more QUINN! Do you hear me, Noah?"

Finn's eyes bugged out in surprise and Sam had turned back around to see what the commotion was about. She pointed to Sam, "You either. What do you care about more, huh? The band or some blonde girl?"

Finn nodded furiously, "I agree guys, you two can't keep doing this. We have to cut you guys off."

"I am texting her now." Sam promised and pulled out his phone and then all eyes were on Puck.

Puck looked down at his hands, "It's different for me, guys. She had my kid. My daughter." Puck said quietly, "I have this connection to her now, like we're…" Puck's eyebrows furrowed together as he searched for the word.

"Tethered." Rachel whispered out.

"Yeah," Puck looked up to Rachel, "It feels like that."

Rachel's hand reached out for Finn and he made sure it was there to be grabbed and she turned to him and looked up into his eyes, "We can't tell him not to see her."

"What are you talking about Rachel?" Finn whispered harshly back.

"Finn, they are like us. Yes it's been really terrible and Quinn isn't the best person. But the way Puck feels about her…" Rachel put her hand on Finn's chest, closed her eyes and felt Finn's heart beating for just a moment, "that is how I feel about you. You can't break something up like that."

Finn looked down and saw un-cried tears lingering in her eyes, "Rach, it's not fair to Sam."

"But, it's not the same for him." Rachel argues.

"Baby, Quinn isn't good to him like you are to me, or like I am to you. She has been awful." Finn tells her, running his hands through her hair, "Rachel, you can't just-"

"No." Sam says from behind them, "Rachel is right. I was willing to give up on her, he wasn't. There is obviously something there, we can't make him stop."

"But we can't let him get pushed around either. She's been pretty awful." Blaine adds.

"Okay." Kurt jumps with excitement and Rachel shivers from the breeze, "I have an idea. Puck, you can't sleep with Quinn anymore. You can talk to her, but until she commits to you, she's cut off."

"What are you squawking about lady-face?" Puck rolls his eyes, "I'm a sex shark, if I don't keep moving."

"YOU DIE!" Blaine, Finn and Sam say all at the same time.

"We know! We've heard it about a hundred times." Blaine says to Puck, half laughing, half annoyed.

"You can still have sex, just not with Quinn." Kurt tell him.

"What is this going to do?" Rachel inquires, really intrigued by this idea.

Kurt grins, looking all high and mighty, giving Rachel his 'I know something you don't know' look which Rachel knew all too well, "It forces her to make a choice. With no Sam, no Finn and no sex from Puck, without a commitment, that is, she has to decide. Does she want him or does she want to move on? Maybe they'll stay friends, maybe they won't. Maybe she'll decide she needs him, maybe she'll never want to see him again. But, at least we'll know."

"Brilliant!" Blaine shouts in excitement and Finn thinks for a moment and shakes his head in accent.

"Yeah, I like it." Finn adds.

Sam licks his lips thinking for a moment, "I don't love it, but I see how it could work."

Puck is torn for a moment but after going over it in his head in every possible way he finally says, "Okay, but Sam has to stay away from her." Puck growls.

"I will, it's not going to be easy, but I'm bowing out. I've got nothing on this 'tethered' nonsense." Sam admits.

Rachel turned to Finn as the others talked among themselves about the new plan and Blaine gleamed at Kurt for thinking of it, "Baby?"

"Yeah, Rach."

"Can we skip the movie? I think I need it to be just you and me tonight." Rachel tells him, running her hand over his cheek softly.

Finn gives her his lope sided grin and nods just once and tells the others, Blaine agrees to take the rental and drops the other boys off and heads back to the Hummel/Hudson residence with Kurt and Rachel and Finn make it back to their hotel room, as they open the door Rachel looks up at him, "This has got to be getting expensive."

"Nah, they gave me a good long-term discount." He grins down at her. When Rachel got inside she started getting out of her clothes and thinking about the day. It had been quite eventful, but she was happy, and also really nervous about the next month and moving to LA. "You know what you said, about feeling a tether?" Finn asks as he kicked off his shoes.

Rachel nodded softly and looked up at him slowly, "Well, I feel it too, you know?"

Rachel just smiled and bit her lip and looked at her handsome man, "Good, because it's really freaking strong."

"What we did was really bad, Rachel." Finn told her, walking towards her, "But, I can't regret it. I just can't."

Rachel nodded and let herself into Finn's arms, "I know, me too." She admits, "I'm so happy I found you."

"Me too, Rach. More than anything."

**A/N: A piece of me just really wanted Quinn to show up during this discussion, but I thought it would have been too much. But, man I wrote it out three separate times with that happening but had to keep deleting it. :) **

**Let me know what you think!**


	19. maybe next time he'll think

**A/N: This chapter is a little darker. But I hope you enjoy. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Nineteen<strong>

Rachel stirred in her sleep and Finn couldn't help but hold her a little closer, he had spent his first Thanksgiving with Rachel and everything seemed to have gone okay, besides the whole huge ass fight and Mr. and Mr. Berry kinda hating his guts, but they seemed to have gotten over that.

Finn knew as soon as she opened her eyes he would have an hour of sane Rachel before she turned into the maniac he had met the night before. She was literally hyperventilating at the thought of going back to the house she shared with Jesse to clean out her stuff. He had promised he would be gone and Mercedes and Tina told Rachel they would help but she had turned everyone down. Finn had to basically make her let him come. And he knew that she would turn into that blubbering lunatic once they actually started getting ready to go there. He had no idea how much stuff she had or how long it would take, but he couldn't show Rachel how truly nervous he was.

He didn't want to see the house she shared with Jesse, but he sure as hell did not want her going alone. Finn was lost in his thoughts when Rachel's eyes fluttered open, "Finn?" She yawned out.

Finn jumped a little before looking down to meet her gaze, "Hey baby." He gave her his lope-sided grin.

Rachel sat up suddenly, "Don't 'hey baby' me. What's wrong?" Rachel was panicked. What had he done, he was trying so hard to be the supportive boyfriend.

"Whoa, crazy Rach is back so soon?" Finn teased, trying to keep the 'I've been caught' look off his face.

"Why do you look terrified?"

Finn laughed and shook his head, "I'm d-don't, and if I do it might have something to do with you just freaking out on me right now out of nowhere."

Rachel squinted her eyes focusing on Finn, "No, when you said 'hey baby' you were smiling but your eyes were all wide and scared."

Finn sat up quickly and turned towards the side, silently reprimanding himself for not having control of his facial expressions. "I don't know what you're talking about." He breathed and grabbed his shorts and slipped them on before getting up, "Come on, we've got to get you ready. Full day of house packing." He tried to sound nonchalant and avoided Rachel's gaze.

Rachel's eyes widened in realization, "Oh there it is." Rachel mused, "You're scared of going to see my house. Is this because you don't want me to move my stuff out?" Her voice started to raise an octave, "Oh my god. You're having second thoughts."

"Rache-"

"You don't want me to move to LA."

"That's no-"

"You don't want me anymore."

"RACHEL!" Finn screamed so loud that he was sure he woke up the neighbors. She looked at him, and seemed scared but seemed to be at lease breathing, "That's not it, okay? I am not having second thoughts. I'm worried because I don't want you to get there… and start having second thoughts yourself." Finn admitted finally, to himself more than just to Rachel.

Rachel stood and crossed the room to make her way into Finn's arms, "Finn…" She murmured into his chest, "I am not going to have second thoughts."

Finn shook his head and held her close, "But you had this life here and I'm ju-just, I'm taking it away from you." Finn's voice was cracking and Rachel felt her heart sink.

"Okay, we both need to get off the crazy train." She touched Finn's untrimmed face softly. "Stop acting crazy, I'll do the same. Let's get ready and get this day over with."

* * *

><p>Finn parked on the street by the vacant townhome that Rachel directed them to. He breathing had seemed to have caught but he just kept moving. He was driving a loaner from Burt and it was older and shakier then his truck that he had in LA. He ran around to open her door and she jumped out. Rachel Berry had her hair in a loose braid and her face looked drained of color. She was wearing sweats and looked almost sick. Finn thought about the phone conversation Rachel had on the way over and how she just kept repeating, '<em>please Jesse, don't come over.<em>' and '_please Jesse, you promised._'

So to say Rachel looked shaken up was an understatement. She didn't want Jesse showing up, and thought that warning him again would be best but of course now she wished she would have just come over without the courtesy call. He should be at work all day and she didn't want to worry that he would show up, but now that was all either of them could think about.

"Let's see what we can get done, huh?" Finn prompted and Rachel led him to the front door and fumbled for the key on her chain. When they walked in the house it seemed dusty, like Jesse hadn't been living there, like no one had been in the house. They walked down the narrow hall and Rachel kept her eyes on the floor.

Finn however was looking at the walls that were covered with pictures. Wedding photos, photos of friends and family. A picture of Rachel and her Dads, another of Rachel, Jesse and what must have been his family, and pictures of Rachel and Jesse when they were younger too. There was also a picture on the coffee table of Rachel, Kurt, and Carole, which Finn picked up immediately. It was didn't look like Carole was supposed to be in it, but Rachel and Kurt were making funny faces and Carole was off to the side laughing so hard she looked like she might be crying.

"Finn!" Rachel scolded, "Don't look through the pictures."

"But, my Mom… she is in this one." He showed it to her and Rachel grinned, she must have been remembering when it was taken.

"That was from this summer, I spend the fourth of July with your family, did you know that?" Rachel looked up at Finn with wide eyes and Finn just shook his head, "Yeah, Jesse and my in-laws go camping and I hate camping so I spend it with the Hummel's. That was after a riveting game of monopoly." Rachel laughs a little.

"Can we take it?" Finn asks with a grin and Rachel nods. "When is Kurt leaving? We should probably hurry and get this done to say goodbye to him."

Rachel just nods, "We have a couple hours." She tells him. "Come upstairs and I'll show you what is mine. You can pack any pictures that are of my family or friends, just don't take any of Jesse."

Finn nods and they walk up stairs she opens the door to what must be the guest room, there is a desk with a computer on it and a chest of drawers, "All the clothes in there are mine, but the chest is Jesse's. That's my computer too." Rachel tells him. "I'll take care of my room if you can do this." Rachel tells him and he just nods and she makes her way out.

Finn finds lots of cool trinkets while he's cleaning out the chest, including a bunch of necklaces, she packs they in a bin that they brought with them and puts the computer in a box and packs and pink blanket around it.

He can hear quite sobs so he follows them into her room, the room is dark and the bed is messy, but he can't see Rachel. He follows the cries to her closet. She is sitting in the corner with her cats petting their ears and crying into their fur, "Rach?" Finn can feel his throat closing from the fur in the air but tries to ignore it.

"I've just missed my cats so much." She admits when she looks up, face wet with fresh tears and all Finn can do is nod. "What's wrong with your face?"

Finn touches his face and notices how hot it is, "Oh, uh.."

"It's bright red."

"I'm allergic to cats." Finn says awkwardly.

Rachel nods, remembering he had told her that before and stand and the cats scatter. She goes to the bathroom and throws him a bottle of allergy medicine, "That's good stuff. Jesse is allergic to garlic and I cook with it a lot so he always took that."

"That is a weird thing to be a allergic to." Finn muses and he takes two pills.

"You say that as if he can help it." Rachel notes and points to a box, "Those are my shoes." She points to a chair, "That's mine too. The bed is also mine and so is the futon in the other room, but I don't think we should take either."

"You don't want to futon?" Finn looks in the room and notices it's pretty nice and would go well in his guest room at his house.

"I don't want any furniture from here." She snaps, "It is all oozing with memories and cat furr."

Finn half laughs and nods, "You're damn right about the cat fur."

"Okay, I think I got everything from here. I have a bunch of dishes and stuff in the kitchen though." Rachel tells Finn, "Start taking this out to the truck?"

Finn nods and Rachel walks down the stairs, picking up pictures as she does, ignoring the twinge in her stomach every time she sees a picture of herself and Jesse and trying to stop herself from watching the door. She thinks she talked Jesse out of showing his face, but she can't be too sure. She drops the pictures by the door, ignoring the sound of breaking glass and goes to the kitchen, when she opens the cabinet with all of her favorite baking supplies she cringes.

Everything is broke, broken glass, her mixer looks like it was torn in two. She turns the counter to see a hammer, Jesse had taken a hammer to all her favorite items. He knew that she loved baking when she was stressed and he loved to watch her bake, and eat all over her goodies. There was a note in the back of the cabinet and as she reached for it she cut her hand. She grabbed the note and pulled it out before grabbing the first rag she could find and covering her would to stop the bleeding. She turned her attention back to the note.

"_You took this from me, so I'm taking it from you._"

Rachel knew what he meant, that was something Jesse always thought of as their thing. Her baking and him watching, she would hum a tune and he would sing along as they did. It was a different world for a couple hours and Jesse didn't want Rachel to experience that world without him. Rachel nodded to herself.

"That seems fair." She murmured and felt a tear fall down her face and tried her hardest to ignore it.

"Okay, Rach. All that is out in the car, I took that pile of pictures by the door, bu-" Finn stops himself when he sees Rachel's tears, "What's going on?" He walks to her and wraps his arms around her, "Is this too much?"

"We should go." Is all Rachel can manage to get out and Finn nods.

"What about the kitchen stuff?" Finn looks up and notices the smashed bakeware, "Oh no, that is not okay." He growls and Rachel shakes her head.

"Stop, Finn." Rachel looks up at Finn with tears flooding her eyes, "Can we just go?"

All Finn can do is nod and so he does, directing her out of the house to Finn a smug Jesse St. Jackass waiting for them, leaning against Finn's loaner truck.

"Hey guys, need any help?" Jesse grinned.

Rachel wiped her face and crumbled the note in her hand and threw it at Jesse, "Get away from me." She whispered and stopped dead in her tracks.

Finn looked between the two, "I think you've done enough today, Jesse. Why don't you move to the side and we'll just forget this ever happened." Finn said in as calm a voice as he could muster.

"You know what? I just came to bring the divorce papers back to you, Rach." Jesse grinned and handed Rachel a folder, not moving, forcing her to make her way to him.

She grabbed the folder opening it to find the papers were covered in a red sharpee, "Fuck you?"

"Excuse me?" Finn asked in surprise.

She held up the papers to show Finn and without hesitation he lunged at Jesse. His fist coming in contact with the truck because Jesse ducked. "FUCK!" Finn yelled and shook his hand out.

Rachel's cries for Finn to stop were masked by Jesse's laughter, "Listen buddy, I own a dance studio that also teaches karate, I'm like a cat when it comes to reflexes." Jesse chuckles at Finn and then turns his attention to Rachel.

"Why can't you just sign the papers?" Rachel bellowed.

"I'll sign them if you agree to pay for my discomfort." Jesse snaps.

"It wasn't a car accident, you douchebag." Finn spouts back at Jesse and he rolls his eyes, keeping his eyes locked on Rachel.

"How much?" Rachel's small voice echos through the empty street.

Finn's jaw drops, "Don't let him push you around like this, Rachel."

"Ten thousand." Jesse says as if it's chump change.

Rachel shakes her head, "You know I don't have that type of money."

Jesse grins, "You might not, but I looked up what your little boy toy was worth here, and I think he could do it easily. Not to mention, when we sell the house, I want the entire profit."

"Jesse…" Rachel whispers and her voice sounds like she's in pain.

"NO!" Finn shouts, "I'm not going to let you push her around like this."

Jesse glares at Finn now, his eyes shooting daggers into Finn's skull, "I'm not pushing her around here, Finn. I'm seeing how much you're willing to give for her. You were so quick to jump in her pants, well prove it to me. Fight for her, give me what I want and I'll sign your precious divorce papers." He hands her another paper. "Also that is your court summons, saying that since we are in the middle of a court battle you are not allowed to leave the state of Ohio until we get it all worked out, I hope that doesn't mess with any plans."

"You can't do this!" Finn shouts at Jesse, his face red with frustration and anger. Rachel is looking hopeless as ever.

"Well you can't sleep with other people's wives, but you sure did, didn't you?" Jesse spits back.

Rachel begins to whimper, "Please Jesse, Please don't do this. You're killing me, can't you see what you're doing to me?"

"Don't you see what you did to me?" Jesse shoots back immediately.

"You claim to love this girl?" Finn points at Jesse in an accusing manner, "You claim to love her more than anything?"

"Exactly why I can't let her go." Jesse nods and begins to walk away.

"No!" Finn shouts after him, making him turn towards Finn who is walking towards him at full force, "No, if you loved her, seeing her like this would end you. Seeing her turn into a fraction of herself every time you're around would kill you, like it's killing me. You wouldn't be doing this if you loved her."

"Revenge is a bitch." Jesse spits up at Finn. They are inches apart and Finn is towering over Jesse, his hands balled into fists.

"Just stop doing this, you're putting her through hell, and for what? This is really satisfying you?" Finn shouts.

"Yes actually, it is." Jesse gives Finn a smug grin and he's tempted to slap it off his face.

Finn shakes his head, "Then you never really loved her, did you?" Finn spits and turns around and to walk to the truck, opening up Rachel's door and letting her in. She gets in and Finn turns back to Jesse who seems a little dumbfounded. "I'll get you a check with next Fridays date, if Rachel doesn't get the papers back by Thursday I'll cancel the check, you hear me?"

"Maybe my price was too low." Jesse muses and Finn rolls his eyes.

"I would do anything, _anything_ to free Rachel from you." Finn notes before getting in the truck and driving off.

"Today sucks." Rachel cries and Finn grips the wheel tighter.

"It sure does."

When they got to Finn's parents Kurt was already on his front porch saying goodbye to Carole and Burt. Rachel rushed up to him, "I'm so glad we didn't miss you."

"Of course you didn't, diva. I wouldn't have let you live that down." Kurt smiles and they hug, his arms tighten around her and she feels like she's going to cry for what seems like the 80th time that day. "Come see me, huh?" Kurt whispers and Rachel just nods. There are no tears because she eyes are dry. She's cried too much and no more will form. So she just whimpers into his neck.

Kurt releases his grip and grins at the small girl, "Blaine is going to take me to the airport," Kurt exclaims, "You've got a good band member there." He shoves Finn a little and Finn pulls him into a quick hug.

Kurt says his final goodbyes and skips off to the car, Blaine waves and Carole reminds Blaine that he can come back and stay for his last night if he wants and he agrees and they are off.

"Today sucks." Rachel whines and Carole pulls her into an embrace.

"How about you come inside and I'll cut you a slice of leftover pie, huh?" Carole asks and Rachel grins and they walk inside.

"I'm going to go drop this stuff off at your storage unit, Rach." Rachel turned and grinned at Finn who walked towards her putting his hands on her waist, "Are you okay?"

Rachel nodded, "I'll be fine." She lied and feigned a light smile and Finn leaned down and kissed her cheek softly before giving her an eskimo kiss.

"I'm going to take care of this for you." Finn promised and Rachel nodded slowly.

"You don't have to." She sighed.

Finn lifted her chin to look at her again, "I'm going to, just stop it. I love you."

"I love you too." She whispered back before turning to part ways, "And Finn, thank you… for always being here."

"I wouldn't be anywhere else." Finn admitted and watched her walk back inside his mother's house, turning to the truck to head on his way.

_Today fucking sucks._

* * *

><p><strong>Don't forget to review. Only about three more chapters left before the end of the story. Let me know if you have any requests! :)<strong>


	20. Tired of Constantly Missing My Girl

**Chapter Twenty**

Rachel looked in the mirror of the empty bathroom feeling awful. Feeling awful and old and gross. She finished her morning run and did yoga in the empty hotel room that had lost Finn's scent three days ago and she hated it. She was on week three without seeing him and she still had three more days left.

Not to mention today was the worst day ever. It was her 24th birthday. She was officially 24 years old and nothing to show for it, besides a pending divorce.

Rachel sighed and texted Santana telling her she would be late for brunch because she wasn't feeling great but it really was because she was putting off going. She didn't want to celebrate her birthday without Finn. She didn't want to celebrate at all.

However she knew that it was _her own fault_ that Finn wasn't there.

She didn't tell him her birthday was today. He had no idea, she had spoken to him when she woke up, cuddling against the body pillow she was forced to by because after day three without him she missed him so bad she needed something. He was blissfully oblivious, saying things like '_It's December 18__th__, do you know what that means? Three more days until I see that amazing smile._'

Which was perfect, but made her want to cry right then and there. Rachel sighed and got dressed, opting out of doing her hair and shooting Finn an "_I miss you and Good Luck_" text.

"Okay, explain to me again why you didn't tell him today was your birthday?" Santana asked between bites of her oversized omelet.

Rachel sighed, "Listen guys," She said to the table, which included Tina, Mercedes, Brittany and Santana. "He's been filming all week for this pilot and if it goes well that could be a good amount of stable income. He's been wanting to get more into acting for a year now and this is his shot. If he knew it was my birthday…"

"He'd go all Finn-eo and show up here, committing career suicide." Santana finished for her. "We know, that guy is a hopeless romantic in the worst way."

"Finn-eo?" Brittany asked, obviously confused.

"Yeah Brits, like Romeo. Both stupid asses who would give up awesome shit for average looking girls." Santana scoffed. "I mean, Claire Danes? Really Leo?"

Rachel couldn't help but laugh, "San, I love you, but you're an idiot."

"Your boyfriend is the idiot in this scenario." Santana said pointedly, "I'm just pointing out facts."

"You missed the entire point of Romeo and Juilette, is what I was saying. And Finn isn't dumb, he's sweet." Rachel added.

Mercedes nodded, "Yeah, Rachel's right. I would kill for Shane to do half the shit for me that Finn does for Rachel."

Tina grinned, "Artie is like that."

"Besides the being tall, hot, and being able to walk thing." Santana notes, "You're right. Artie's an okay guy."

"Artie is kinda hot." Brittany smiles at Tina and both Tina and Santana glare daggers back at her, "What? Just something I noticed." Brittany shrugged and returned her attention to her meal.

"I think I need a drink." Santana blurted out and Rachel flagged down the waiter.

"Yeah, we need five of your strongest morning cocktails." Rachel told the waiter. "And whatever it is, make mine a double."

Santana seconded that with raising her hand.

The rest of the day went well, the brunch ended with Rachel giggling and drunk before they headed to the spa. The girls got their toes done and nails and then went to the movies. Once they were in the theatre Santana pulled out a clear bottle, "Something my Grams always taught me." She opened up the lid to Rachel's soda, "Just keep drinking."

Rachel remembered this phrase from another night, a night with Lauren or Zizes or whatever Puck's fuck buddies name was. Rachel nodded, Puck's women sure did have a lot in common.

When Rachel got back to her hotel Santana helped her up the room where they found a package, "Someone sent me something!" Rachel gleamed.

She opened the large envelope and let the contents fall out. Her eyes weren't focusing, "What is all this? Papers?"

"Rach…" Santana whispered, looking through the paperwork, "these are your divorce papers."

Rachel scoffed, "Awesome, what do they have written on them this time? Wish you were never born?" Rachel whined and threw herself on the bed.

"No!" Santana exclaimed softly, "He signed them."

Rachel shot up, "What?"

"There is a sticky note here that says, 'Happy Birthday, this is the last gift I'll be giving you. I love you forever. Jesse'" Santana whispered in complete awe. She was shocked, she couldn't believe what she was seeing. Then she heard a smack.

"Rachel! Did you just slap yourself?" She ran over to Rachel.

"I must be dreaming!" She shouted, "But, I'm not?"

Santana laughed and hugged Rachel, "You're not. You're drunk, but you're not dreaming."

Rachel grinned and then felt a twinge in her belly, "_Shit!_"

"What? Are you sick?" Santana looked around the room for a bowl or anything.

"No," Rachel whispered sitting back on the bed, "I feel terrible for feeling happy."

"Jesse still has some sort of hold on you." Santana told her.

Rachel shook her head furiously, "He has zero hold on me, what he has over me is guilt. I constantly feel guilt about him."

Santana caressed Rachel's face sweetly, "Rach, your heart is really big and Finn loves that about you, but at some point you're going to have to move on. Look at me, I cheat on a regular basis. Do you see me feeling bad?"

Rachel looked up with tears in her eyes, "We're just different, San. I can't be like you."

"Thank God for that. Lima couldn't handle two Santana's. This place would probably explode." Santana hugged her again, "Now stop crying! I hate being understanding and sweet. It doesn't look good on me."

Rachel nodded and walked over to the papers putting them together and setting them on the counter, "I should call Finn and tell him the news."

Santana nodded and let herself out, secretly thinking that she needed to make a choice just like Rachel had.

"_Hey baby,_" Finn answered with a grin in his voice, "_We just wrapped shooting. We'll know if the show got picked up in three weeks. How was your girls day?_"

"It was good. I can't lie though, I'm a little drunk." Rachel admitted with a grin.

"_Does that mean I can talk you into phone sex?_" Finn asked in an innocent tone and Rachel couldn't help but laugh.

"Yeah, you're for sure going to be able to." Rachel promised, "But first I have news. I got something in the mail today."

"_And what's that?_"

"Some paperwork… signed paperwork." Rachel said in a teasing manner.

"_Jesse signed?_" Finn shouted.

"Yep!" Rachel was so happy and she knew Finn would be too, this meant their moving plans could stay in place.

"_Rachel! That is amazing? What made him change his mind?_" Finn asked.

"He said it was a-" Rachel stopped herself.

"_A What?_" Finn was laughing but when Rachel didn't answer his voice began to have hints of panic, "_Rach? You there? A what?_"

"Um, nothing." Rachel lied, "I don't know I think he just got tir-"

"_Rachel Barbara Berry!_" Finn scolded her instantly, "_We promised we'd be honest with each other. What happened? What did he do?_"

"Nothing." Rachel closed her eyes and massaged her temple, "He didn't do anything, it's something I did."

"_Okay…_" Finn's voice was cautious. "_I won't lie, Rach. You are really freaking me out right now._"

"Don't be mad, Finn." Rachel pleaded.

"_Okay, Rachel. You need to tell me what the hell you're talking about…_" Finn breathed out, his voice barely audible.

"Today is my birthday. Jesse said it was a birthday present."

Finn heard the sigh of relief followed instantly by confusion, "_Baby, why didn't you tell me?_" His voice was sad and low.

"I didn't want you to drop everything and come see me, just because it was my birthday. I was going to tell you after we moved and we could celebrate it later." Rachel admitted.

Finn didn't speak for a moment, "_I'm a romantic, but I'm not an idiot. I wouldn't have left filming, but I could have come out there after. Or maybe a day early._" Finn told her.

"I know, but you have shows and interviews and I just wanted you to take care of that, not me." Rachel told him softly, climbing into bed and hugging the body pillow close to her, "I miss you."

"_I miss you more. I wish I could see my baby on her birthday._" Finn pouted. "_You're supposed to tell me everything._"

"I was trying to-"

"_What?_" Finn laughed, "_Protect me from myself? You thought I would be too crazy to think straight if I knew it was my birthday._"

"And I didn't want you to know I was old."

"_24 isn't old._" Finn protested.

"It sure as hell isn't young." Rachel spouted back.

Finn chuckled, "_Rachel, baby, I love you. But, you're going all crazy on me._"

"Being away from you makes me clinically ill, I think." Rachel noted.

After a couple hours of talking and missing on each other, Rachel and Finn finally hung up the phone and Rachel let herself drift off to sleep thinking that everything seemed like it was going her way for once. Jesse had signed the papers, Finn was working his ass off and soon he would be here with her, it just seemed to be working out really well. Rachel missed LA and Finn's apartment and couldn't wait to call it her own and now she knew that she would be able to in a couple short weeks.

* * *

><p>Finn groaned as he woke up the next morning, rolling his neck and stretching. He looked to the side of the bed, wishing Rachel was laying next to him. Instead there was a pile of blankets that he piled there so the bed wouldn't feel so lonely. He hoped in the shower and took a long cold shower. Rocking out to his favorite Journey and REO Speedwagon songs on the air drums.<p>

Rachel had promised him phone sex but he didn't end up asking about it again, he just wanted to hear her voice. He wanted more than that actually, but it didn't seem right. When he got out he wrapped the towel around himself and checked his phone. He smiled seeing a "_Good Morning, Love._" Text message he was so accustomed too.

Finn made his way to the studio to meet Sam, Puck and Blaine to practice some new songs.

"How was shooting yesterday, man?" Puck asked as Finn walked in.

"You guys are early." Finn yawned and set his sticks down on the drums and stretched his arms more.

"Nope, you're a half hour late." Blaine told him as he tuned his guitar.

"Shit!" Finn muttered under his breath, "Sorry guys, I'm all screwed up."

"We know, Rachel this, Rachel that. Something about Rachel." Puck groaned and Sam threw a rag at his head.

"Shut your trap, Puck!" Sam spits. "You're the one who runs out every five minutes. 'Oh, hey Quinnie… Oh yes Quinnie. Whatever you want.'"

Puck threw the rag back, "I do not say 'Quinnie'!" Puck shouts back.

"You do too." Blaine laughed.

"Okay," Puck admitted, "I said it once."

"How is that going, by the way?" Blaine raised an eyebrow.

Finn looked at Sam to notice a twinge of pain but he was trying his best to hide it, Poor Sam. "It's… I don't know. It's been good. Something is different. She seems like she gets what I'm doing. But she thinks ultimatums are for girls."

Finn laughs, "Of course she would say that."

"Listen guys, this was your stupid ass idea." Puck shouts, "I'm just going along with it. Plus, stop talking like I'm whiped. Finny boy here is the whiped out."

"Yeah, I am." Finn shoved Puck a little, "But, Rachel brings out the best in me. You all said it. I've been playing better than I have in months."

Sam nodded, "Which is more than I can say for you, Puckerman. Quinn is more of a distraction then an asset."

"I know, dude. But, I can't just quit her." Puck shouts, "God, why does she do this to me?"

"The important thing to remember is to not let her KNOW what she is doing to you." Blaine tells him as if he's reading an instruction manual, "This is war. We're going to get her to make a decision."

"I swear if she moves out here on a whim like Rachel, I'll shoot myself." Sam says under his breath.

"Whoa, whoa." Finn puts his hands up, "Is there a problem with Rachel moving out here."

Sam shakes his head, "No, but I wasn't sleeping with Rachel."

Puck growls and Blaine puts his hand on Puck's chest to calm him, "Don't." He mutters under his breath and Finn licks his lips in frustration.

"Guys, we've come really far. We just need to-" Finn thinks for a moment, "We need to get Sam a woman!"

Puck scoffs, "Oh yeah, like we can pick one up at the sev?" Puck laughs.

"Shut up, man!" Finn barks back, "We can set him up with someone."

"Like who?" Puck raises his eyebrow in wonderment.

Blaine and Finn are both thinking hard, "What about-" Finn starts and immediately grumbles, "This would be easier if Puck hadn't already slept with everyone in Lima and LA."

Blaine laughs, "I was thinking the same thing."

"What about that young chick that you were in that terrible chick flick with?" Puck shouts with excitement.

"She's like 19, Puckerman." Finn chuckles back, "Not to mention she is dating Justin Beiber."

Suddenly everyone hears Sam chuckling, "Dude, you guys are ridiculous. You realize I know everyone you know?"

Blaine nods, "Sam is right. This is hopeless."

Puck shakes his head, "We can take a page from the Finn Hudson book of magic tricks. What about a groupie."

"Uh," Finn interjects awkwardly, "Rachel is not a groupie."

"I hate to say it, Finn." Sam laughs, "But she fits the protocol. Met at a show, slept with her. That's, like, the definition, isn't it?"

Blaine and Puck are laughing now too, "Yeah, she totally is."

"Was!" Finn corrects, "If she _was _a groupie, she isn't still. It's not like it was a one night stand." Finn argues.

"Oh!" Puck acts as if he has a brilliant plan, sticking his hand in the air as if it's saying 'Eureka' "Sam needs one of those."

"A one night stand?" Sam asks in confusion.

"Hell yeah." Puck snaps.

"You're Ridiculous, Puck." Sam rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, no…" Blaine mumbled, "I agree. Weirdly enough."

"See!" Puck clapped his hands together in sheer excitement, "If the celibacy Queen here can agree, so can you!"

"What is _that _supposed to mean?" Blaine spits at Puck.

Puck looks back and Blaine in confusion, "All I mean is you never get laid and you're kind of a girl. Believing in true love and all that shit."

"As if you don't." Finn shoots back.

"Hey!" Puck puts his hands up in surrender, "I'm still a bad ass, no matter what I believe in."

Sam couldn't help but laugh, "Fuck it!" He resigns, "I'll do whatever it is you want me to do."

"Fuck yes!" Puck held up his hand to high five Blaine, followed by Finn and then to Sam and Finn grinned. Puck and Sam were mending. This felt good.

* * *

><p>"Rachel?"<p>

"_Hey Finn._"

"You sound happy."

"_I AM happy._"

"And why is that?"

"_Because I get to see my man in two days._"

"I can't even wait."

"_Finn?_"

"Yes Rach?"

"_What are you doing, right now?_"

"Getting ready to take Sam out. We're getting him laid."

"_Shouldn't we get YOU laid first?_"

"What are you talking about, crazy?"

"_What are you wearing?_"

"Uh, a red shirt and jeans."

"_Take it off._"

"Rachel" He moaned, "I really want to, but…"

"_I'll be quick. Take it off._"

"God, I love you."

"_You're about to love me even more. Check your email._"

Finn ran over to his computer and signed onto his Gmail account and opened up the only unread message from BerryPie

"Shit, Rach! Those are… new." He panted as he saw the red lace lingerie.

"_Well you deserved a surprise, after talking me out of my dark crazy Rachel Berry hole of insanity last night._"

"Is this what are you wearing?"

"_No, I took that off a minute ago. I'm naked._"

"Can you confirm such things?"

"_One step ahead of you._"

Finn watched as his screen indicated a new email.

"Oh… wow. Oh." Finn almost came on the spot. "I swear, Rach. Wow."

Finn could hear the smile in his voice, "_I thought you'd like that. Now touch yourself for me._"

Finn pulled off his jeans and let himself out of his boxers and began to touch himself, "I'm one step ahead of you." He moaned, "What are you doing?"

"_Check your email, one more time._" Finn could hear the lust and grin in her voice as he refreshed and saw exactly what she was doing.

"You look wet, are you so wet?" Finn groaned into the phone.

"_I am._" Rachel moaned out the promise.

"Shit. I'm not going to last. This is…"

"_I'm going to go too._" Rachel moaned.

Finn heard Rachel moan his name as he released into his own hand. "Fuck! I miss you."

"_Two more days, love._"

"I love you."

"_I love you more._"

"I'll miss you tonight."

"_See you soon, baby! Have fun, okay? Get Sam some._" Rachel giggled into the phone.

Finn laughed, "I will baby. Sleep well."

"_After that? Hell yeah I will._"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: A little bit of a lighter chapter after the dark. :) **

**First of all, you're all amazing! I have the best readers and reviewers ever! I was so happy with the response to the last chapter that I decided to lengthen the story a bit. So the amount of chapters left it TBD, but it will be more then 3. You guys are so amazing!**

**Read and Review. :D**


	21. Our Tongues Will Speak of the Unknown

**A/N: Sorry this took me so long. Finchel is REUNITED. *sings*...and it feels so good. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twenty One<strong>

Rachel bit the inside of her cheek nervously as she waited for Finn at the airport. She was so caught up in her thoughts of all the ways she was going to take Finn after she got him into their room she missed him walking right up to her. But she felt him though, she looked up and couldn't help but jump into his arms. His face had a permanent smile.

"I missed you so much!" Rachel exclaimed and wrapped her legs around his waist and he brought his lips to hers, crashing them on top of hers. They kissed and she finally felt whole again. He had been missing her so much it was ridiculous. He got hard almost as soon as he saw her.

"I missed you too. God it's so good to have you in my arms." Finn growled and winced as he saw the flashing behind her.

"Finn!" they yelled, "Finn! How long are you in town?" They shouted. The paparazzi was in Lima? Why was this happening. "Finn! Rachel! Tell us what you're doing."

Rachel dropped her legs and Finn escorted her towards the escalator. "No comment."

"Aren't you married Rachel?" One asked.

"Where is Jesse, Rachel?" Another mocked.

"Do you like Berry or St. James better?" Another stuck his microphone in her face.

Rachel turned and grinned, "I'm actually divorced, Berry would be fine. Since that is my legal last name."

Finn couldn't help but laugh, "You heard the woman, Rachel Berry. Divorcee. Tell your friends."

"_Rachel Berry. Divorcee. Tell your friends._" Finn and Rachel watched themselves on screen in the hotel room and Finn cringed.

"In retrospect, that wasn't the best choice of words." Finn chuckled and Rachel kicked off her heels.

"Finn, I don't care anymore. I know your publicist isn't happy about it. But, I am just happy. I feel like we're finally out of the woods." Rachel sighed happily, straddling his lap.

"Well, Rachel Berry. Divorcee." He teased, "You know, being with me means there will be many more evil men with cameras. And many more evil stories."

"I don't care." Rachel kissed his cheek, then his forehead, "As long as I'm with you. That is _all_ I care about."

Finn hugged her tighter, "Shit, I've missed you. God, I almost forgot how small you are. You're like, tiny."

Rachel laughed, "Well that is only cause you're a giant. Did you grow?"

"I never want to go that long without seeing you again." Finn tells her as she gets up from his lap, unbuttoning her jeans.

"I've had enough of all this talk. I've heard your voice way too much these last three weeks. You know what I haven't had enough of?" Rachel asked with a raised eyebrow and Finn unbuttoned his jeans as well.

He pointed to his boxers, "This guy?"

Rachel nodded and slipped off her jeans and took off her shirt. Finn followed her lead quickly, resting his hands on her waist and pulling her on top of him, scooting backwards on the bed before rolling over her.

"I want to kiss you all over, I want to fuck you against a wall." Finn started. "I want to bend you over, and take you from behind… But right now," Finn breathed into her ear, "I just want to make love to you."

Rachel felt herself grow even more wet then she was before, "Then do it." Rachel pleaded and unhooked her bra, and let him take off her panties, kissing down her as he did.

Rachel curled her toes and reached her foot up to his waist band to push the boxers down slowly. Finn was impressed by her skills. "God, I want you." He growled as he slipped out of his boxers and let them slid to the floor before crawling on top of her.

Her hovered for a moment over her, staring into her chocolate eyes, being with her made him feel like he was home. Rachel reached down and caressed him softly and he almost came on the spot, it had been way to long since he felt her touch. She tugged him towards her and he obeyed, finding his way inside of her. She sighed out and Finn could tell being with him was like home for her too.

Fuck, it felt good to be inside her. He couldn't handle how awesome it was. He was having trouble focusing on anything. She grabbed at his hair, pulling on it as he thrust. He went from slow, calm thrusts to heavy intense ones and pushed deep inside her until her eyes rolled back. Finn grinned down at her as she bit the inside of her lip. He saw her reach down between them to let herself come faster. She could read him so well, she knew he couldn't last much longer. And the faces she was making weren't helping his cause.

"God, Finn." Rachel moaned, and that was all he needed to throw him over the edge. In moments he was gyrating above her with pleasure.

Finn toppled over and she rolled over with him, not wanting to be apart from him, "Shit, Rach."

"Yeah…" She breathed out, her chest heaving against his. "That was…"

"Like coming home." Finn told her.

Rachel nodded, giggled and looked up at him, "I love you, but I'm pretty sure you just called my vagina 'home'."

"Hey," Finn chuckled, "If he were to pick a home, it would be there." He pointed to his lower self.

"You're nasty."

"You love it." Finn kissed her forehead and then her nose and brought his lips down to hers. "I missed you so much."

Rachel nodded before bringing their lips back together, deeping the kiss, wanting more of him. The parts of him that she'd missed over the last three weeks. Before she could get much more she started laughing suddenly, "What just happened?" Finn chuckled at her.

"You said 'Tell your friends'." She said between spasms of laughter. That contagious laughter that had Finn laughing so hard too.

Finn scrunched up his nose, laughing so hard he had a tear spill from the corner of his eye, "Yep, I really did."

"I. Can't. B-Believe. You. Said. T-t-that." Rachel cried through her rolling giggles.

Finn's stomach was starting to hurt he was laughing so hard, "I've always been good with words." He teased. This drew out a whole new round of sounds. She squealed and moaned and pounded his chest. She couldn't contain herself. She then tried to sit up but collapsed on top of him from another fit of laughter.

"Tell your friends. I'm going to put that on our wedding invitations." Finn chuckled looking at the petite girls going insane in his arms.

This comment, though, sobered her. "What did you just say?"

Finn nudged her, "I wouldn't really put that on there, that's tacky." Finn laughed.

"I mean, wedding invitations? Why would we need those?" Rachel asked wiping away the tears that had formed from the fit of laughter from earlier.

"Well, I mean, not tomorrow. Shit, you just got weird for no reason." Finn noted on her, looking at her with furrowed, and confused eyes. "I just meant, _someday_." _Why was she acting so weird. _

"Finn…" Rachel whispered, "I d-on"

"Stop acting like I just proposed, crazy!" Finn cut her off quickly, uncomfortable and awkward.

"I'm not. I just have to tell you something." Rachel said sliding off of him and wrapping herself in a sheet and leaving him uncovered. He sat up and slid on his boxers awkwardly before turning back to her.

"Okay, you are really freaking me out." Finn told her honestly.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to ruin… everything." Rachel told him and looked down, brushing the hair out of her face and looking back up through her lashes at Finn. "I ju-just, we can't have a wedding or anything."

"I said, 'not today'." Finn reminded her.

"No." Rachel blurted out, he wasn't understanding, "Not ever. I can't ever get married again."

"What? Why? I thought you said Jesse signed-" Finn was thoroughly confused at this point.

"I know, but I just, I never want to, I just don't want to."

"SPIT IT OUT!" Finn growled so loud that she jumped backwards.

She closed her eyes, sighed and composed herself, "I don't want to get married, again. Okay?"

Finn's mouth dropped, "Not even to me?" Finn whispered.

"Well, obviously if I did it would be to you." Rachel told him, "But, I just don't want to at all. I just don't necessarily believe in it."

"What are you even talking about 'don't believe in it'? Is it a religion?" Finn spit quickly, standing up and grabbing his bag, opening it in frustration.

"Stop that." Rachel said in a hushed voice, "Stop acting like I'm stupid."

Finn shook his head and turned towards her, "You know that's not what I'm doing. I'm not Jesse. I would never treat you like you were stupid." Finn argues, "I just don't know why you don't want to be binded to me in every way."

"Because," Rachel breathed out, "I already did that. And it didn't work, and I just don't think it's a good idea. If we're faithful and loyal to each other why does it matter if there is a slip of paper involved? Who does that help?"

"What about our kids? We'll have one 'Berry' and one 'Hudson'? Don't you want for us all to have the same name?" Finn yelled.

"This isn't fair. You can't throw metaphorical kids in the mix." Rachel spit back.

"I'm just saying, you're not thinking this through. And how is this fair to me?" Finn frowned. "You got married, it didn't work. But, what about me? And my Mom? And Kurt? You're going to take away a big extravagant Jewish wedding away from Kurt? He's going to murder you in your sleep for that."

Rachel breathed inwards, and then outwards quickly, quietly, sadly, she closed her eyes and thought about the future, "Finn…" She sighed, "Finn, baby, come here." She pleaded. He didn't budge, looking through his bag, like a lunatic. He looked crazed. It really freaked her out.

"Baby?" She asked again, a little louder, a little more desperate.

"I'm busy, Rachel." He said back, his voice was cold. She had done that to him, in seconds. Her heart sank. She stood, quickly, walking over to him, grabbing his arm and his motion stopped. He looked up at her. "I am looking for something." He told her, "Let go of me." He wouldn't move with her touching him, she knew this. "Rachel, please let go of me. I'm upset." He finally admitted, as if that wasn't obvious.

She nodded and released her grip and he continued to search like a mad man for this supposed object. She walked slowly back to the bed and sat on the edge, looking down at her manicured toes awkwardly.

"aha!" Finn shouted holding up a small bag. "I got this for you." Finn said sitting next to her and handing it to her, "As like, a housewarming or whatever." Finn shrugged.

She grabbed the bag and smiled up at him before reaching in, it was a package of seeds, "What's this?"

"I got all this stuff for a window seal garden." Finn told her, "It's at home, ready for you to set it up. I thought it might make you feel good. I noticed when we were at your old place there was a garden in back and-"

Rachel's lips cut Finn off, "Thank you." She whispered into his mouth before kissing him harder.

He kissed her back for a moment before distancing himself, "Still not happy with you." Finn told her.

"Well, I just, I don't know what's going to happen in the future. I just want to be with you now." Rachel told him, "I fully intend and believe that we'll be together forever. I really do. And, I want to have little kids with you, Finn. I want to have little Hudson's running around my house. I do. But, I can't promise you, or lie to you and tell you I'm not scarred by this." Rachel admitted. "Going through this with Jesse would have been unbearable if it weren't for you. And the idea of going through that with you… just thinking about it hurts."

Finn relented, he knew she had just been to hell and back and he was fighting with her about metaphorical kids and fucking marriage certificates, "I know, Rach. I know it's been tough for you. Finding you was like the best thing that ever happened to me though. So, I guess I just get… excited. About our future."

Rachel nodded, "Well, I want you to be. And I can't promise that I'll open up to the idea of marriage soon, but I also can't promise I'll always be against it…" Rachel whispered, "But right now, today, I just, I can't think about it."

Finn nodded, "But, you're still coming to LA. Still moving in with me?"

Rachel smiled at his adorable insecurity, "That's not even a question. Of course. I can never be away from you like that again."

Finn pulled her into him, surrounding her with him. It felt good to have her in his arms, "I love you." Finn whispered, "Just remember, Rach. I'm not Jesse." He tried to slip it in, he didn't want to be awkward, but he felt the need to continually remind her.

"You're right, you're so much more." Rachel told him. They laid back down, wrapped in one another once more. Enjoying casual conversation, which was a nice change of pace from the bomb they had just dropped on one another.

"Okay, what's your favorite Beatles song?" Rachel asked as she traced circles on his neck, giving him chills.

Finn laughed, "I have a new game, you guess. And I'll guess yours."

Rachel nodded, "I like that… Strawberry Fields Forever?" She asked hopefully.

"Damn girl. You know me too well. And you're I Wanna Hold Your Hand?"

"Nope!" Rachel grinned, "Either Something or I've Just Seen a Face."

"I've just seen a face, I can't forget the time or place where we just met. She's just the girl for me and I want all the world to see we've met. Ooooh Oooooh Oooooh Oh Oh Oh." Finn sang with a grin.

"God, that voice."

"Meh, I'm no Rachel Berry." Finn told her, kissing her neck lightly.

"No, you're not. You're different. Perfect. You know, I bet our voices would go really well together." Rachel told him.

"Of course they would, everything else goes together on us. Why wouldn't that?" Finn told her, bringing his mouth and tongue to trace her collar bone.

"Favorite animal."

"A dinosaur." Finn breathes onto her skin.

Rachel shivers at the sensation, "h-hey" she falters, "I'm supposed to answer, you're supposed to tell me my favorite."

"Oh yeah." Finn laughed, licking his lips, "I forgot my own game. Your favorite animal is a white tiger."

"That is so random, Finn Hudson." She laughed and brought her nails down his back and tickled him softly, "But totally right."

"God damn, I'm good."

"Okay, what's my favorite…" She paused to enjoy him sucking on a pressure point, "band."

"Four Play." Finn laughed against her skin. "Mine?"

"Journey." Rachel answered quickly, though it was cheap. He had told her that before.

He slid his hand down her body, tickling her stomach and Rachel dug her nails into his flesh in response, out of pure want.

"What is my go-to shower song?" Rachel breathed.

"That one is easy!" Finn laughed, tickling her belly button and bringing his hand lower, "Defying Gravity."

"O-O-Okay." She mumbled, "Yours would have to be… uh, Oh God. Uh."

Finn grinned against her skin, "Focus," His hot breath irritating her skin, "What is it, you know it?" His hand mingled above her folds, not going to where she wanted it, teasing her and loving it.

"Uh- I can't rem-remember." She admitted.

"I'll give you the best orgasm you've ever had if you tell me." He said as he traced her lips softly.

"I Can't Fight This Feeling." She shouted in excitement.

"See, you just needed a little motivation." Finn laughed before bringing his lips to hers, pushing his tongue to taste her, letting their tongues dance before plunging his middle finger inside her and letting his thumb roam her.

Rachel moaned into his mouth and he worked her more, harder, better. She broke the kiss to lean her head back in pleasure, clawing his skin, pulling his hair, coming undone in his arms. Screaming his name over and over until, "Finn, God, Finn. Don't ever st-" Her words stopped as her walls caved in on his fingers and she came undone and back together, burying her face in his neck.

"Wow, my baby know what he's doing." She tells him.

Finn laughed lightly, "Yeah I do." He nipped softly at her neck as she went completely limp in his arms. He decided to let it all go, and just be with her now. That's what they both needed.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for all the comments and love guys. It makes me so so happy. Keep reviewing! I love you all. Also if you're into thrillerscary stories. Read my new fic Thriller Nights. .Love.**


	22. You Make Me Feel Like

**Chapter Twenty Two**

After a week of Lima and family and Christmas goodness, Finn was actually excited to go back to LA. He loved Christmas, he loved his Mom and Burt and even the Berry's had been pretty decent to him, but all of the 'accidental' run ins with Quinn and the 2 AM calls from a crying Jesse really had worn on Finn. So the day after Christmas, he woke up early, packed up Rachel's car and checked out of the hotel that had been basically Rachel's residence for what? Two months. Finn shuddered at the thought of her living out of bags while Jesse was at her home, smashing her things.

Finn pulled up to the hotel and made his way to their room, ignoring the crowd gathering in the lobby for breakfast. He felt a small hand on his arm so he turned, assuming Rachel had woken up and walked downstairs. He was surprised and almost shaken to see the blonde in front of him.

"Quinn?"

"Hey Finn, what are you doing here?" She grinned up at him, looking through her eyelashes at him. He gulped.

"Uhm…"

"You know how my mom is a realtor?"

Finn shrugged, "I think I remember that."

"She bought me this cute little town home on the other side of town, and you'll never guess who sold it to us."

Finn cringed, of course this was happening, "Surprise me."

"Jesse St. James." She gleamed and Finn gulped again. "Jesse." She called and Finn took a giant step back.

"Wait, he's here?" Finn spit suddenly, searching through the crowd.

"Yes, this is my families after Christmas brunch. He's my date. I assumed you remembered we did it at this hotel. That's why you're here, isn't it?"

Finn hadn't remembered. He'd only been to it once. He tried to avoid going back to Lima after Burt and Carole married. Until Rachel, that is. "No it's not."

"What the fuck is he doing here?" He heard Jesse's voice growl from the side.

"I don't know. We haven't gotten that far, sweetie."

"Sweetie?" Finn raised an eyebrow. "Wait. You two are an item?"

"Since December 19th." Quinn grinned, "He wouldn't date me until the divorce was finalized. Isn't that so… chivalrous."

_Does she even know what that word means?_ Finn asked himself, "Yeah, he's a super guy." Finn thought for a moment, "Wait. What about Puck?"

"What about him?" Quinn spit quickly.

"You've been talking to him."

"I'm not allowed to talk to other men?" Quinn retorted and Jesse shifted uncomfortably, his arm still around Quinn.

"Of course you are, sweetie. Just not allowed to sleep with them." Jesse said softly down to Quinn.

Finn walked backwards a little further and Quinn stepped forward, pulling Jesse with her, "Well aren't you going to join us for brunch?"

"Qui-" Jesse started but she held her hand up to stop him.

Finn cleared his throat, "No thank you. I have a prior engagement."

"When did you start speaking like that?" Quinn probed, with an inquisitive look.

"Since he started fucking the most pretentious girl in all of the continental Northwest." Jesse scoffed.

"if by pretentious you mean brilliant, and by fucking you mean fell in love with then yes, that is when." Finn glared back. "Now if you'll excuse me." Finn growled and turned around quickly.

He practically ran to the elevator and sprinted to the room. When he made it to the room he burst in the door quickly, "Rach?" He called, out of breath. He heard the shower and stuck his head in the bathroom door. "Rachel?"

She stuck her head out of the shower curtain and gave him her large smile, "Hey handsome." She noticed his expression, "Were you jogging?"

"I was running away from a terrible nightmare." Finn stepped inside and began removing his shirt. "Can I join you? I think I need to wash out my eyes for, like, an hour."

"What happened baby?" Rachel said sympathically, motioning for him to join her.

He slipped out of his clothes easily and stumbled into the shower that is much smaller than the one they shared at his place, "I don't even want to tell you." He admitted, "But damn, you look good." He smiled down at her and she slapped his shoulder playfully. "Also, we have to be out by eleven. We're starting the drive today."

"Why are we leaving early?" she pouted.

"It's just a day. I just, I need to get the fuck out of Lima." He groaned and she raised an eyebrow at him, "I already packed the car up." He told her as he ran his fingers lightly up and down her naked back.

"Well, that was sweet of you." She leaned up to kiss him and he leaned down, capturing her lips in a soft kiss. He wanted more but she turned quickly, revealing her perfect ass to him. "You're not getting any from me until you tell me what you saw."

"No," Finn whined, "It will get you out of the mood. And I want you in the mood, cause I wanna be in you."

"You just reminded me of Santana." Rachel told him casually.

"I would hope that you wouldn't hear anything like that come out of her mouth." Finn growled with jealousy seeping into his veins.

Rachel giggled and turned again, "Never directed at me, but she is very much into PDA."

"Which is weird seeing as she is sleeping with four people."

"Two." Rachel corrects.

"Three." Finn reminds.

"Puck doesn't count." Rachel tells him, leaning up to kiss him again, "Okay, what or who did you see that made you run into the room like an insane person?"

"Quinn."

"She is relentless." Rachel groaned.

"It's worse."

"HOW?" Rachel let the panic take over her tone.

"Jesse was with her, they are like, an item or something." Finn frowned.

Rachel felt the crunks rise in her throat, "That is disgusting."

"Yeah, it was so fucking creepy, Rach." Finn pouted.

Rachel ran her hands up his chest and around his neck, "I'm sorry Finn."

"It's okay," he looked down nervously, "H-how are you feeling about that?"

"I could care less." She told him, "I mean, it's nasty. A nasty square they decided to create, but you know it's crap, right?"

Finn furrowed his brow, "Huh?"

"What are the chances, Finn? They really fell for eachother? No, they are just together bitching about what terrible people we are." Rachel tells him, backing more into the water, running her hands through his hair. "Do they _seem_ like they would get along. Do you think Quinn would date a dancer? A guy who likes musicals more than Kurt? Does that seem practical."

Finn smirked as the lightbulb made itself apparent in his head, "You are so smart, I never looked at it that way."

"Never looked at it that way?" Rachel giggled, "You just found out, what? Fifteen minutes ago."

"Yeah, but you figured it out in seconds." Finn noted before leaning down to kiss her cheek softly.

"Well, that's cause I'm brilliant." Rachel teased.

Finn stood up quickly, remembering something from earlier, "Rachel? What does pretentious mean?"

Rachel thought for a moment, biting her lip as she thought. Finn admired her face as she did, licking his lips as she bit onto her lip harder, "Well, it's basically someone who is pretentious is consistently trying to impress others. Trying to show them that they are more important, usually by using larger words then necessary."

Finn nodded, "Why do you ask, baby?"

Finn sighed, "Jesse called you pretentious."

Rachel nodded, "I guess I can see why some people would see me as pretentious. But, I think there is a difference between intelligent and pretentious."

Finn nodded with a grin, "Yeah, I totally agree. Quinn asked me why I was talking differently. He said it was because I was with you and you were pretentious, but I said you were brilliant. And you are the reason I am speaking in a more advanced way."

"I think an intelligent man is very sexy." She grinned and pulled her way up to him, getting on her tippy toes and Finn helped her by bending his head down. Their lips touched lightly at first and soon she found herself being hoisted onto Finn's waist. She felt him harden against her and moaned at the sensation, "Finn…" She breathed and Finn grinned against her lips, pushing her against the wall, "Come inside." She whispered and Finn growled in response.

Finn pulled back just enough to adjust himself to slide inside her and without warning she was clawing at his hair, moaning his name and he felt like he would explode at any moment. Why did being inside her feel like home? She dragged her mouth along his neck as he thrust against her and without warning he slipped backwards.

"Oh god, Finn!" She cried. She was now straddling him in a way to small tub for his large body and his head ached from hitting the faucet.

"Yeah," He groaned, rubbed the back of the neck before returning his hands to her thighs, "don't worry." He smiled, "I'm still inside you, I'm good."

Rachel shook her head, "You're naughty." She laughed, "Luckily, I don't mind." She picked back up where he had left off, bouncing on top of him.

Finn groaned with pleasure and the sensation took away from the pain in his head. He watched Rachel as she moved up and down, glistening in water that was showering down on them, "Oh baby, have I told you how hot you are?"

She leaned down to bring her lips to his, "Not today." She teased before kissing him, letting her tongue explore his mouth. He tasted like his morning coffee and Finn. It was her favorite taste.

Rachel continued the motion as they kissed and Rachel moaned into his mouth, reaching between them to touch herself, feeling that he was getting close.

They came together as they usually did and it wasn't until Rachel came off her Finn induced high that she realized she was under freezing water and shivered. "We should get out now." She said in a shaky voice and Finn laughed and nodded. Rachel lifted herself up and helped him up as well. She turned the heat up and rinsed her body and hopped out, "Wash off and then we'll head out soon, okay?"

Finn nodded and turned, "FINN!"

"What?" He jumped, eyes wide.

"You're bleeding." Rachel said making him turn his head again, "Oh baby, I'm sorry. I didn't realize how hard you hit."

"200 pounds of giant falling backwards? A little blood is nothing." Finn laughed.

"Well, let me get you a rag, at least." Rachel frowned and did so.

After a hour of Rachel dotting over Finn, telling him to 'take it easy'. Finn laughed and let her attempt to take care of him. Why wouldn't he want her to? She ordered them room service and even gave him a blow job to make him feel better. He didn't have the heart to tell her that he felt pretty good, but it was a good excuse to feel her awesome gag reflex so he let it happen.

Finn finished packing his bag as Rachel put the last curl in her hair and spinned around, "Do you realize, that in two days we will be living together, in your apartment. I mean, _our_ apartment. We won't run into Quinn or Jesse or anyone. It'll just be us."

Finn grinned and stood, beckoning her to come to him, "It will just be perfect." Finn whispered.

"Damn, I'm one lucky lady."

Finn laughed, "Let's get out of here."

"Deal."

They made their way to the lobby, turned in their keys and avoided all contact with anyone anywhere. They made it to her car and put the last bags in there. Rachel tosses keys to Finn and they both hop it.

"So, can we get snacks?" Rachel asked putting her feet on the dash and turning up the heater.

"Yeah, what is your go to road trip snack?" Finn asked as he put the car in drive and ignored Quinn's car in the parking lot.

Rachel looked to the side, seeing Jesse leaning down awkwardly to kiss Quinn on the cheek, "It's just a show." Rachel snaps and suddenly rolls down the window, "Hey St. James."

"Rach!" Finn laughed, "What are you doing?" He was excited and nervous, "baby, stop." He whispered.

"You don't kiss your girlfriend like that, do you?" Rachel shouted. "You're such a fake." She spit and Finn sped away.

Finn and Rachel were both laughing, "I can't believe I did that." Rachel cried. "I can't believe I _did _that." She looked over at Finn and he grinned back at her, "You do something to me, Finn Hudson. I can't explain to you what it is, but you do it to me. You make me feel…"

"Alive?" Finn raised his eyebrow.

"How did you know?"

"You make me feel the same." Finn whispered.

Rachel pulled his hand up to her lips and kissed her softly, "Salt and Vinegar chips. Diet Dr. Pepper. Dark chocolate kit kat bars."

"Damn baby. You can eat." Finn laughed.

"Well what's yours?" Rachel retorted.

"Beef jerky, Mountain Dew, and Salt and Vinegar chips."

"Well, Perfect!" Rachel gleamed and leaned her head on his shoulder, "But, let's just drive for a while."

"Fine by me."


	23. Are you sure that she's the one?

**A/N: So it might get a little confusing here for a minute, but I swear there is a purpose. You wanted a longer story my loves, you're getting one. :) I'm excited to write about the Finchel road trip. After reading "When It's Springtime in Alaska" it made me itch to want to write it, so it'll be a couple of chapters. I hope everyone is still liking the story. Please don't forget to review! And Thank you sooooo much for reading.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twenty Three<strong>

Finn finally let Rachel drive after five and a half hours, they had talked and basically told each other any and every story they could think of. They laughed over Quinn and Jesse and the ridiculousness of it all. They had snacked and sang and laughed and Rachel even cried when Finn told her a story about a letter he found from his Dad to his Mom about him. About how it said he was the most perfect baby boy and he couldn't wait to see what he had in store for the world.

Finn told Rachel that he hoped he could make him proud and she reassured him that he already was. After an hour of Rachel driving, Finn became antsy.

"Why don't you just let me drive, baby?" Finn pleaded, leaning over to kiss her shoulder.

"Why? I'm perfectly capable-"

"Of driving 55 mph. I can see that." Finn cut her off quickly. "I'm going crazy over here. It's like watching Driving Miss Daisy."

Rachel tilted her head back to laugh and relented, "Fine. But, you're buying us Starbucks at the next exit. And we get to listen to showtunes."

"Rach.." Finn whined, "We listened to showtunes for the first hour. How many more shows can there be?"

Rachel tried to hold in her chuckle, but it was no use, "How many more can there be? Really? Try at least 300 songs, and that's just on this ipod. I have tons of physical CDs too."

"Okay, Okay. We can listen to more showtunes, but first tell me a story." Finn asked sweetly as she pulled off the exit.

"What kind of story?" She asked, lifting her eyebrow at him. They pulled up to the Starbucks and Finn and Rachel both jumped out.

"Uhhhh, I don't know. Something new. Tell me about something really embarrassing that has happened to you?" Finn suggested.

Rachel chuckled, "Yeah right, that comes with a price my handsome boyfriend." She told him as the walked up to the register.

"Mocha Latte and a Soy Chai Tea Latte. Vente." Finn ordered smoothly and Rachel beamed up at him. "Wanna split a cookie, Rach?"

"Hell no." She teased, "I want my own."

Finn scrunched up his nose at her in delight, "Two of those cookies." He handed the man his card and as they waited for the coffee he leaned over to whisper in her ear, "You're pretty damn cute, you know?"

"I have my moments." Rachel smiled and kissed the crook of his neck.

Once they were back on the road and driving a comfortable 85 mph, because if Finn went any faster Rachel would screech about how terrifying it was, he asked her , "What's the price?" He lifted his eyebrow and Rachel grinned at him.

"Eye for an eye, right? Story for story baby." She whispered as she took his hand and peppered kisses all over it.

"Okay, you first." Finn prodded.

"I'm not dumb, you first!" Rachel told him.

Finn thought for a moment, "This isn't fair, you'll somehow get out of telling me your story."

Rachel nodded, "That's the plan."

"Okay, how about line for line?" Finn asked.

Rachel thought for a moment, "I don't hate that idea. But, you're going to be sad."

"Why is that?" Finn lifted his eyebrow at her and looked at his small girlfriend out of the corner of his eye.

Rachel got on her knees and leaned over until her lips were basically touching his ear, "I was going to trade my embarrassing story for road head."

Finn immediately shivered in response to her words, "Rachel Berry." Finn scolded, laughing loudly, "You are a bad bad girl."

"I know I am." She said sliding back in her chair. "So, you start."

Finn sighed out, "Okay, uh… it was 8th grade."

"Nope!" Rachel stopped him quickly, "An adult embarrassing story. Eighth grade is still childhood."

"Fine!" Finn scoffed and thought for a moment again, "Okay, last year we were playing a show at the venue you came and saw us at, Puck wasn't feeling too good." Finn paused, "That's a line. Your turn."

Rachel scrunched up her nose, "You sure you don't want to take the previous offer?"

Finn chuckled, "Well I do, but it's a long drive. I think I'll have more offers like that." Finn said honestly.

"Yeah, we'll see." Rachel muttered. "Okay, so… where to start." She chewed the inside of her lip, "Okay, I was 19 and in college."

"That's it?" Finn growled.

Rachel leaned over and kissed his cheek, "Your turn."

"Since Puck wasn't feeling good, I told Blaine I would do back-up vocals." Finn sighed. "Go!"

"I had this psychology class, Jesse and I had just met and I had lost my virginity no more than two weeks before to that random douchbag I had told you about."

"I hate that guy. What was that asshole's name?"

"Not important to the story, your turn." Rachel told him.

"Fine… Okay so I was singing and everything was going good, but I had written the wrong order of the songs on my set list." Finn tells her.

"So, my class asked us to write about our first time of anything. First time riding a bike, first kiss, first _time _time." Rachel whispered.

Finn decided not to comment, but to continue with his story in order to get more of hers, "So we started playing 'Haunting' but I had written down 'Stellar'. So I am drumming the beat of 'Stellar', but singing to 'Haunting'."

Rachel tried not to giggle before starting her story back up, "So I wrote about my first time, and how it was awful and that I didn't get what the big deal was about sex."

Finn rolled his eyes, "I really fucking hate that guy." Finn muttered before continuing, "So everyone finally stops and Puck throws a bottle of water at my head and we start over."

"So I turn it in but I guess I didn't put my name on it."

"When we're halfway through the song, I realize I'm bleeding from where the bottle hit me and there is blood, gushing into my eye."

Rachel bites her lip to stop herself from commenting, "So, three people hadn't written their name on their papers and so the teacher began to read all of the papers to ask who's was who's."

"So there is blood in my eye and I can't see, but I'm still singing. Once the song ends, we cut the set short because I'm a fucking mess." Finn stops, "That was two sentences. You give me two."

Rachel shook her head, "Okay, master. So, obviously I'm not going to claim mine. So they read off this butterfly story. First time she heard the song butterfly and how it lead her to get her tramp stamp. The next one they read is mine and I don't claim it. I'd rather get an F then claim that in front of 100 dumb ass college students."

"So Sam walks me backstage and I can't see at all. Everything is blurry. And I hear Quinn's voice, and she's trying to clean me off."

Rachel screams internally at the mention of Quinn but stays calm, "So then no one claims it, so they move onto the last one which is a story about a soft kiss shared between two people in the rain. It was lovely, but no one claimed that either."

"So Quinn takes care of me, but my eye is still all blurry and my other eye is swelling from the hit. So I reach up to pull her into a hug."

Rachel spits out the next two sentences so quickly Finn thinks his head will explode, but she wants, no needs to know where this is going, "So I claim it, but I wasn't listening because the story was about two boys kissing. So everyone called me RuPaul from then forward."

"Oh baby, that is awful." Finn frowned at her and took her hand in his.

"Your turn!" Rachel shouted.

Finn couldn't help but chuckle, "So I lean up to kiss her and she feels different, like puffy lipped. Then I hear Puck laughing and Quinn screaming and I realized, the blonde that was helping clean me off was not Quinn."

"You kissed Sam?" Rachel's mouth dropped open.

Finn nodded in sheer embarrassment, "And to make matters worse, a fan saw and leaked it to Perez so there were rumors I was gay for months."

Rachel stifled a giggle, "Baby, that is terrible."

"I know, that was my first and last homosexual experience." Finn teased.

Rachel leaned her head on him, "I think that story deserves a prize."

After a really fucking awesome blow job in the car, and three pit stops later Rachel claimed they should find a place to stay. Finn wanted to hold out for Tulsa, but both of their drifting eyes weren't allowing it. If it weren't so snowy, they could maybe camp. But, Rachel probably wasn't one for doing that. Rachel insisted on checking on Finn's 'wound' in the back of his head when they stopped to get gas.

"Rachel?" Finn asked as she inspected the back of his head, "You know what I love about you?"

"You mean besides me radiant personality and killer ass." Rachel teased as she wiped some dry blood out of his hair, "You're all set, by the way." She told him.

"That you take care of me." Finn smiled down at her, "Like in that story I told you. I kissed Sam because he was taking care of me, that's what a girlfriend should do. But, I should have known that she wouldn't be doing that."

Rachel frowned, "Well, she's not a very good person. I think she might have been at one point… but she must have lost it along the way." Finn nodded softly and looked into her eyes, the wind blew and broke their stare.

"I'm not feeling that tired anymore," Rachel told him, "I'll get us some energy drinks and we can drive through to Tulsa."

Finn gave her his lope-sided grin and tilted his head, "Once we get there, I'm going to thank you for taking care of me properly."

Rachel giggled, "Is that a promise?"

"It sure is."

As they drive, Rachel turns up the music and thinks about day before Christmas, when she had said goodbye to her friends, the tears in Santana's eyes. The fact that Tina's stutter had returned as she said goodbye. The way Brittany told her some weird mythical story about werewolves and to be careful at the full moon. Rachel stared at the window and thought about her Dads.

Daddy and Dad had been so good to her about leaving, even though she could tell they weren't happy about it. Deep down they knew she would be better off. Daddy cried the whole day when she had told him, but Finn told them he would fly them out anytime and even gave them plan tickets for the end of February for her Dads birthday.

_Damn_ she was lucky.

A piece of her ached for home, for Lima, for Jesse and the piece of her who really thought she wanted all of those things with him, kids, and that house and that life. A whole other piece of her ached for Noah.

She knew that he would be okay, but Quinn was Noah's Finn. She was his 'McDreamy', as Kurt would say. But, she was just such an awful person. And that fake bullshit relationship they had planned up to bother Finn with just got under her skin. She wanted to scream.

She decided to call her Dads and tell them the events of what she had seen, fortunately, they found it just as comical.

"_You know, sweetie. I saw Quinn at the bookstore a couple days before Christmas with a boy. And it sure wasn't Jesse._"

"Who was it Daddy?"

Rachel was so into this conversation that Finn was just on autopilot, deep in thought about everything to come. He thought about the possibility of little Berry-Hudson's running around, the idea of a house in the hills with a backyard big enough for a couple dogs and a sandbox, also a swingset. Because swings were totally the best part of a playground.

"Finn!" Rachel squealed.

"Yes, baby?"

"I think Mr. Schue is having an affair."

"With _who?_"

"QUINN!" Rachel spit.

Finn almost ran off the road, this was too much for his mind to handle. First Puck and Sam, now Jesse and Mr. Schue? No, he would never do that.

"He would never do that."

"My Daddy said that he saw them shopping at Walgreens and then they hugged tightly."

Finn furrowed his brow in confusion, "Okay, Rach… I'm not sticking up for her… but I don't think she's _that_ much of a bitch."

"My Daddy knows what he saw." Rachel said back.

"This is just getting too confusing." Finn sighed. "I think we should talk to Puck. Or maybe Mr. Schue."

"Oh so I should just call him out of the blue?" She mocked a phone call, "Oh hey Will, just wondering if you're cheating on Emma with Quinn? …No? Okay then… bye." Rachel pursed her lips and tilted her head in frustration.

Finn couldn't help but laugh, "Maybe just ask what's really going on with her?"

"Wait…" Rachel thought for a moment, "Why do we care?"

"Because of Puck." Finn groaned.

Rachel nodded, "Oh yeah." She yawned and looked at the road again, "She's his McDreamy."

"I don't speak chick babble." Finn told her lightly, nudging her side a little.

"It's just that Noah really loves her, like, the way I love you. But, she's just such a bad person."

"She might not be as bad as you think." Finn noted, "The whole Mr. Schue thing could have been a weird fluke. Like she was thanking him for baked goods with a hug."

Rachel threw her head back in laughter, "Thanking him for baked goods? Really Finn?" She chuckled a little longer before letting the laughter die, "But you still can't deny that Jesse stuff."

"No, but like you said, that's fake too." Finn told her.

"But, I don't want Noah with a girl who would do something like that."

Finn nodded, "That's a good point, but you're the one who said…" Finn scratched his head while he though, "McDreams?"

"McDreamy."

"What the hell is that?"

"It's like saying," She tried her hardest to keep it in boy terms, "Like if you are my McDreamy, which you are by the way, it's like saying you are the one for me." Rachel told him, "But, it goes deeper than that because it can be one sided. So Quinn might be Puck's McDreamy. But you might be Quinn's. Does that make sense?"

"So in this weird ass theory… Puck is in love with Quinn and Quinn is in love with me."

"Not just in love with. It's like, they are it for you." Rachel tells him, "Or at least you think that they are."

"So you think that is why Quinn did the thing with Jesse is because she thinks I'm her McDreamy?" Rachel nodded. "Where did this phrase come from."

"Greys Anatomy."

"That doctor show?"

"Yeah… Kurt loves it." Rachel shrugged her shoulders, "So I kinda got accustomed to talking in terms like that."

Finn smiled, "It's okay, I don't mind your crazy babble." He patted her thigh lovingly and she leaned over to kiss his cheek. "We're almost to Tulsa, how about we figure this all out tomorrow?"

Rachel nodded, "Yeah, I really don't like having Quinn be a part of daily talk."

"But, if Puck and her decide to get together… we're going to have to figure something out." Finn reminds her.

"After this whole mess? It would take a miracle."

"Hey!" Finn laughed, "After everything we've been through. I sure as hell believe in miracles. Don't you?"

Rachel scrunched up her nose and made what sounded like a purring noise, "Of course I do."

"Good." Finn smiled as they got off the exit.

"I just can't imagine that _she's _the one for him. I mean sure he's a jerk sometimes... but he deserves better." Rachel said in a huff.

Finn laughed, "You are so sweet and caring, Rach. I love that about you. But, let's not worry about it right now. Okay?" Finn parked at the motel off the exit and brushed his thumb over her soft skin as he spoke, "Now let's get you in bed. No more talking about Quinn, or Puck or Mr. Schue or anyone."

"Can we talk about you kissing Sam?"

Finn fake gagged himself, "Especially not that, and I swear to God if you bring it up in front of people…"

"Your secret is safe with me, Finn." Rachel assured him, "Now let's go!" Rachel pleaded and Finn reached in back and grabbed their bags.

"You don't have to tell me twice."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope the Grey's reference made sense to most of you. I know that a lot of people watch it, but it's from season 2 or 3 when Izzie says "Oh my God! George is her McDreamy." Talking about Callie, and that has always stuck in my brain. I use it when I'm talking to people about their love lives constantly. So, I hope you all understood. Let me know what you think. **


	24. I wanna kiss your scars tonight

**A/N: More of Finn and Rachel on the road, not to mention some more excitement with the Quinn storyline. I hope everyone enjoys it! Please let me know what you think. **

**Thank you so much for the readers and reviewers, it means the wooooorld to me and seriously makes me so happy to hear the amazing response to this story. :) Best readers ever? Yep! Love you guys! **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twenty Four<strong>

Rachel's feet were up on the dash and summer songs were playing, the car was warm because the heater was blasting and Rachel had taken off her sweatshirt so she was just in a tank top, along with her skirt. If she closed her eyes real tight it might actually feel like summer.

"I miss summer." Rachel blurted out, over the pop music that filled the air. Finn turned down the radio and looked at her sideways, "What do you do in summer in LA?" She asked with excitement. "Do you go to the beach a lot? Do you go camping? Oh my gosh, do you go to the drive in?"

"Are there drive ins anymore?" Finn laughed. Rachel gave him and look and he grinned over at her, "Bonfires, drive ins, surfing, picnics, BBQ's, hikes, rock climbing, beach volleyball. Anything else?"

"Road trips?" Rachel grinned in delight, everything he had mentioned sounded perfect.

"Of course. We can go up to San Fran, or down to Baja. Or Vegas. I would love to take you to Vegas." Finn told her sweetly.

"Vegas seems trashy." Rachel frowned.

Finn laughed, "Some of it is, but I'll take you to all the best parts. You can come with me in March. We have a show at the Bellagio."

Rachel squealed in excitement and clapped her hands, "You take such good care of me. If I'm not too busy with a show or something, I would love that."

Finn chuckled at Rachel's enthusiasm, "Did you call that agent?"

"Of course I did. I sent her a video of me singing. On My Own, from Les Mis." Rachel beamed proudly at Finn, "And she absolutely loved me and wants me to come in once I'm settled." Rachel turned down the heat a bit, "It's getting a little warm, Finn."

"I know, I'm sweating. I was just trying to get you to take off more layers." Finn winked and Rachel slapped him playfully. "Do you want to call Mr. Schue then? It's probably about lunch time there. And school's not in yet, right?"

Rachel's expression sobered and nodded, "Yeah, I am just putting it off to be honest."

"You don't want to find out anything about Quinn that will hurt Puck?" Finn asked with a raised eyebrow, moving his hand to her bare knee and up her thigh in a comforting manner.

Rachel thought for a moment, "Partially." Rachel sighed, "But, I have to be honest. I don't want to find anything out about her that is going to make me feel bad for either." She looked over at Finn with wide eyes, "Don't think any less of me, please. I just don't want to feel bad for her or forgive her for all the awful things she's done."

Finn nodded, "I know, baby. But you're going to, though. For Puck."

Rachel nodded, "Yeah, for Noah." Rachel told him, "I do love him like a brother."

"It better be like a brother." Finn teased her. He wasn't jealous, mostly because he knew Rachel was all his. And the idea of her not being his put his stomach in knots so he refused to think of it that way.

He was _not _jealous. He told himself a couple times while the silence consumed the car as Rachel thought.

"Okay, I'll call him." Rachel finally said, lifting Finn from his thoughts. He was grateful for that.

"Okay, then. Call him." Finn urged and Rachel dialed as he rubbed her thigh lightly, listening to her calm breaths.

"Hey Mr- I mean Will." Rachel laughed into the phone. "I wanted to talk to you about a couple things." Rachel paused, "No it doesn't have anything to do with Figgins."

Finn continued to trace outlines on her thighs, hearts and music notes and his name. He liked the idea of marking her with his name, "I was just wondering what's been really going on with Quinn. I know you talk to her and stuff and she's seemed a little off. She claims she's seeing my ex husband."

Finn cringed, _ex husband. _Jesse St. James never deserved the title of husband to begin with. Rachel started a storm of, 'oh yeah?' and 'uh huh' and Finn decided it was time to zone out. Rachel would inform him of all of the details momentarily, along with her own perfect and slightly annoy commentary about what she really thinks of what's going on. Finn's mind dove into a memory of last night.

_Finn was buried deep inside Rachel and had been for the last forty five minutes. Rachel was panting and running her hands through his sweaty hair. "Finn…" Rachel half whispered, half moaned and it was music to Finn's ears. _

_"Yeah baby." Finn answered as he smoothly and softly thrust into her. _

_"Where'd you get this scar?" She asked putting her hand up to his hair line. He covered the area by putting his hair forward when he did it, that way they wouldn't see his hairline, or his scar. His hair was thick enough to cover it easily, but Rachel of course found it. She found everything about him, without even looking. _

_Finn went deeper inside her and she moaned a bit more. Rachel and Finn didn't normally talk during, but Finn didn't seem to mind this. "Uhhh," He tried to draw up the memory that was currently hiding from the surface. He was too busy focusing on how amazing it felt to be inside of her right them and the fact that her feet were digging into his thighs, pushing him into her further. "I fell off my bike?"_

_Rachel giggled, "When you were little?"_

_Finn shook his head, "No, my motorcycle."_

_Rachel moaned again, "You have a motorcycle." She didn't phrase it like a question, more like she was telling herself. Letting it sink in. _

_Finn peppered her face with kisses, "I do, it's red. You can ride on it." Finn panted into her ear._

_"I'd rather ride you on it." Rachel said after a minute and pushed him to turn over so she could be on top. When they were fully over Rachel whispered in his ear, "I love when you make love to me Finn." She told him truthfully, "But right now, I'm going to fuck you."_

_Finn hardened more within her, "Oh yeah? And why's that?"_

_"Because my baby has a motorcycle." She laughed and began to bounce on top of him. _

_"I knew that motorcycle would pay off." Finn growled and pulled her down to him. _

"wipe that dopey grin off your face and listen, babe." Rachel squealed and Finn jumped.

He laughed a little, almost a nervous laughter, "Sorry, I was just thinkin' about-"

"Your motorcycle?" Rachel lifted an eyebrow.

"You know me too well." Finn grabbed her hand and pulled it to his lips.

"No, you just mumble when you think too hard." Rachel told him, laughing a little. "Okay, wanna know what he said?"

"Shoot!"

Rachel clapped her hands together and took a deep breath, the way she did when she was about to give a speech. "Is there a cliff's notes?" Finn quickly asked and Rachel shoved him a bit.

"Hey!" She spit, "28 hour drive, you can listen to my story." Rachel accused and then repeated her previous prompt, "Okay, Will ran into Quinn in the grocery store and she started crying because he caught her in the 'parenthood planning' section, you know, where the condoms and pregnancy tests are?" Rachel asked and waited for Finn to nod. He didn't like where this was going, "So she told him about how Puck and her had a little girl and how someone adopted her and she didn't know who and it felt like it was happening all over again."

"With who?" Finn burst out.

"I'm getting there." Rachel scolded, "Okay, so he gave her a hug and her number and that must have been what Daddy saw. So then she called him at like _midnight_ crying about how she wasn't pregnant but she wished she had been, because she really wanted a kid with this guy. And she wanted to do it right. So, I guess he had seen her with Jesse and asked if it had anything to do with him. Quinn said no and then admitted that it was a scam that Jesse came up with to get to me and you and was paying her. She also said she thought she would need to money for moving if she found out she _was _in fact pregnant. Which she isn't." Rachel breathed in a deep breath and Finn was getting antsy, who's would it have been. "So when Will asked who the Dad would have been, she lied and said you. So, after a while she admitted it couldn't have been you, but she knew that her Mom and Dad always wanted you guys to be together and that is why she was so adamant about getting you back, but the real love of her life, her family wouldn't approve of because they were a different faith then her." Rachel looked at him expectantly.

"I'm still lost." Finn admitted.

"Noah is _jewish_. Like really jewish. There is no way in hell that he would be cool with having a catholic wedding." Rachel told him as if it was common knowledge. "Quinn knows that her insanely catholic and republican parents would have a cow over her and Noah having a kid, that's why she gave her up." Rachel squealed. "But, now she _knows_ she wants him and his baby and now she can't have it. Or she doesn't have it. She's all screwed up about it because she's still trying to please her family. Don't you _see_?"

"What? What am I not seeing?"

"Noah is Quinn's McDreamy." Rachel squealed, "Once she knew you moved on she finally realized it was time for her to get what she really wanted. She thought having another baby with Noah would cure everything, make it better. Which it totally wouldn't. You can't raise a baby in that hot mess. But, if we tell Noah, maybe he can make it work."

"How are we sure it wasn't Sam's?"

"The Evans' family is Christian, so not catholic but still not Jewish."

"We're not catholic." Finn thought for a moment.

Rachel giggled, "No, but Burt and Carole are Christian, even if you don't go to church, and you're a good all American boy. The type of guy who produces perfect grandbabies." Rachel teases. "Damn, you and Quinn's kid would look like a super model." Rachel whispered, getting off track for a moment.

Finn laughed, "Whatever, our kid will be cuter." Finn winked quickly and gave her his signature half grin that made her melt.

"Yeah, and if our daughter gets my nose you won't have to worry about her getting too many dates." Rachel raised an eyebrow as she teased.

"Well, that's nothing. If our son has my rhythm he'll step on all his dates feet, so he won't get more than one date ever." Finn told her matter-of-factly.

Rachel pretended to wipe imaginary sweat off her forehead, "Phew! I was concerned."

Finn chuckles, "Wanna go to that diner for lunch?" Finn points off the exit and Rachel agrees.

Once they get inside they take a seat in a booth across from one another and Rachel kicks off her boots and rests her feet in Finn's lap. He rubs one of her feet while they look at the menu and Rachel tries to refrain from commenting on how good his strong hands feel on her.

"You know why I love you?" Rachel whispers over the menu, "Because you take care of me just as much as I take care of you." Rachel grins at him and he grins back.

"We're a little much sometimes." Finn tells her, "We've somehow turned into that couple who just talks about how much they love each other all the time."

Rachel frowns, "Sorry, is it too much?"

Finn laughs, "No, _I _love it." He tells her, "But, it's going to get super annoying to others. Puck, Sam and Blaine might punch me in the face."

Rachel giggles, "They love you, and us. They can get over it."

After ordering and switching her feet between Finn's hands a couple times she makes him get up and wash his hands before the food comes and takes the opportunity to text Noah.

"_Noah! I have news for you. Let's do dinner when we get there?_"

"_Wat up Berry? Wen will that be? UR not prego, rite?_"

"_Whatever! Of course not! We'll be there tomorrow night. So let's do a late dinner. Or maybe drinks._"

"_OK Berry! Take care of Huddy._"

Rachel laughed at that last text, when Finn returned to the table, "Noah calls you Huddy?"

"News to me." Finn lifted an eyebrow and read the text that Rachel showed him. _Don't be jealous, Hudson! She's yours!_

"That's funny! I like it." She said as she typed furiously back.

"What are you guys texting about?"

"Huh?" Rachel looked up, her concentration broken. "Oh, nothing. Just telling him when we'll be home and that we have news for him."

"What news?" Finn almost growled.

"About Quinn." Rachel reminded him, putting her phone on the table and reaching out for his hand and his pulled it away. "What's going on?"

"Nothing." Finn shook his head and the waitress came and delievered his burger and her salad. Rachel smiled up at the woman and thanked her.

"A check as soon as you can would be great."

"Why are you trying to rush out?" Finn accused Rachel quickly.

"Okay!" Rachel shouted. "I want my boyfriend back. Who is _this?_" She said pointedly at him and his eyes met hers and he let down his defenses.

"I'm sorry." Finn sighed, "I just get…"

"Jealous?" Rachel asked, "Yeah, I saw that."

Finn seemed embarrassed and let's face it, he was. "I'm sorry. I'm so so sorry."

Rachel moved over to his side of the booth and grabbed his face to force him to look at her, "Hey, hey…"

"What?" Finn asked sadly, looking like a puppy dog.

"Don't be sorry. I won't text Noah if you don't want me to." Rachel told him, running her hands through his hair, "You've been through a lot with him and with Quinn and me and everyone and I don't want to make you uncomfortable."

Finn frowned and avoided eye contact, "I hate that part of me, the jealous part. I don't want to be like that with you."

Rachel grinned, "I don't hate it." She admitted, "I like knowing that you care that much."

Finn's eyes met hers, "Really?"

"Yes." She told him, "I would never do anything to hurt our relationship, including contact your womanizing friend." She laughed, brushing his hair back to reveal his scar. She pulled his head down and kissed the red mark before covering it back up with his hair. "I love every part of you. Even the flawed parts."

Finn nodded, "I trust you. You can text him. I just wish you call him Puck like everyone else." Finn told her, "I don't like you having a special name between you and him."

Rachel scoffed, "No, it's nothing like that. I just hate the name 'Puck'. Makes him sound like a Neanderthal." Rachel laughed and Finn joined in.

"Well he kind of is." Finn noted and Rachel nodded along.

"You have a point." She looked down at his plate of red meat, "Eat up before your poor innocent animal goes to waste by getting cold." She frowned.

Finn kissed her cheek, "We wouldn't want that."


	25. She has no problem with secrets

**A/N: Hey all, I'm back. Sorry it took so long. I hope you forgive me. Please review and let me know what you think of the Puck/Quinn story line. **

**Sam's love interest is on her way, she's just taking her sweet time. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twenty Five<strong>

Rachel yawned as they finally walked into Finn's apartment. No, _their_ apartment. Rachel beamed and turned around to see Finn yawning.

"Finn!" Rachel shouted with excitement, "This is _our _apartment." She told him and he chuckled, pulling her into his arms.

"It sure is." Finn beamed down at his girlfriend pulling her into a tight warm embrace. Rachel stood on her tip toes and kissed his cheek, and then brought her lips to his.

"I love you." Rachel told him like it was a promise and this made Finn's face crumble. He looked like he was almost in pain. "What is it?"

"You, you came. You're really here." Finn let the words fall out of his mouth and Rachel felt like she would burst into tears.

"Of course I'm here. You're my baby." Rachel said it sweetly, sincerely, ignoring the tear falling down her face. Finn reached up to wipe it with his thumb and Rachel beamed up at him. "Happy tears." She told him and he nodded with his lope-sided grin in tow.

"mine too."

"Come on." Rachel pulled at his arm and brought him to the living room, sliding down to sit on the floor, "I don't think we've actually spent that much time in here." Rachel pointed out and Finn sat on his knees next to her, he looked like a little boy and Rachel giggled at his posture.

"You're right, we haven't. We've been kind of exclusive to the bedroom." Finn told her, "and kitchen."

Rachel tilted her head back in laughter, "That is right. Damn, that was good."

Finn shook his head, his eyes turning black with lust and Rachel noticed the look, locking her hands behind his neck and bringing him towards her. He crawled above her as she lay herself on the floor and Finn's eyes watched her with careful determination, studying her every move.

"I'm so in love with you." Finn told her without hesitation and she let his lips crash onto hers, drinking him in, tasting his sweet kisses with a grin. Her mind and her body was his. And the jealousy that he had felt only made her want him more.

It was preposterous that he would think the she would have anything to do with Noah when she had everything she could ever want right there in her arms. Rachel grazed her tongue against his lips and he opened his mouth to let their tongues dance willingly.

Finn tasted like Dr. Pepper and candy from all of the road trip food they had been eating. Rachel was grateful to stretch her feet and be pressed up against Finn, instead of stuck with a console in between them. Rachel reached down to unbutton his shirt and Finn decided to help her, parting their lips for a moment to do so.

When she heard her phone go off, she recognized the ringtone immediately, "Dammit." Finn growled. "It's Puck. I forgot we had plans."

Finn sat up and began buttoning his shirt back up. "Do we have to?"

"You're the one who made the plans." He reminded with his eyebrow raised.

Rachel pouted, "I want to spend my first couple hours of our new life with you inside me, not in some bar with Noah… I mean, Puck."

Finn stood up quickly, reaching out his arm for his small girlfriend and she let him pull her up, "You can say Noah if you want." He smiled at her, "Puck is kind of a weird name."

Rachel nodded, "But it does rhyme with my favorite thing to do with my baby." She laughed a little.

"You are delusional." Finn chuckled, "Come on, let's go. We have to go see Puck so we can get back and I can spend the night buried inside you."

"Holy hell." Rachel gasped, her panties feeling moist just hearing him, "Do we _really _have to go."

Finn leaned down and kissed her cheek softly, "Yes, can you keep it in your pants for an hour?" Finn teased.

Rachel scrunched up her nose at his joke, "You're gross, Finn Hudson." But she relented, "I guess if I have to, let's get this over with." She winked at him and they made their way down to his truck.

Finn patted the hood, "I missed you." He whispered to the truck and Rachel pretended not to hear as she slid in to the center seat.

Finn got in and sighed when he looked at her car, "We should really unpack when we get back."

Rachel stomped her foot on the floor of the truck, "We will not. It can't wait until tomorrow."

Finn let out a nervous laugh, "What was that?"

Rachel shot him a glare, "We already had plans." She pouts and Finn laughs a little before bringing his lips to hers.

"I didn't forget, baby. I promise."

Rachel nodded and watched his strong arm as she started the truck, "Good. Because it's the only reason I'm allowing us to go now."

Rachel and Finn made it to the bar with time to spare so Rachel took the opportunity to have a little make out session before Puck, Blaine and Sam got there.

The banging on the window brought them to their senses and Finn groaned and urged Rachel to go on first while he put himself together. She nodded and jumped out to meet Blaine first. He pulled her into his arms, "It's good to have you back." He whispered in her ear and she pulled back to grin at him.

"I think we have lots to talk about." She whispered and he nodded with a knowing grin before turning around to hug Sam.

"Hey there, shorty!" He laughed.

"You seem happy." Rachel said as he picked her up and her feet lifted off the ground.

Sam set her down and nodded, "Yeah, I'm glad you're here."

Noah made his way to Rachel and gave her a bear hug, "Yeah, we're all happy you're here. When you're here Finn's happy and a happy Finn pounds on drums like a mad man."

"Not to mention the songs." Blaine said as they began to walk in, Rachel's head snapped back and she heard Noah scoff.

"Way to go, bro." He said under his breath.

Rachel looked between the three boys who were all avoiding her eye contact, "Wait… Songs?"

Noah looked between Sam and Blaine and finally sighed and looked at Rachel, "Look, if you fucking tell Finny D we told you, he'll have our fucking balls. But, he's been trying his hand at song writing."

"Which is normally all on me." Blaine interjects proudly.

Noah rolled his eyes, "Whatever. Anyway, obviously the songs are about you and shit and he's all nervous to play them. But they are really fucking good."

"Could you say fuck a little more, dude?" Sam yelled and Blaine elbowed him.

"Can you boys stop, ever?" Rachel snapped back.

Noah looked behind him, "Everyone shut the fuck up, lover boy is here."

Rachel scampered back to Finn and he grinned at her as she grabbed his hand. With his free hand he fist pounded Puck, Blaine and Sam separately.

"Let's go in." Finn said and everyone walked in awkwardly. Everyone hoping that Finn didn't catch on to what they were talking about.

Once they got all settled down and everyone was at least a drink in, with the exception of Finn who decided to take on designated driver for the evening. Rachel decided to bring up the elephant in the room.

"Okay, Quinn?" Rachel asked, wondering if it was okay to bring her up. Blaine and Puck looked at Sam and he nodded and waved his hand away like dismissing the notion that he would be the one not okay with it, Rachel ignored how ridiculous it was, "Okay… I'm pretty sure she's like, totally in love with Noah."

Puck held up his hands, stopping her, "Where the _fuck _did this come from?"

Finn decided to interject, he knew that Rachel's weird explanation from that doctor show wouldn't work, "Listen, apparently she like… told Mr. Schue, remember him? That curly haired Spanish teacher." Puck nodded, "Well they are co-workers now and she like broke down and told him that she thought she was pregnant and was upset when she found out she wasn't. Because she did want a kid with you, but she knew her parents wanted her with me. You know, cause you're Jewish and her family is, like, super catholic or whatever."

Puck still looked confused and a realization cross Sam's face, "Dude, they are right. She thought that I would make her parents happy. She had said it a couple times."

Finn furrowed his brow in thought, "Holy shit! That is all she cares about. Self appearance." Rachel scoffed as if it were common knowledge and Finn grinned down at her proudly, "See, I told you Rachel is brilliant."

"In high school, she wanted to impress students. And when she came out here she wanted to impress all of California and Finn and after Finn was no longer impressed she moved to someone else who was in awe of her, but she knew her parents wouldn't be happy with that so she stayed with Finn. But, then she was pregnant. She wanted to have the baby and stay with Noah, but she couldn't. Because she's so obsessed with self image." Rachel was looking around with a huge grin on her face as the theory breathed out, "But her mistake was, that she thought Finn was too. She thought Finn only cared about how they looked so she thought she would be able to convince him to get back together with her. But he was too hurt and so she tried to Sam and he was all for it but she couldn't do it. She couldn't go through with it because she still loved Noah."

"Holy shit!" Sam yelled suddenly, slamming his beer down on the table, "You're right. Holy…" Sam was shocked, but a look of realization was there. "You're a fucking genius."

"Wait!" Blaine yelled, "So what now? You think she's ready to stop caring what other people think?"

"It seems like it. Or that is what she told Mr. Schue." Rachel lifted her eyebrow. "She's coming around to it, at least."

Puck was speechless, completely and utterly speechless and suddenly he slammed his hands on the table and laugh like he'd won a prize, "Fuck yes!" Puck screamed, "I fucking knew she wanted me the same way I wanted her."

Finn tried not to be hurt by the fact that this was all going on at his expense, he had Rachel now. Quinn didn't matter anymore. "Wait, where you going?" Finn asks suddenly.

"I've got a girl to get." Puck grinned widely as he walked out the door pulling Blaine with him, "We're going back to Lima baby."

Rachel and Finn exchanged a look, "We just got back." They said in unison before looking at Sam who shrugged and took another swig of his beer.


	26. She is love, and she is all I need

**Chapter Twenty Six**

Finn's back hurt, it really fucking hurt but he couldn't move or else he would wake Rachel up. Every since she discovered having sex on the living room floor she made a point that they do it at least once a week, and with Sam moving into their place soon, Rachel had upped the times because 'we have to take advantage of our alone time'.

Rachel loved the floor because they could try so many more positions and they had a lot more room then the bed would allow. Finn liked it too, he just wish she wouldn't fall asleep right after. Rachel stirred and Finn took the opportunity to squeeze her tightly into his arms and kiss her forehead. Her eyes almost immediately fluttered open, "I fell asleep again." She commented with a yawn.

"You did." Finn grinned down at her, "I'll carry you to bed." He offered and she nodded and moved off of him so she could stand up to pick her up.

"What time is Sam getting here to move stuff in?" Rachel asked, snuggling into his neck as he carried her.

"He said around noon or so." Finn told her as he set her on the bed and covered her with the comforter.

Rachel nodded and snuggled into the blankets, "Okay, then you have to fuck me on the counter before breakfast." Rachel replied as if it was common knowledge and a shy smile crossed Finn's lips.

"What's gotten into you, lover?" Finn asked, sitting next to her on the bed, running his hands through her hair.

Rachel opened her eyes again and pulled the blankets down, "Not you. Not enough." She replied quickly with a giggle, "I just want get all the apartment sex in I can before we're condemned to the bed for however that big lipped blondie decides to invade our house."

Finn leaned down to kiss her before getting up to throw on some shorts, "Okay, Rach. You're the one offered."

"Well, he was going to get kicked out of his place and I didn't want him living with the Quinn and Puck sexathon." Rachel told Finn with a curt nod, "That's just mean."

"I'm sure he won't be here for long." Finn assured, "And then we can go back to kitchen, and living room and balcony sex."

"We've never done it on the balcony." Rachel pointed out and she put herself back in his arms, kissing his neck and collar bone.

"I know, but I want it so bad." Finn pouted.

Rachel giggled, "No. Not outside… in winter." Rachel looked up and winked and Finn got so excited just at the thought.

Rachel had been in LA, and in Finn's arms for one full month. It had been perfect. He loved having her around all the time. He would always come home to her cleaning and singing, or baking and singing, or just singing. Sometimes he'd come home to her in her underwear, ready and waiting and sometimes she'd come home with him. He was so in love with having her around all the time, he could hardly stand it.

She had redecorated the house and started working with a vocal coach to get her voice back up to par with what it was in high school. She hadn't gone on auditions yet because she wanted to go on tour with Finn and the guys in February. Everything had been perfect.

Well, almost everything.

Quinn had moved back and in with Puck and Blaine and of course they got engaged. They went from zero to engaged in a weekend. Rachel and Quinn couldn't stand each other and had to put up with each other on a consistent basis. Quinn also outted Blaine to the whole group after overhearing him talking to Kurt on the phone. Which made Rachel actually lunge at Quinn and Finn and Puck had to hold them back. Sam and Puck accepted the news and it blew over quickly, but Rachel still thought it was unacceptable.

She had screamed at Quinn for something close to an hour about how that was his choice of when and where to do such a thing.

Quinn raised her eyebrow and rolled her eyes the entire time, and then said that women should stick together not attack each other.

That made everything worse. But, Rachel attempted to put up with Quinn and Finn was grateful. She didn't love Quinn, but she loved how Puck was when he was with her, so she forgave it.

Sam wasn't having as hard of a time as everyone assumed he would, he seemed to be moving on fairly quickly, however never dating. That broke Rachel's heart. She wanted him to be happy, find someone like she had found Finn. Finn knew that Rachel hated it, but they couldn't force him. He'd come in his own time.

Rachel was his perfect girl, his everything. But, it drove him insane that his perfect girlfriend would never become his perfect wife. He hated Jesse St. James for fucking that up for him. He hated everything about it.

But, he had to understand. Or at least pretend to understand.

The next morning, Finn shot up like it was Christmas morning. Smelling bacon and eggs and, he sniffed again, was that pancakes. He jumped out of bed and ran to the kitchen and saw his sexy girlfriend standing over a pancake, about to flip it. She was wearing her sweats and one of his favorite shirts on her.

"Baby!" Finn grinned and walked behind her kissing her neck. Rachel spinned around quickly and pushed him away and Finn's smiled dropped. "What? I thought we had a plan." Finn waggled his eyebrows at her and she began to speak but was interrupted by the sound of the toilet flushing in the other room.

Finn stepped back and frowned, "He's here early." Finn looked down at the tent in his pants and reached down to tuck himself into the waist band on his boxers before turning around to see someone he'd never met before. "Oh!"

"Finn, this is my friend from Lima. Mercedes Jones." Rachel introduced and Mercedes reached out to shake his hand.

"Oh." Finn said again and looked down and his bare chest, "I guess I'll get decent. I'm sorry Mercedes, I was unaware that you were here or I would have-"

"Don't worry, white boy." Mercedes said with a sniffle and sat on the stool by the counter, "It was a surprise visit."

Finn looked at Rachel and back to Mercedes who had obviously been crying, "I'll leave you two." Finn said suddenly, "I hope everything is okay."

Rachel nodded, "Everything will be fine. Go get showered, breakfast will be waiting." She smiled and watched his backside as he scampered out, muttering a 'nice to meet you' as he left.

"Okay," Rachel started again, "What made you want to leave? Start from the beginning." Rachel urges.

Mercedes sniffles again, "Listen, I love him. I do. He's been so good to me. B-But when you left it got me thinking."

"Oh please don't tell me you left your fiancé because of Finn and I." Rachel groaned with a frown.

"No, not because of you and Finn. Because o-of you and Jesse. Well, and because of Finn." Mercedes pouted. "Listen, Jesse always looked at you in this way that made me think that, that you could do better, you know? But then you got married and you seemed happy so I thought if he and I had the same thing, but… but I just wasn't attracted to him anymore."

Rachel nodded softly while putting together a plate for Mercedes, "I'm sorry, Cedes." She frowned. "You know, but I agree. You deserve more than he could give. But, I guess I thought you really loved him."

"I did." Mercedes stuttered, "I mean, I do, I really do."

"But love isn't always enough." Rachel told her with a sad expression, "Especially if it's not the right love."

"I need passion." Mercedes growled and took a sip of her orange juice. "I'm sorry, Rach. Do you have some vodka I can pour in this?"

Rachel giggled, "Of course. I'll break into Finn's liquor cabinet."

Rachel skipped over to the living room and picked up the blanket Finn and her and been laying on the day before and bawled up to throw it in their room. She opened the cabinet and grabbed a bottle of Skyy and handed it to Mercedes before running to her room to toss the blanket in there.

Finn was there, of course, standing naked as the day he was born holding two pairs of boxer briefs. One pair, just plain red and another with a santa on it. "Rach. We need to do laundry." He tells her, putting the Santa boxers back in the drawer and putting on the red ones. When he turned around to grab his jeans, Rachel saw a green bow on the butt and giggled.

"Finn!" Rachel laughed, "Why do you have Christmas boxers?"

Finn grinned sheepishly, "Hey, I thought they were cool when I saw them at Target last year. Don't make fun, animal sweaters." He walked over to her kissing her lightly and Rachel beamed.

"Sorry we don't get to go through with our morning plans." Rachel frowned.

Finn shook his head, "Don't worry about it, babe." He said as he tossed on his jeans, "We have a big day anyway. We'll have more chances."

Rachel nodded slowly, "Okay. Breakfast is ready when you are." Finn threw on a shirt and pulled her back into his arms.

"Not so fast." He scolded before leaning down to kiss her, "Good morning, baby. I love you."

Rachel beamed and got on her tip toes to reward him with a kiss, "Good morning, sweet boy. I love you!" She whispered and he peppered her face with kisses.

"I'm not a sweet boy, only to you." Finn told her with a serious face and Rachel laughed.

"Oh yes, otherwise you're a hard ass, right?" Rachel chuckled at her man, he very sweet boyfriend, the type of guy who stands up for what's right and good. Also a guy who is standing in front of her, trying to act like he isn't a good guy. It was nothing short of hilarious.

"Right. I'm pretty hardcore." Finn grinned, obviously pleased with himself as Rachel bit her tongue to hold back a giggle.

"Don't say that in public, though." Rachel told him with another kiss before leaving the room. "I love you."

Finn reached down to smack Rachel's backside, "Get back to your friend." He urged and she spun around and blew him a kiss before retreating into the room.

Rachel was shocked when she saw Sam in her living room joking and laughing with Mercedes, how long had she been gone.

"Sam."

"Hey Rachel. I just helped myself to some breakfast." Sam grinned. "I didn't know you had a friend coming in town." He grinned over at Mercedes. "Are you coming to the show tonight?" He asked with a grin and Mercedes eyes widened.

"Y-You're in Four Play?" Mercedes voice went up two octaves.

"Yes ma'am, I am." Sam told her with a big smile and took her drink from her, taking a sip.

Rachel tilted her head, "It's nine in the morning, Sam. Don't drink."

"How come she gets to?" Sam frowned.

"Because she just-"

"On vacation." Mercedes cut Rachel off, "I'm on vaca." She repeated and Sam smiled.

"Well, then I am too." Rachel walked towards them and picked up the drink.

"No you're not." She scolded, handing the drink back to Mercedes, "We have to get you moved in."

Mercedes gasped, "Oh hell, am I going to get in the way?"

"Don't be ridiculous, Cedes." Rachel grinned, "You're fine."

"Yeah, you can hang out and drink and tell me where to put my stuff." Sam nudged her. "But, seriously. Come to the show." Sam looked at his empty plate, "Can I get more?"

Rachel sighed, "Yeah, I'll make more for you and Finn since you ate his portion." Rachel frowned and headed back to the kitchen.

"You ate my food, dude?" Rachel heard Finn say as he came out of the bedroom, "Not cool, bro."

"I thought it was for everyone." Sam shrugged. "I'll help her make it."

Finn shook his head, "No, keep our guest company. I'll help her."

Finn walked towards Rachel and put his arms around her, "Well _they _seem to be getting along nicely." Finn whispered and Rachel grinned her 100 watt smile.

"I know, right? I don't want to get too excited, but… I think they could really hit it off." Rachel jumped up and down and Finn couldn't help but chuckle.

Finn's stomach growling put a stop to her celebration, "Right. Baby's gotta eat." She laughed.

"You're so good to me."

Later at the show, Mercedes and Rachel were standing up front, "Sam is really cute." Mercedes smiled widely.

Rachel nodded, "He's not too bad, I guess." Rachel nudged her and laughed. Rachel turned suddenly at the tap on her shoulder. "Oh, hey Quinn." She sighed, "You remember Mercedes Jones?"

Mercedes greeted Quinn with a bitchy glare and a raised eyebrow, "Oh, good to see you again. Or something." Quinn greeted.

"What's up, Quinn?" Rachel finally asked.

"I'm just hiding from that big girl." Quinn admitted.

Rachel turned around and grinned, "Zizes!" She called and Quinn slapped her arm for her to shut up. "What? She's a sweetheart."

"She's insane. Not to mention she has tried to beat me up about three times." Quinn scoffed.

Rachel knitted her eyebrows together, "Well, she was really good to me. I can't afford to be rude." Rachel said with a raised eyebrow, pushing past Quinn. Rachel hated being mean, but sometimes she just couldn't help it.

And seeing the damn ring on her finger just pissed Rachel off even more. She didn't want to watch Puck and Quinn get married and Finn make big dough eyes at her the entire time.

She wanted to marry Finn, she really did. But, she just _couldn't_ think about it.

"Hey Lauren." Rachel waved.

"You friends with that bitch?" She spit at Rachel and handed her a shot.

Rachel laughed, "No, well, just through association."

"She's a bitch." Lauren said again.

Rachel nodded and patted her back, "I know she is, but Noah is really happy. Okay?"

Lauren let her guard down, "Really? Like really happy?"

Rachel's face crumbled to empathy, "Listen, she's a good person at heart I think, and he's really in love with her. So, if you really care about him…"

"I know, I know." Lauren's voice faltered, "I just hate that he's with someone like her."

"Trust me, it's not treat for me either." Rachel looked back at Quinn, who was standing stiffly next to Mercedes. "But, he's happy."

"What about you?" Lauren nudged her before taking a shot and scrunching her eyes closed, "Are you happy."

Rachel nodded with excitement and pointed up to Finn drumming his heart out, "Look at that guy, of course I'm happy."

Lauren smiled, "Good on you, Berry! Good on you."

Rachel grinned and watched Finn lick his lips as he started a whole new set and Rachel couldn't help but feel her heart swell with love again. "I love him, you know?"

"You gonna get married like Puckerman and that idiot?"

Rachel shook her head.

"Good, take your time. Maybe one day." Lauren cheered her glass to the shot Rachel still hadn't taken.

Rachel grinned up at her, "Yeah, you know what? You're right. Maybe one day."


	27. You Make My Dreams Come True

**A/N: Ready for some fluff? **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twenty Seven<strong>

"Sam, seriously. Hurry!" Rachel was waiting with the door open trying to get him out of the door.

Sam glared at Rachel, "Why are you kicking us out?"

"Take Mercedes out, Sam. Take her around town, Hollywood, the beach."

"It's February." Sam sighed out.

"I don't care, Sam. Cedes, I love you but you guys have gots to go."

"What is going on?" She questioned as she slipped on her jacked.

Sam nodded, "Yeah, I'd like to know."

"I'll tell you when you come back. Don't come back any earlier then I tell you." Rachel pleaded, "Please, Sam. Please?"

Sam frowned. "Whatever." He said before smiling back at Mercedes "Are you ready?"

Rachel went to hug Sam, "Think of it as a favor. More time with Mercedes."

Sam couldn't help but grin at her whisper and hold his hand out for Mercedes, she took it with a grin and they shuffled out of the apartment.

Rachel felt her heart skip a beat as she ran into her room, tearing off her pajamas and putting on a pretty dress. She spun around a couple times and looked at herself in the mirror to see if she looked up to par before getting the rest of the house ready.

"Rach?"

"_Shit._"

"Rach?"

"Uhhhhh, I'm in here." Rachel called from the bedroom and walked out to run into a sweaty Finn.

"Wow. You look nice, where is everyone?"

"Out." Rachel answered quickly.

"Oh." Finn knitted his eyebrows together in confusion, "You okay, babe?"

Rachel nodded furiously, "I am. Yes. Of course I am. I just, uh, get ready."

"For what?"

"Nothing. Just, go get showered and I'll make you lunch." Rachel said, shoving him into the bathroom.

"You don't want to join me?" Finn raised his eyebrow and started to put his arms around Rachel. She quickly slinked out from under his grip and smiled sweetly.

She got on her tip toes and kissed his cheek, "No, I'll make lunch." She insisted.

Finn who was still confused shrugged and made his way into the bathroom, turning the water on scolding. Like Rachel liked, just in case she changed her mind.

After a short shower Finn hoped out, anxious for lunch because of the running. After he toweled off he noticed Rachel had laid out his clothes for the day and he tilted his head at the button up shirt and begrudgingly putting it on.

After he was dressed he made his way to the kitchen where his favorite meal was prepared.

"Grilled cheese, baby?" Finn grinned and Rachel nodded.

"And ketchup."

"My favorite." Finn grinned widely and took a seat at the table, "We never eat at the table, are you okay?"

Rachel grinned, "Yeah, it's just, I wanted to thank you for everything."

"Like what?" Finn kissed her cheek before digging in.

"Well, for taking me in. And for changing my life, for believing in me. Not to mention for being awesome about me offering Sam our guest room, and having Mercedes stay the weekend with us." Rachel rambled and Finn chuckled.

"That's what boyfriends do." Finn told her softly.

Rachel shook her head, "No, Finn. It's not. It's what good men do, it's what go-good husbands do."

Finn stopped mid-chew and his eyes met Rachel's, "What?"

"I am just wanting to tell you that it was stupid of me. To tell you that it was ridiculous and really rude of me to take marriage off the table with you, Finn." Rachel grabbed his hand as he swallowed the huge bite in his mouth. "I love you, Finn. I love you more than I've ever loved anyone and I don't want a relationship that I had with someone I didn't love as much as I love you to jeopardize our future."

Finn stood up suddenly, pulling her up with him. Rachel was suddenly in his arms and Finn's head was buried in her hair and his hand was stroking her back.

"What baby?" Rachel whispered, "I can't hear you."

Finn pulled back and Rachel saw the tears in his eyes and it made her heart drop, "Thank you." He said softly, "I love you."

Rachel grinned and Finn's lips were on hers. Before she knew it, she was up against a wall. She had, of course anticipated this reaction, that is why she kicked Sam and Mercedes out. She couldn't wait to tell him another minute, she wanted to tell him last night at 3 AM when she realized this is what she wanted, but she wanted it to be a little more special. Sure, grilled cheese and an empty house wasn't much, but to Finn, it was everything.

Finn peppered her face with kisses, his mouth ran along her neck and her collar bone. Rachel moaned out his name out and his kisses became harder, and less controlled.

Finn moved her to the counter and he pulled off her underwear quickly as she began to unbuckle his belt and unzip his jeans. She stroked his shaft as he let it loose from his boxers and he grinned at his girlfriend as she looked down at him, her gaze soft with a slight grin on her face.

"God, I love you." Finn said suddenly and she looked up at him as his lips approached hers once more. She couldn't stand how sexy he was.

Without warning he was inside her and she moaned loudly, pressing her heels into the back of his thighs to make him go deeper. She ran her hands all over his back and up to his hair, pulling on it as he thrust into her.

"Harder, Finn." Rachel pleaded.

"I love when you say my name." Finn told her as he thrust harder into her, deeper, faster.

"Finn." Rachel whispered into his ear seductively and her hand traveled to his ass, gripping him to her.

Finn felt himself come apart in moments and Rachel was scratching at his back as she came with him.

Rachel's forehead fell into the crook of his neck as her heavy breath fell onto his chest. Finn held her tightly and kissed every piece of Rachel that he could reach and she grinned at the contact.

Finn waited a moment before carrying her to the bedroom, he disrobed and she did the same before laying down together pulling just a sheet over them to protect from the light breeze from the ceiling fan.

"When are they going to be back?" Finn whispered into her neck.

"We have until I call them. I told them to get lost for a bit." Rachel giggled and Finn grinned widely and his stomach growled.

"You didn't finish eating." Rachel remembered, jumping up and running out of the room. Finn couldn't help but admire her bare butt from where he was sitting on the bed.

When she ran in, she had his plate of grilled cheese and Finn grinned and sat up in bed as she handed him the plate, "Finny?"

Finn raised his eyebrow at her and chuckled a little, "Yes, baby?"

"How come you eat so much and never gain any weight?" Rachel pouted a little as she watched him scarf down another half a sandwich and start on his second.

Finn thought for a moment, "Well, I'm sure some of it has to do with how busy you keep me." Finn winked. "Other than that, I don't know. I always thought it was because I was a growing boy. But, I'm sure as hell not growing anymore."

Rachel giggled and leaned into him, kissing his chest lightly as he ate, admiring his jaw as he chewed. "You're pretty handsome, Finn. You know that?"

Finn laughed and looked down, "Stop staring, creeper."

"I am not. I'm just looking at my handsome boyfriend is all. How is that creepy?" Rachel asked innocently.

"Well, you basically proposed to me and now you're staring." Finn teases as he put down the plate on the night stand, pulling her closer.

"Basically proposed?" Rachel screeched. "Stop it."

"The dress, the button-up, the speech." Finn noted, still laughing, tickling her sides.

She pushed him away, laughing, "No. You're rude. I did not propose."

"Did to." Finn retorted quickly.

"Did not." Rachel yelled back, sticking out her tongue at Finn.

"Did to."

Rachel sat up, stopping him from tickling her, "If I did, then what exactly was your answer?" Rachel raised her eyebrow, questioningly.

"It was 'I'll think about it'." Finn told her, leaning over to kiss her cheek.

"Hot kitchen sex equals 'I'll think about it'? You're rude."

"You're the one who proposed." Finn grinned devilishly at her and Rachel shoved his shoulder.

"I did _not._" Rachel argued, "If that was a proposal, then you weeped like a little bitch?" Rachel crossed her arms in frustration.

Finn pulled her closer, "Fine, fine…" Finn kissed her softly, "It was a 'yes'."

"What?" Rachel looked up at him with big weepy eyes.

"I mean, if it had been a proposal, I would have said yes." Finn shrugged with a half grin on his face.

Rachel shook her head, "Well that is a relief, but it still wasn't a proposal." She whispered.

Finn nodded, "Okay, that's probably better."

"And why's that?" Rachel asked as she laid herself back down, running her hands through Finn's hair mindlessly.

Finn moved from her grip and reached in his drawer on the nightstand, "Because theeeen" Finn drew out his words, "I couldn't give you this." Finn turned back to her with a small silver band.

Rachel inadvertently gasped and her eyes locked with Finn's, "Finn, it's beautiful." She breathed.

"Rach, I love you so much. Will you wear my ring?"

"Finn." Rachel breathed again, "When did you get that?"

Rachel reached out her hand for Finn to slip the ring on her finger, "My Mom gave it to me, over Christmas break. It was the ring my Dad gave her."

Rachel looked at the plain band and felt tears fall down her face, "Of course I'll marry you." Rachel told him, throwing her arms around Finn's neck and letting the tears stream down her face.

After her sobs died down Finn finally whispered, "Yeah, I kinda figured you'd say yes since you asked me first." Finn teased and Rachel couldn't help but laugh.

"Great, I have to hear about this for the rest of my life." Rachel separated herself from him and falling back on the bed in fake exasperation.

Finn chuckled and brought over her, resting his head on her chest with a permanent grin plastered on his face, "You've made me really happy today, Rach. Like, really happy."

Rachel raised her eyebrow at him, "Let's have a long engagement though. I don't want to rush into anything like Quinn and Puck."

Finn nodded, "Of course not. We've got the rest of our lives, right?"

"My point exactly." Rachel kisses his forehead lightly and ran her hand through his thick hair, "I love you more than anything."

"I love you the same."


	28. she makes me want to believe

**A/N: Alright, guys. Here is the last chapter. It's a little shorter because it's mostly a wrap up. I really really am so appreciative for all the reviews and alerts and everything. You guys are the best. I really hope you liked my story! **

**Enjoy. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twenty Eight<strong>

Finn was drifting in and out of the conversation between Rachel and his step-brother, "…have to go back to work?"

Kurt chuckled, "In about an hour. I'll walk you back to your hotel room."

"I just love being here. I mean _Disney_." Rachel beams.

Kurt chuckles and shoves into Finn's side, "Hey! Why the impromptu visit, anyway?" Kurt probed with a knowing look.

Finn looked between Rachel and Kurt with fear in his eyes. Finn and Rachel had been technically engaged for three months but Rachel wouldn't tell a person about it until she told Kurt, and she refused to tell Kurt over the phone.

Finn and Rachel's schedule wouldn't allow them to go see Kurt until this week. Unfortunately Puck, Quinn, Sam and Blaine decided to join them. So this week at Disney World had turned into "family vaca" as Quinn continued to call it. Rachel tried not to roll her eyes every time she heard that.

"We just wanted to talk to you." Rachel beamed at him, standing up and linking arms with Kurt as they walked.

"Yeah, we sort of have news." Finn grinned.

Rachel shot Finn a look the Kurt of course saw, "What is going on? You're not pregnant, are you? Oh god. Another Rachel Berry?"

Rachel elbowed him, "Not pregnant." Rachel giggled and reached around her neck and pulled the necklace out from under her shirt, revealing the ring, "Engaged."

"What?" Kurt freaked out immediately, squealing like a girl, "When?"

Finn ran his hands through his hair, "Oh, about a month ago?"

"More like three." Rachel scoffed.

"Oh god." Kurt squealed again and hugged Rachel swiftly, falling backwards a bit, "I am so happy and so mad at the same time. You're _just _telling me?"

"Well she wouldn't tell you on the phone, and she wouldn't tell anyone until she told you. So, we got here when we could." Finn cleared his throat and Kurt turned to him, jumping into his arms.

"You big lug." Kurt tells him, "You're marrying my best friend?"

Kurt jumped off Finn and looked between Rachel and Finn in pure excitement, "Wait, does this mean? We're going to kind of be siblings?" He said to Rachel. "Like my sister-in-law."

"Like a step sister-in-law?" Finn laughed a little.

Rachel grinned, "Yeah, we totally are."

Rachel and Kurt hugged again and Finn watched over them and laughed.

When Rachel and Finn made it back to their hotel room Rachel couldn't stop smiling and Finn was pretty happy as well. Kurt knew, now they could tell everyone. Finn was happy. Hell, Finn was ecstatic.

"Where have you two been?" Puck spits as they walked in the door.

"Dinner with Kurt." Rachel skipped over to him, kissing him on the cheek, promptly ignoring the glare from Quinn.

Sam laughed and waited for his own kiss on the cheek, which Rachel gave him shortly after, "Why do you look like you just won a Tony or something?" Sam teased.

"We have news!" Rachel beamed.

Blaine waved Rachel over for his own kiss, which she gave willingly before crossing back to Finn, "Yeah, Rach. Show them." Finn grinned at her and she held up her ring finger.

"You're flipping us off with the wrong finger, Berry." Puck rolled his eyes.

Quinn gasped, "You proposed?" She asked Finn as if she was blaming him for a crime. "At Disney World?"

Rachel laughed, "No, we've been engaged for a while but we just wanted to wait to tell anyone…"

"…until you told Kurt." Blaine finished, reading a text on his phone. "Kurt is freaking the hell out, by the way."

Finn chuckled, "Well, what should we have expected?"

"So are you and Kurt an item?" Quinn asked Blaine suddenly.

"Uh, hello!" Rachel waved her hand furiously, "We just told you guys we're engaged."

Quinn shrugged, "Sorry. Just wondering…. Congrats."

Blaine laughed and stood up, pulling Rachel into a tight grip, "Congratulations Rach." He grinned and pulled back before moving to Finn who laughed as he pulled him into an awkward hug.

Suddenly Rachel was attacked into a bear hug by Puck, followed by Sam. Finn and Rachel were in a sea of Congratulations and smiles, while Quinn read a magazine nonchalantly. Rachel tried to ignore that and continue with the celebrating.

"When's the date?" Quinn asked as she flipped through the magazine.

Rachel looked up at Finn and smiled and he shrugged, "We're not sure. We're waiting for a while." Finn told her.

"Yeah, plus we have to plan your wedding first." Rachel told Quinn sweetly and Quinn looked up for a moment and sighed, setting her magazine down and getting up. She walked over and put her hand out requesting to look at the ring. Rachel showed it to her immediately and a small smile etched on Quinn's face.

"It's beautiful, Rachel. Congratulations."

Rachel grinned back and hugged Quinn quickly. She was happy that even they could get past their differences.

The group made their way out to the park to watch fireworks, Rachel laid against Finn on the grass and he played with her hair absently and whispered sweet nothings in her ear softly.

How had this happened? How had they turned from two people who met at a concert, committed infidelity and did things Rachel never thought imaginable were here. Now. At the most magical place on earth with princesses and princes and kids running around with wide grins on their faces. And her, Rachel Berry, in the arms of a guy who used to be just a dream to her. A guy who was nothing more than a high school memory. A cute quarter back that Rachel had always saw in the halls, and thought 'I wonder what it would be like to be his'.

Now she was here, in his arm. She knew what it was like to be his. She knew what it was like to be someone else's. And she wanted to be his. She couldn't imagine being with anyone else. With that thought she turned around, grinning at him and brought her lips to his, softly, sweetly. Kissing him like she had the first night she met him.

"What was that for?" Finn grinned down at her.

"For being you. For being with me."

"Well how could I not be?" Finn laughed back. "You're my girl."

"And you, are my man. I love you."

Finn held her close and felt like finally everything was perfect. Because it was. It really _really _was.

Finn used to think that being with Rachel, going against nature and the laws of morality and all that would make everything burn with the rules he broke. To him, though, it was worth it. Whatever hurt was worth it, because it had her. But here he was, with her in his arms and nothing hurt.


End file.
